Love Should Never Die
by Maddz2
Summary: As Jack tries to leave Angelica on some beach, her feelings get the best of her. She does something she could regret for the rest of her life. When she finally fixes her mistake, they run into many more problems with close friends and old enemies. Together will Jack and Angelica be able to overcome them, or will they be torn apart forever? JackxAngelica
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This my first fanfic story, so please don't hate me. I have tons of ideas, and I feel that this story can go very far. I got inspiration from other writers, but all ideas expressed are my own. Also, I promise to finish this story, because I know how upset it makes me when someone starts, and it gets really good but they never finish. Please review **** I **** would love to see what you all think. (I know this chapter is short, and boring but it gets better)**

**Also I don't own anything that has to do with POTC.**

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly opened as she tried to remember what happened before she passed out. She remembered watching Jack row off in his dinghy, but everything after that was a blur, she assumed she had passed out due to the heat. She got up and couldn't believe that she was left standing on a small desert island in the middle of nowhere in the Caribbean. She said she loved him and his still left her. What was she thinking, she knew that he would still leave her, and yet she told him anyways. That was not even the worst of it, because now he knows her, very likely, only weakness; himself.<p>

* * *

><p>She shuddered at the thought, and quickly pushed it out of her mind. She strode up the beach and managed to walk around the whole island in what she guessed was less than half an hour, but she did not really spent time paying attention to the sea or her surroundings. She wandered through the trees until she felt something odd under her feet. She had remembered what Jack told her before he left, that this island was a well travelled trade route. She then realized it could only be one thing. A hidden cache of rum and hopefully other supplies. She quickly found the handle to the door and opened it. Low and behold there it was, crates of rum and dried foods. That was enough to keep her alive for a while she thought. She had been there for probably five hours just drinking rum although she hated it, and pacing around yelling Spanish curses at the sea; she only wished Jack could hear them. It started getting dark so she sat down on the warm sand with yet another bottle of rum, and let the wind blow through her tangled brown hair as she watched the sunset on the horizon. It was not a rather beautiful sunset she thought to herself, the sky had not appeared to change from the light blue to purple as it sometimes did. It had simply gotten dark. After a few minutes she lied down, and quickly drifted to sleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack" She pleaded as she looked from her cut hand back into his dark brown eyes that seemed to be filled with fear. He had to find the chalices. "Bloody Spaniard" he whispered under his breath as he desperately searched for the chalices. He needed to find them, he would not let himself stand by while the one person he truly ever loved died in front of him. No, he couldn't bare to think of it, and he could not let it happen. He searched for what seemed like too long, knowing very well what would happen if he didn't magically find them in the next few seconds. Then out of nowhere, Serena, the beautiful mermaid appeared in a pool, very near to him, holding none other than the chalices he needed. For some reason he was momentarily transfixed by her beauty, and the shear mystery upon her arrival. However, he quickly snapped out of it as she told him not to waste her tear, and he knew he most certainly would not waste it. He rushed to what was left of the fountain, got the water and the tear and tricked Blackbeard into accidentally saving his dearest Angelica.

* * *

><p>Although he had just saved her life, she hated him. She had to. He had killed her father, even though he saved her from death in the process, she overlooked that detail. As he rowed her to the island she came up with a plan to get revenge. She had managed to get loose of the ropes he tied her in and now had to wait til they got to shore. He picked her up and tossed her on the beach, along with a pistol. Perfect, she thought. She soon realized that he already knew she had untied herself, so after her idea to hit him over the head failed, she had to come up with something quick. As he started walking away she told him of the secret treasure to rule the wind and tide, she lied to him about being with child, but she then did something that neither of them really suspected. She told him that she loved him, and in shocked response, he said he always had and always would love her too. They leaned in slightly, and she expected to kiss him. But then he started running towards his little dinghy.<p>

"JACK" She yelled after him.

That was it. That was the last straw for her, and she was not going to let him leave her on this beach. She quickly snatched the pistol he had left her, aimed and fired. The shot rang through the air, and no sooner than it had, she heard Jack, who was sitting in his dinghy, let out a loud groan of pain.

He keeled over gasping for breath.

What had she done?

She quickly swam out to the dingy that wasn't too far away, and climbed in. She lifted Jack's head onto her lap, and put pressure on the bloody wound to his chest. She looked down at him with fear filling her eyes, and a few tears streaming down her cheeks. She had not wanted this. She usually wasnt that good at her aim. With what strength he had left, Jack lifted his hand to her face and wiped some of the tears from her eyes. "Here's to revenge, sweet and clear" he almost whispered as he grinned up at her, knowing very well this could be the last time he saw her.

"Shh. You will be alright" She pretended to sound confident as she put on a fake smile for him.

"Not this time luv" he said with as much volume as he could muster, as he glanced slightly at the hole in his chest, and at the blood on her hands. She leaned her face close to his so that her lips barely brushed his cheek as she whispered the last things he would hear from her "I love you Jack Sparrow". She started crying, more than she could ever remember.

"I love you too Angelica Teach, and I believe there should be a captain in there somewhere" He said knowing those would be his last words, he chuckled slightly and closed his eyes for the last time.

"NO! You can't die! You are Jack Sparrow!" she sobbed resting her head on his chest.

**A/N Uh Oh. what just happened? Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes quickly snapped open, and found herself gasping for breath. That was one terrible nightmare, she thought to herself hoping that was all it was. She was slightly distressed at the notion that the nightmare had been the most vivid and realistic dream she had ever had.

* * *

><p>Even though it was still dark, she decided to take a short stroll around the island to clear her head. When she stood up, she realized that she had a piercing headache, and oh did it hurt more than anything else. As she walked she noticed the large amount of empty glass bottles, that she assumed used to contain rum. She knew she was alone on the island, and that she hated rum, but she had a bad feeling that those bottles were the cause of her headache.<p>

She slowly made her way around the island, but as she got to the opposite side she stepped on something odd lying in the sand. "Ow!" she yelled, not yet realizing what she had stepped on. She decided to sit down to examine the item that had hurt her foot. It was a pistol.

There were no bullets, and no gun powder. She remembered Jack throwing it at her after he tossed her onto the beach, and she could have sworn that he left her with a pistol loaded with one shot in it.

Although her foot was already better, because of her migraine she decided to sit there a while longer. She looked longingly at the sea for what seemed like hours but was probably only twenty minutes. As the sun started to rise, the sky had quickly gone from a fading dark calm blue to blood red. This was a rare occurrence that almost everyone, including Angelica herself, took as a bad omen. To some it meant that a large amount of blood had been spilt. Others believed that when the sky was red in the morning, someone had died before their time. It also was a sign of a great storm that was approaching over the seas.

Angelica believed somewhat in all of those rumors, and although she always seemed to be none superstitious in front of other people, she knew she was alone and could not help but wonder if any of the stories were true. As she contemplated the validity of the rumors, she scanned the horizon looking for any signs of the "well traveled trade route" Jack had claimed was not far from here. Her eyes came to rest on a strange object that appeared to be floating just off shore to the West.

She wondered how she could have missed it before, but then realized that with her eyes transfixed to the sunrise in the east, and that it was still dark when she would have first walked in sight of it, it wasn't really that hard to believe. The object wasn't that far away from the shore but she couldn't decide what it was. Soon she found herself so full of curiosity about that mysterious object that she took off her boots, her jacket and her hat, and waded into the water. As she got closer she realized what it was.

It was a dinghy.

She wondered why it was here. She climbed in not paying attention to anything but rowing it back to the beach. As she got out she noticed some patches of red on her white shirt, and checked herself to see where all of this blood was coming from.

She soon got her answer as she looked back into the little dinghy with fear in her eyes. All of the color quickly left her face as she realized it was him.

Laying there as pale as porcelain with a big hole in his chest where he had been shot. She backed away as fast as she could for she could not bare to look at him any longer. She made it about twenty steps away before she collapsed with grief. Tears poured out of her eyes, and she was helpless to stop herself. She had lost the only person she had ever loved, and she found no comfort in thinking of how he wronged her so many times. She couldn't stay mad at him. She would never know what her life could have been with him and now she was truly alone. She couldn't even kill herself because of that man. The fountain of youth prevented her death, and she knew that she had just entered the boundaries of hell as she now had no one and life without Jack forever would be true torture for her.

She just couldn't figure out what had happened. What actually happened? She couldn't remember.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What will she do now? What can she do? I have a plan for the next 2 chapters, but tell me what you think. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing he remembered was looking into the fearful eyes of Angelica, along with the sharp pain in his chest. A warm feeling suddenly came over him as he closed his eyes. He sat up wondering what happened to the pain. He stood up but he felt strange. He looked down only to see himself underneath a very upset Angelica. "Thats interesting" he stated. He expected her to look up at him any second, but she never did. He was shocked at the sight of the wound in his fleshy chest. He thought he looked bloody awful. He had not quite understood yet why she was still crying, he was standing right next to her. Then it hit him. He was … He dared not even think the word. It could not be. He refused to believe it, but what other explanation did he have. He was 'Captain Jack Sparrow' he couldn't die. But he had, and now he was stuck between the worlds of the living and whatever was next. He had no idea. He never had believed in an afterlife or what have you. He did however know that he was not leaving Angelica, or his body for that matter.

* * *

><p>Soon she got up, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She jumped off the dinghy into the shallow water and swam to shore. He followed close behind knowing that she couldn't hurt him now. She sat down on the opposite side of the island and hoped she could forgive herself but she knew that she never could. The sun was very bright that day, and she did not have any water. She did not even make an attempt to find some to replace what she had lost to her tears. She wanted so much to die at that moment.<p>

"Why did you have to save me?" she questioned out loud. "Why couldn't you just let me die so I would not have to live without you now? This is all your fault SPARROW!"

He had decided to sit next to her as she was rambling on. He knew it was his fault. He so desperately wanted to hold her at that moment, to dry her tears and to comfort her. But he knew that he could not interact with the living.

"Wait" he said out loud still knowing that he couldn't be heard. "I can't talk to da livin, but what bout the dead or da undead?" He knew who he needed at that moment. "William Turner" He declared. His old friend, captain of the Flying Dutchman would be able to help him. He also realized that young Mr. Turner would not be long now for it was his job to take Jack's soul to the next world. He then looked down to Angelica who had stopped talking by then. He wished she would sit in the shade so she didn't faint from the heat and dehydration. However, he knew that her stubbornness would not allow her to move. Just as he thought that, Angelica fainted and fell onto the soft sand, knowing that she would not wake up for a few hours he decided to take a look around the island. He had to do something to help her, but he didn't know what or how. He couldn't interact with her, but perhaps he could try interacting with objects. He made his way into the shaded area where he knew of a rum cache.

* * *

><p>"Of course" he sighed, hating how he couldn't open the door. He hoped she would find it when she woke up, but the thick layer of sand covering it made that seem rather doubtful. He was leaning on a tree nearby when he had an idea. If he couldn't move large things, he could try moving small things, sand for instance. He quickly sat down next to the covered door. About twenty minutes later, after trying to brush the sand away, and trying to kick the sand away, he flopped over and exhaled, tired of being a ghost. As he did this he noticed some movement in the sand next to him. He suddenly realized he could blow the sand away. He continued until he had uncovered a portion of the door so that if she stepped on it she hopefully would notice what it was. He went back over to her and sat down. All other thoughts left his mind to completely adore her beauty. He was just content to sit there and watch her sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, she woke up apparently not remembering what had taken place the day before. He followed her all the way around the island, and then into the shade hoping she would find the rum cache. She did. She seemed to be so full of anger and rage that he was almost happy that she did not know he was there. He was quickly disappointed in what came next. In her anger she paced back and forth drinking as she went and every so often she would yell out some profane language in spanish, no doubt directed at him. "If only you could see what you have done to me Sparrow!" she would occasionally, and every time his response was "I can see luv, and I am terribly sorry that you don't know that." She had probably downed at least 4 bottles of rum by the end of the day, and was working on a fifth by the time she sat down to watch the sunset. He couldn't watch her self destruct anymore so he walked in his feminine fashion away to the other side of the island. He sat down and just watched the dinghy that was still close to shore. Knowing the his body was inside, he hoped it would not float away. He watched the sunset which he thought was very disappointing, and soon fell asleep, if thats possible for ghosts.<p>

**A/N Hmm.. can ghosts sleep? Well what do you think? I hope you all like it. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Now I would like to thank Angelica Teach for the reviews. ****I would also hope that at least someone is enjoying this story. It is hard to tell sometimes if people like it or don't like it. Well, in my opinion this chapter is a very sweet JackxAngelica moment so I hope you all like it.**

Jack woke up as he felt a strange sensation on his chest. It was Angelica standing right on top of him, but of course she wouldn't know that.

"Would you mind getting off me luv?" He asked as he stood up next to her. He followed her gaze over to the red sky. He had little idea what it meant, although he had a bad feeling about it. Her gaze then shifted over to what he knew was his dinghy, but she must have forgotten when she blacked out the other day. She seemed to be transfixed by that elusive object floating just off shore. Suddenly, he knew what she was going to do and he could not watch.

"Stop I say! I will not let ye put ye self through all those tears again." He tried to stop her, but of course he was powerless to do so since she could not see or hear him. She walked right through him as she prepared to swim out to the dinghy.

He knew it would take her a few minutes to retrieve it so he paced back and forth along the beach so he could keep an eye on her. When she stepped onto land he couldn't help but be curious about her reaction when she realized it was him. He saw her eyes fill with sorrow, fear, and anger as she began to cry. He wished could speak to her, to tell her everything was going to be ok.

As tears jerked at his eyes, he watched her back away from the small boat and collapse to the ground a few feet away with tears streaming once again down her beautiful face. "Its all ok luv, please don't cry" He whispered with his lips brushing past her ear as he kneeled behind her.

To Jack's surprise, Angelica lifted her hand to her ear as if she could feel his presence there.

"Don't worry luv, I'm still with you" Jack whispered again, but closer.

"Jack?" She whispered aloud questioningly as if he could hear her, but her knowledge and beliefs would not let her maintain that fiction and she became suddenly angry. "So now I've gone mad, hearing voices of people who are gone forever, thinking that he is right behind me when in truth no one is here but me!"

"Yer not going mad Angie, I'm still here" he whispered again.

"Now surely I must be in hell!" She yelled her face red with anger and sorrow as the tears kept falling from her eyes, causing Jack to step back from her, his ghostly heart aching at the sight of her.

"You think you are in hell, luv" he almost chuckled at that. "No dearest, it is I who is in hell now." He sighed knowing that they were both experiencing a similar fate, except he didn't have any rum to drink away his feelings and memories with where as she did. "Lucky spaniard" he grumbled under his breath, not that it mattered she couldn't hear him anyways.

Not sure what to do Angelica tried to gain her composure, before making her way to the other side of the island once again. She had not the strength nor the courage to push Jack's dinghy back into the water, so there it stayed. She still did not know what happened to him. Or who had killed him. She needed to know. What she also needed was a way off that island, and perhaps if she escaped she could search for answers to her questions. Little did she know that she would not have to worry about escaping that dreaded island much longer.

**A/N We all know who is coming right? (Hint: he was mentioned by Jack in a previous chapter) Anyways please review if you liked it and please review if you didn't. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is a somewhat long chapter, with lots of dialogue. I hope you like it. **

Certainly sailing the seas for eternity had its perks, but none of them was good enough to make him want to continue. For with his freedom came his duty to ferry souls to the next world if they decided not to join his crew first. The worst part of his job was being so far from the ones he loved. It was a hard life for young Captain Turner, but he had no choice, for the Dutchman needed its captain and he could not go ashore but once every ten years.

Every time someone died at sea, he would have to go convince their soul to accompany him to the next world. It was what he considered to be the worst part of his job. The people who had died often wished to stay with the ones they loved, although they could not interact with them. Others wished to stay around to haunt their killer for all time. It was rare when he came across someone who was willing to go with him.

* * *

><p>Captain Turner usually enjoyed watching the sunrise as it reminded him of his dearest Elizabeth, but this morning was different. The sunrise that morning had intrigued him particularly, the sky had turned blood red and he knew that someone had died who was not supposed to. He barked orders at his crew telling them to make sail, he had some lost soul to find. He only hoped it was not someone he knew, but for some unexplainable reason he had a feeling it was quite the opposite.<p>

Will didn't need a compass or a map to know where to go, he knew that this person had been killed off the coast of Sola Fida Island, which happened to be a near a well travelled trade route. Lucky for him he was not that far away, and it would take him only a few hours since the Flying Dutchman was almost a match in speed for the Black Pearl.

* * *

><p>His bad feelings continued as he neared his destination, he feared that this would be a troublesome task for him.<p>

The waves broke around the Dutchman as she surfaced again a few hundred meters off the island. Captain Turner was surprised to see a small dinghy floating offshore as well, but his gaze quickly shifted when he say two figures on the small island. He made out one of them to be a woman who seemed to be weeping, and the second to be a man with a pointed hat on, kneeling behind the woman attempting to comfort her. He could not believe this. Who here needed him? No one appeared to be dead. He could usually tell who it was, but he could not see the face of either person here cause he was too far away.

"Lower the long boat!" He ordered.

"Aye sir" replied a crew member.

Although he could not go on land, he needed to get closer to see who these upset people were. As he got slightly closer to shore he found himself once again wondering who this guy was, and why this woman was upset. Looking through his telescope again, he studied the man.

"You've got to be joking" He stated, clearly not amused when he realized who the man was. He couldn't help but wonder why Captain Jack Sparrow was here of all places, and who this woman was.

* * *

><p>He got as close to the land as he dared, and yet only a few feet off the shore the upset woman still hadn't noticed him. That was however not the case with Jack who had seen him and started walking towards him.<p>

"Well if it isn't the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow" He called out jokingly, "What are you doing here old friend?"

With that the woman now took note of his presence, and lifted her head in his direction. He still did not recognise her though.

Jack had not yet answered him, but the look on his face suggested that he was not in a good mood.

"Jack Sparrow! What are you doing here?!" He called out again. Jack stopped and turned around whilst wondering if he should answer yet. Jack was more curious about Angelica's reaction to Will.

Angelica stood and walked briskly over to Will with an upset and confused look on her face.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked with an angry tone in her voice.

Will not sure what she meant by that, he thought it was obvious that he was talking to Jack.

"I'm sorry miss, but I was talking to Jack Sparrow, I take it you know him quite well" he said to her as nicely as possibly, although he was getting irritated that Jack had still yet to answer him.

"Hey Will, be careful what ye say to her, she is in quite a mood at the moment." He spoke in a friendly tone.

"Don't you dare talk to me about Captain Jack Sparrow!" She almost yelled at him, her face red with anger and just as she has stopped crying she felt tears running down her cheeks again.

"And why is that I wonder? I mean he is standing right there." He said looking and gesturing towards Jack, who at those words was waving his hands everywhere in front of him as if to signal that Will had said something he shouldn't have.

"Uh oh, ye shouldn't have said that mate" Jack said looking slightly concerned.

Suddenly, the Spanish woman took a few closer,to Will who was still in his little boat. She had a shocked expression on her face which made Will completely confused.

"Don't be stupid! Jack Sparrow is dead! He was shot a few days ago!" She spoke with such force in her tone that Will was afraid to talk to her anymore.

"Oh. I understand now. I'm so sorry miss I meant no offence" He pleaded for forgiveness.

He had no idea what to do now. Then Jack walked over to the woman who was once again crying and tried to hug her knowing very well that he could not.

"Angelica, please stop crying! I cannot watch you like this anymore it is too painful, so I command you to stop at once." Ignoring Will's presence again Jack spoke to her, even though he knew she could not hear him.

"Miss Angelica is it? Why don't you come with me aboard my ship?" He offered, hoping she would stop crying soon.

"How do you know my name?" She inquired, still uneasy of this strange man.

"I am a friend of Jack's and he spoke of you often" He lied about the second part, and as he said it Jack glared at him.

"What did ye say boy?" Jack said still glaring at him. Will ignored him, and returned his attention to Angelica.

"You were friends? I didn't know he had any. And if you really are, then tell me who you are." She was determined to know who he was. Jack was hurt by that comment, he considered himself to have many friends.

"Captain William Turner is who I am, and my ship the Flying Dutchman is right over there. Would you like to come aboard to rest and get cleaned up?" He offered her once again, hoping that she would accept and they could get back to the ship as soon as possible.

She nodded and climbed aboard the longboat. Will signalled for Jack to join them. He dared not speak to him again in her presence so he needn't meet her angry self again. Jack quickly got in and sat next to Angelica.

**"**Wait, what about Jack? We cannot just leave his body here." She said still drying her eyes.

"Aye, ye can't leave me body here Will, ye must go get me, or send someone to" Jack said to him, and he nodded.

When they reached the ship Will ordered two of his crew to row out and bring Jack's body back. Will helped Angelica aboard and showed her to the spare cabin below decks where she could rest.

"Here you are miss Angelica, and if you need somthin let me know" He truly wanted to make her feel comfortable. She nodded as he left and returned to his own cabin followed closely by Jack. This was going to be an interesting conversation, he thought to himself.

**A/N Hmm..what should come next I wonder? I'm curious to know what you readers think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please review if you want me to continue this story. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks to all who left reviews. It makes me so happy that some people actually like this story. I was worried about writing it, not sure how people would respond, but it feels good to know that it is not a complete failure. This chapter is more between Jack and Will so it might be kind of boring, sorry for that, but I promise it will get better.**

"Took ye long enough to get here, eh Will?" Said Jack playfully as he walked into the room.

"What happened to you Jack?" Will asked questioningly as he reminisced about all those near death experiences that Jack had but had never died from. Who could possibly have killed him? Does he know? Having never completely died himself, he didn't know how much about his death Jack would remember, because depending on who, how, and the other circumstances of his death he may not remember anything or he could remember everything. He just looked at Jack in complete wonder.

"Apparently I was shot and killed, and now I am here" Jack said unenthusiastically interrupting Will's thoughts. "And what of you Will? What have ye been up to?" Jack continued.

"Oh, not as much as you might think Jack, only ferrying lost souls like yourself to the other world." Will stated, and no sooner had he said them did Jack look towards him with a look Will had never seen in his eyes before. Will figured it was fear. Jack was still wondering the cabin looking at Will's stuff glancing up occasionally, whilst Will had sat down and just watched.

"Who killed you, Jack?" Will desperately wanted to know, because whoever this sorry excuse for a person was, he was going to kill them.

"Hmm...now isn't that the question of the day." Jack said, and gave a slight chuckle at his own comment.

"Do you remember? Who was with you? What were you doing? Why were you on Sola Fida beach? Jack, if you want my help you have to remember." Will said sternly making Jack stop what he was doing and approach Will.

"I do not in fact remember. Obviously, I was in that dingy, and with Angelica. I do not remember why we were there, and I do not remember what happened after we got there. I only remember last seein her face before I turned into..this!" He almost shouted, flailing his arms everywhere.

"her" Will had completely forgot that Angelica was still aboard.

"Aye, what 'bout her?" Jack asked curiously, but was left unanswered as Will stood and left the room. Jack followed him to what he hoped was not Angelica. He had no desire to see him make her upset with an interrogation.

* * *

><p>"Do not speak to that woman!" Jack spoke warningly behind Will. "I doubt she can answer yer questions anyways." Will stopped just outside the door to her cabin.<p>

"Why shouldn't I talk to her, she may want to talk about it with someone. And seeing as you can't stop me, you can't answer my questions, and there is also the fact that you can't talk to her, I will talk with her. But I will need you help to make her remember." Will said too loudly, seeing as they were right outside her room.

"Ok, if ye are gonna talk with her, be careful what ye say. She is dangerous when provoked." Jack warned.

"Jack how dangerous can one woman be, and plus neither of us can die so what can she possibly do? Ok lets.." Will was interrupted by the door suddenly opening behind him. He knew then that she must have heard him talking, and in her perspective it would have seemed like he was talking to himself.

He quickly turned to face her. "Hello Angelica" He said warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Who were you talking to?!" She demanded in her less than friendly tone.

"Uh...I was talking to my first mate" Will tried to be convincing, but it was hard when she was glaring at him.

"I do not believe you, what do you want?" She said unsure of his intentions.

"I want to know if you are ok, and if you can answer my questions." Will said trying to look as calm as possible.

"I'm completely fine, why do you ask and what do you want to know?" She spoke confidently, although looking quite the opposite.

"Its just that….uh… in light of recent events I thought you may want someone to talk to. You seem to have had deep feelings for Jack, and right now I think you need some help." Will said not knowing the consequences of what he had just said, he just looked over to Jack who was standing next to him. He looked back to Angelica, whose expression had changed from curiosity to fiery anger. She took a quick step towards him, and slapped him hard in the face. Will raised a hand to his sore face and looked to Jack, who was chuckling at what she had done.

"Ye shouldn't have said that mate. Ye need to be more careful, if she gets much more upset she will rip your head off. Step back slowly." Jack said warningly as he and Will both took a step back.

"Sorry miss, I don't know what went on between you and Jack, but please help me to understand what happened to him, he was one of my best friends" Will said shifting his attention back to Angelica.

"How do I know you were friends and not the person who killed him" She said, her face still hot with anger from his previous comment.

Will was getting irritated by this woman more and more by the second, and now he had to find a way to convince her that he was friendly. He turned his attention towards Jack, and gave him a pleading look to give him some ideas, but knowing he could not talk to him in front of her, he hoped Jack would get the idea.

Jack had stopped paying attention, when he soon realized that they had stopped talking. He turned to Will, who was giving him a pleading look.

"Oh um, somethin that only me friends know, uh…" He could only think of one thing, but he didn't know if she would believe him. Damn, he thought to himself, but he wanted answers more than he cherished his ego. "Damn woman" he muttered. "Tell her, that I...um.. tell her I...uh… Damn...tell her I luv her." He said looking very unhappy with himself.

**A/N Awe so sweet, but will she believe it coming from Will ,since Jack cannot tell her himself? What do you think, please review if you liked it, please review if you didn't. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I would like to thank user, Gracie's Jar Of Dirt, and a guest, for their reviews which were very nice, and had an influence on the events in this chapter. I hope I wrote it out well. **

**Also, don't worry about Jack, I have a plan for his soul. Lol. I could never completely get rid of him so just calm down and ****please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"What?!" Will asked Jack not even thinking about the fact that he said that out loud.<p>

"How do I know I can trust you?" Angelica asked him, not sure why he was confused.

"Oh, Jack spoke of you often. He told me that he loved you. He would often imagine what his life would have been like with you by his side." Now Will was just exaggerating, and by the look on Jack's face he decided that he should just stop there.

She looked blankly at him. Was he telling her the truth? Had Jack really told Will that he loved her? She needed more proof.

"I'm still not convinced, anyone could make that up" She said once again with an angry tone.

Jack's eyes fell when he realized she didn't believe Will. He stepped behind her and put his arms around her waist, even though she couldn't see him, just standing behind her made himself feel better.

"You remember that I've told you that before, don't you sweetness?" Jack whispered as his lips brushed past her ear, hoping that she could sense his presence like she had before.

"Jack... don't leave" She whispered whilst instinctively lifting her hand to her ear once again as if he were actually there. She snapped out of it. She knew he wasn't there.

Meanwhile, Will watched in amazement of how jack could make her feel his presence there. But, he was tired of standing there, so he grabbed her arm pulled her into her cabin and sat her down on the bed whilst he went and sat on a chair across from her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked forgetting what he had said earlier.

"Tell me what happened before Jack was rowing you to that island." Will said, wanting to know every detail. She didn't know what it was, but the strange feeling about Jack that she had earlier made her want to tell Will everything in hopes that he would be able to make things better.

She began with their meeting in London, leaving out a few 'minor' details. She told him about their trip to the fountain of youth which seemed to have him intrigued.

"The one legged man used a poisoned blade, and since my father had be stabbed by it, he needed the fountain, I told Jack to let me save him, but he wouldn't. He killed my father! The only family I had left was taken away by Jack!" She said with both anger and sorrow in her voice. "but now he's gone too, so I have no one."

At this, Jack jumped up "No no no. Will, that is a lie. I saved her life, unfortunately at the expense of her father whom, she decisively left out, was none other than Blackbeard, aka Edward Teach." Jack growled, angry that she didn't appreciate this decision he had made for her, the decision without which she would not be here. "And I am still here! I have not left her!" He continued in his angry tone. Will could tell Jack was angry now, besides for the tone in his voice, he had almost an aura around him.

Will knew that when ghosts became angry or otherwise emotionally distressed, they could sometimes have an affect on things like the room temperature, or they could become visible for a few seconds at a time. This was not good he thought. The room suddenly became very cold, the lanterns that lit the room went out, and it became almost completely dark, at this Will immediately got up to light the lanterns again knowing that Angelica may not like the dark.

"Calm down" He ordered in a harsh whisper while glaring at Jack, so Angelica would not hear him.

"Would you like a blanket or something Ms Teach, you look cold" He asked her when the room was lit again. She nodded as he got up and left the room. She was alone once again, or so she thought.

Jack was still angry as he paced around the room.

"How could ye say that!" Jack was yelling now, for he could not believe what she said. "I saved yer life, and if I hadn't ye would not be here!"

Angelica looked up. The color rushed from her face. Could it be? Was that Jack yelling from the other side of the room?

She could only hear some of what he was saying, but she knew it was his voice. She heard 'How could you' and 'I saved your life'. She was shocked.

She stood up about to walk over to where she saw him standing, when he turned around to face her. He looked into her eyes, and with that all the anger left him.

He saw the fear and horror in her eyes that made him want nothing more than to hug her. She saw him. He was just standing there with that stupid grin on his face.

"Come here, luv" He said calmly. She started walking cautiously over to where he was standing with his arms out as if he was going to hug her.

But, the closer to him she got, the harder it was for her to see him, and when she stood where he had been, he was gone.

"Jack?" She whimpered, the tears streaming down her face again.

She sat down right there in the middle of the floor, not wanting to move, and she kept crying. Jack, not really sure what just happened, did not want to see her cry anymore, but he could not stop her. He kneeled down in front of her. He hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder, while his hand rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't cry anymore, luv, ol' Jack hasn't left ye yet." Jack whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Don't worry, they will actually sail somewhere, hopefully in the next chapter, and there will be more JackxAngelica moments in the future. The story will move on from just a lot of dialogue to an actual quest. I hope you like it so far. Please review, and if there is something that you want me to add I will try to incorporate it in one way or another. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Well it looks like this will probably be the last chapter until next weekend. :'( Hopefully I'll be able to write some more chapters by then. Since school just started, and my sport is starting practices again, I will probably not be able to write them as fast as I did this weekend. Don't worry though, at the beginning of this story I promised not to stop writing it until it was finished and I stand by that. ****Also, I would like to thank the reviewers for their support, comments, and ideas.**

* * *

><p>Will returned with a blanket in his hands, but he dropped it when he entered the room and saw Angelica crying on the floor, with Jack close by her side.<p>

"Ms Teach are you okay? What happened?" He asked her, even though he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"I thought…I thought I saw…No I didn't, I must be going crazy" She mumbled, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Will walked over to her and put the blanket around her shoulders as he helped her back over to the edge of the bed. When he sat next to her, she put her arms around him, and cried into his shoulder. He wasn't sure what to do, he had not had much experience with upset women before, since he had not been around Elizabeth in years.

"Shh...It will be okay. You aren't going crazy" He spoke softly whilst trying to think of a good way to tell her that she had actually seen Jack.

Jack sat in the chair across from them, jealous that he was not the one comforting her. He knew she had hugged Will because he was the only one there, but he couldn't even look at them.

"I miss...him … so much.." She barely could barely say it through all of the tears.

"Everything will be ok, you are not going mad, you are safe here" Will said, hoping she would take comfort in his words.

"Will, you have to make her stop crying, I can't take it any longer. You must make her stop. Talk to her. You have to find an easy way to tell her that she did actually see me and she's not going crazy." Jack spoke softly with a depressed tone that made his words hang heavily in the air. Will could only think of one way to tell her, but as he had seen earlier, she had quite a temper and he was afraid to face it.

Here it goes, he thought before he decided to speak.

"Jack, how am I supposed to tell her that? Are you crazy?" Will said to Jack over the muffled sobs of Angelica. "Jack you have to help me, she will only stop crying if she knew you were actually here." He continued, and with that Angelica lifted her head, looking confused at his words. It didn't sound like he was talking to her, but rather about her. Jack stood up, not quite sure what Will was doing. Didn't that idiot know he shouldn't talk to him in her presence?

"Will what are you doing? and How can I possibly help you?" Jack asked eyeing Will questioningly.

"I'm doing exactly what you said Jack. Trying to convince Ms. Teach, here, that you are not gone forever, and that there is a way to bring you back." Will said still holding Angelica.

She couldn't believe this. She pushed herself away from Will, and coincidentally in the direction of Jack. He stepped behind her and put his hands around her waist, wishing that he could actually hold her again.

"Don't lie to me!" She warned Will "Why should I believe you?"

"Well, you obviously won't trust my word, but perhaps I can show you." He suggested. "Wait here with Jack, and I'll be right back." He told her, giving Jack a glance as he walked out.

Jack was still holding his arms around her as if he could keep her there, but he couldn't. She walked right through his arms and sat back down on the bed. Her mind was filled with questions. Was Will telling the truth? Was Jack really still in the room with her? Could he really be brought back?

He had not been gone more than a few minutes, when he came back through the door interrupting Angelica's long line of questions. He held a small item . It appeared to be very old, but not that valuable. How could this little thing help her?

"Here it is, I am quite sure you have seen one of these before" Will said as he handed it to her. She took it cautiously, and soon realized what it was.

"A mirror? How is this going to help me?" She questioned him. Jack sat down right next to her, in the hope that she would use the mirror sometime and see him.

"Just hold it up in front of you" He instructed. She did as he said, but only saw herself. Will gave her a look suggesting it was obvious, as he slightly turned the mirror to show the Jack next to her.

"Jack?!" She yelled, as she jumped up, not sure if she believed what she saw. Jack got up as well and stood right behind her.

"ello luv, long time no see, eh" He said sweetly, even though she couldn't hear him still.

She watched him standing there behind her, his lips moving as he spoke. "Why can't I hear him?" She said turning to Will.

"Well, unfortunately the mirror can only let you see the dead, not communicate with them." Will sighed. "He said hello just then, incase you were wondering. And also, he can hear everything you and I can, so feel free to speak to him, just remember that he can't answer at the moment"

Now that she knew Jack was there Will was not looking forward to being a messenger between them. So he decided to leave as fast as he could before she asked him to speak for Jack.

"I have to go give my crew a heading, I'll be at the helm if you need me." Will said as he walked out the door leaving Angelica all alone with Jack.

"Mr. Turner, we have a friend to save. Make way for Cuba." Will yelled to his father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What could they possibly need in Cuba? What do you think it is or should be? I'm curious to know. **

**Anyways, like I said I may not be able to update until the weekend, but I will try to update sooner. Please review cause I love reading what people think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Well, I guess it turned out that I had more time than I thought today, so here is another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>What was she supposed to say? He couldn't answer her so she couldn't ask him anything, so what now? She had no idea what to do. If she was actually going to talk to him, she would need Will, but she was fairly certain that he wouldn't enjoy that. She just wanted Jack back to his human self. She would do anything for him to be able to hold her in his arms again.<p>

"I've missed you, Jack" She said sweetly. She held up the mirror and watched a smile appear on Jack's face.

"I know, luv" Jack said pointing to his eye, then tapping the side of his head, hoping she would understand. She understood, but she wished she could hear him.

"Jack? Do you know who killed you?" She decided to ask him, cause if he knew, she would find out eventually and kill the sorry bastard who killed him.

"No, luv, I don't know" He said shaking his head. She sighed, wishing that she could remember what happened. She must have known who killed him, but she just could not remember.

"I'm going to ask Will where we are going, and how we can bring you back" She said walking out of the room. Jack followed close behind her as she approached Will who was standing at the helm.

* * *

><p>"Will, where are we going?" Jack shouted to him from behind Angelica.<p>

"We are sailing for Cuba" Will responded plainly. Jack stopped walking. He knew what was in Cuba. His face twitched at the thought of their destination. Angelica saw his expression in the mirror, and became suddenly concerned for she knew that Jack was not fearful of very many things.

"Cuba? What's in Cuba?" Angelica asked confused.

"The Pantano river is. There is a building that used to be home to the sea goddess, Calypso, while in her human form. She had a book that contains the ritual to save Jack" Will answered watching Jack cringe at his words.

"Will, what in hell is going through yer mind?! I am not stepping one ghostly foot in that abandoned shack. I've heard it be cursed, and all who enter are afflicted with a fate worse than death itself" Jack expressed with an upset tone.

"Jack calm down, we are going, unless you don't want to live again?" Will asked, not understanding Jack's apparent dislike for that place.

"Of course I do, and don't think I don't, that place just creeps me out, and I don't want anyone to get hurt as a result of the curse, ye cannot let her enter that place!" Jack said motioning to Angelica as the person he would not like to see hurt.

Angelica was still standing there only hearing Will's side of the conversation, but she was watching Jack. He appeared to be talking again and making a large assortment of hand movements. He looked distressed, and she wondered why.

"What did he just say?" She demanded, while still watching Jack who had since stopped waving his hands and was now standing still, just looking at her.

Jack glared at Will hoping he would get the message and only repeat the first part, cause if she knew that he didn't want her in there she would make a point to go in, and nothing would be able to stop her. Will returned the look, and decided to go against it.

"He said the place we are going to was cursed by Calypso herself. Also, that he of course he wanted to be human again, and that he forbade you to enter that place in fear of your safety.

"You said that did you, Jack? Well, you know me enough to know I can take care of myself. And you can't exactly stop me now can you?" She knew that would make him upset but she didn't care, and she didn't need him to worry about her for no reason.

"He can't, but I can. And I will. You are not going into that building. Jack is." Will stated making it clear that she was not getting her way this time.

"Will, I already told ye, I'm not stepping in that cursed place. And incase you forgot, I can't exactly pick up anything. What are you thinking?" Jack was confused, knowing what the curse really entailed.

"Jack, you are going in there if you want to be human, and while you are there I will watch over Angelica for you. Sound fair?" Will countered trying to reach a solution.

"Will, neither I nor ye, nor her can step in that place. The curse is that if ye enter, the one ye truly luv will die b'fore yer eyes, and if they already be dead, ye will be forced to relive it" Jack spoke gravely, his word hung in the air. Will suddenly didn't know what to say, he could only think of Elizabeth and how he would not be able to live if she were dead, and he figured Jack felt the same way.

"Lower the anchors!" Will shouted to his crew. They all stared at him. "Do it now! Lower the anchors!" Will continued to shout, his crew now running to drop anchors.

They were now stopped in the middle of the sea.

"What are you doing, we have to get there so we can save Jack!" Angelica yelled to Will who was now staring blankly at the sea around them.

"Jack, come with me. Angelica, stay here, or go back to the cabin. I need to speak with Jack." Will spoke sternly, turning to walk away.

Jack quickly followed Will to his cabin so focused that he didn't realize Angelica was following a few steps behind.

Will shut the door behind him, knowing that Angelica had probably followed them.

She had a feeling that it would be a long time before she would see them again., so she sat down against the door hoping that she would be able to hear what Will was saying to Jack.

"Jack! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Will almost yelled, while Jack just sat down apearing to be calm.

"Well, I didn't think it was relevant." Jack shrugged.

"Not relevant? No one can go in there! Not you cause of Angelica, not me cause of Elizabeth, and not Angelica cause of … wait?" Will had an idea, but he knew Jack wouldn't like it.

Angelica who was still outside, heard what Will said not sure what he was thinking but she knew it had to do with her. That isn't good, she thought to herself.

"Ohh no. No no no! Ye will not use her. Ye can't let her go in there. Ye know what she was like earlier. I can't make her go through that again, and neither should you." Jack was now angry, he could not stand the thought of her having to watch him die again. The tears and the pain it had caused her was too much for him to bare.

"But Jack, we need to know who killed you! And if she truly loves you, then she should be willing to watch you die again if it meant bringing you back. Of course it would be painful to watch, but the information it gives us could be useful. Please, she may be your only hope." Will said pleadingly hoping not to upset Jack further.

That was it, she couldn't listen to the one sided conversation anymore, she knew she had to do what Will suggested to Jack.

Just as Jack was about to reject Will's plan, he heard the door open behind him. Damn Spaniard, never knowing what is best for herself. Ugh, he thought.

"I'll do it for Jack" She said bravely, even though the idea of watching him die sent chills down her spine. Jack walked up behind her as she held up the mirror to see his expression. He was upset, and she could tell.

"Jack, I'm doing it for you, don't worry, I'll be fine." She tried to convince him.

"I don't think ye should, luv, who knows how pitifully awful my death was? You shouldn't have to re live that." He said looking at Will to tell her.

"Oh um, he said the he was against you going through with this, and he didn't want you to relive the pain again. And he mentioned that he didn't want you to see how pitiful he was when he died." Will said hoping these words would not deter her.

"Oh, Jack. I love you, and if I don't do this for you, then I may never see you again. Do not ask me to live without you" She was almost crying again, but she forced herself control emotions in front of him.

"Shh, its okay luv" He whispered softly, seeing the tears she was fighting to hold back. "I love ye too no matter what happens, and if ye are set on doin this for me, then all I ask is that ye be careful." He looked to Will again, who now was sitting and not really paying much attention.

"Will, tell her for me will ye?" Jack said after a moment of silence.

"Oh, yeah sure Jack." He mumbled, then turned to Angelica "He said he loves you no matter what, and he wants you to be careful" Will said softly trying to sound as interested in the conversation as possible.

"Its settled then, when we arrive, you, me and Jack will row over to the house, and I will go in and get whatever it is that we need to save Jack. Then you will probably have to row us all back Will, as I will probably be afflicted with the curse by then." She said hoping that her plan would work. She needed this plan to work. She would not spend the rest of her life without Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What will she think when she watches him die again? And, what does she need from the shack to save him? What do you think? I hope you like it so far. Please review with your thoughts and suggestions. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well, I can't believe that I actually had time to write this chapter today. I hope it isn't too bad. This chapter isn't the most exciting, and it isn't the longest, but it sets the scene for the next chapter which I think will be more interesting, and I can't wait to finish writing it. Anyways,**** I am grateful for all of the positive reviews, and ****I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"We will be arriving soon" Will told Angelica who stood solemnly next to him at the helm. Jack was standing at the bow, watching the land in front of them appear to grow as they steadily got closer. He kept remember how much Angelica had been crying earlier, and he grimaced at the thought of having to watch her go through that again. He could not deny that he was worried about what was going to happen.<p>

Back at the helm Angelica was worried as well. She was hoping that what they needed wouldn't be hard to find, because she wanted to spend as little time in that place as possible. Then it dawned on her that she didn't actually know what she was looking for.

"Will, it occurs to me that you have not said what it is that I need to find. What is it?" Angelica eyed Will with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ah yes, you will need to find the book of rituals. It is fairly big, and old so it should be no trouble finding it. You will also need to find the Ouija board and planchette so Jack can speak to you. And last but not least, we will need four candles. We will need all of that if we intend to help Jack." He said as her expression changed to that of fear and dread for what was soon to come. "Also, I think the ritual requires Jack's original body, so we shall have to wash the blood off him, and store him somewhere cool." Angelica grimaced, not wanting to even look at Jack's dead corpse that was stored below decks at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Drop anchor, and lower the longboat!" Will commanded . "Mr. Turner, you are in command until we return"<p>

"Aye, sir" Mr. Turner responded from the lower deck.

"Jack, its time to go make you human again! Get your ghostly self over here, hurry up!" Will yelled to Jack who was still lost in thought at the front of the ship. Jack didn't hear Will, but he knew the ship had stopped moving forward and realized it was time to go. He turned and walked slowly over the the small boat.

"Angelica, are you ready to go?" Will asked her with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, lets get this over with" She said with fake confidence as they both got into the boat.

* * *

><p>Will rowed them up the river into the ominous jungle. He remembered the last time he was here with Jack. It was not something he enjoyed remembering, since it was right after Jack had been eaten by the kraken and everyone was depressed, and at that time he was hardly speaking to Elizabeth. He was happy they had gotten over that, but he still didn't like thinking about it.<p>

While Will was rowing and clearly deep in thought, Jack was sitting across from Angelica. He was content to just watch her, hoping that after this was all over he would be able to hold her in his arms again.

Angelica was just sat there. She didn't know where in the boat Jack was, but she could use some comforting about now, cause she was starting to feel sick just thinking about what she was about to witness. She pulled out the mirror that she had brought with her and angled it around so she could find Jack. And there he was, sitting right in front of her, a smirk appearing across his face as he watched her with that mirror. He moved to sit right next to her, so she would not have to sit with her back to him in order to see him. He put his arm around her shoulder, and leaned his head against hers. She smiled, feeling a bit better since she could see him and know for sure that he was there for her.

"Thanks Jack" She whispered, still smiling at him.

"No problem, luv" He whispered in return. They were both so busy looking in the mirror that they didn't even realize they had stopped moving. They had arrived.

Not wanting to ruin this moment between them, Will kept quiet, knowing that he would want the same if it were him and Elizabeth.

Jack lifted his head realizing that they had indeed arrived. A grave expression washed over his face, signalling to Angelica too that they were there, and it was time for her to go.

She stood up, and stepped off the boat onto the small dock in front of the shack.

"Don't forget, you need the book of rituals, the ouija board and planchette, and the candles." Will said hoping to god that she didn't forget anything, cause he had a feeling that she would not want to repeat this process if she did. She turned and smiled at Will, then turned again holding up the mirror so she could see Jack one last time.

"Be careful, luv, and don't worry, we are here for ye when ye get back" Jack said and smiled warmly at her.

"Uh...he said be careful and don't worry. And that we will be here for you when you get back" Will repeated what Jack had said.

She put the mirror away, and took a step closer to the door. She paused still nervous about entering. "Just breath, you can do this. For jack" she whispered to herself, and with that she opened the door and took a step inside. She turned around just in time to see Will smiling at her when the door mystically slammed shut. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with fear and tried to open the door again, but it was locked and she didn't have the key. She was now completely alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well they finally made it. What will the ritual be to bring Jack back? What kind of other things will they need? What do you think? Please review. I hope you like it so far, and the next chapter should be good too. Oh I just can't wait to finish it. :) So excited!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Ok, I am going to apologize right now for this chapter, it is neither as interesting as I thought it would be, nor is it as fulfilling to the story although they learn some new knowledge. But all in all please don't hate me. I know I said this was going to be the interesting chapter, but I made a mistake, and it is actually next chapter that you all will want to read. lol. Anyways, thank you for the great reviews, and ideas. Btw, I would like to specially thank user, Gracie's Jar of Dirt, for their review which happened to have an effect on this chapter, hopefully for the better. Please try to enjoy this chapter, ( I know it may be difficult, but please try) lol.**

* * *

><p>She spun around trying to taking her surroundings. The room was dark and she quickly scanned the area looking for some matches to light some of the many candles in the room. She searched around for a few minutes until she found them. She lit a few candles and refocused herself on finding the items. She was in awe of how much stuff that one lady had when she lived there. There were piles of books everywhere, and all manner of jarred creatures and things hanging from the ceiling.<p>

She had to stay focused, for Jack.

She would first find the candles, there were so many just lying around that she decided to find four that were the least melted. She set them on the table, now for the ouija board. Where would she find that? Something like that wouldn't just be left in the open, would it? She was frantically looking through everything.

She looked around the whole front room for that board, but still nothing. She wandered into the back room and looked under the cluttered table and surrounding chairs, and there it was. Under a chair pushed far against the wall, covered in a thick layer of dust. She pulled it out and blew it off. It had some strange patterns on it, the likes of which she had never seen before.

Oh well, thats not important she thought still looking at the antique. She brought it back over to the table and set it next to the candles. Now for the book of rituals. She scanned the room once more.

There had to be hundreds of book in this room alone. She didn't even want to think of how many there could be in the rest of the building. She thought she should get started going through the piles of books. She went over to one stack, picked it up and turned to bring it back to the table, but she wasn't paying attention and hit her head on a glass bottle making it fall to the floor with a loud crash.

* * *

><p>Just outside the shack, Jack and Will were waiting in silence, fearing for when Angelica would return and the curse would take over her. They both look up when they heard a loud crash from inside. Jack had a worried look on his face as he stood about to go in after her to make sure she was okay.<p>

"Jack, you know better than I why you can't go in there. She will be fine so just sit down. We will just have to wait until she comes out with the stuff for you, and then we can help her." Will said sternly making sure Jack listened. Jack sat back down, but his worried expression never left his face.

* * *

><p>Back inside…<p>

"Ow" she hissed, as she set the books down. She looked at what fell, it looked like a human foot...uh...she didn't feel good, but she looked away and remembered why she was still there. The book of rituals for Jack.

"I must find it" She whispered to herself as she pawed through the pile of books.

Book of Spells, Cloud Reading, Telling the Future, and countless others, none of them were what she was looking for. Will had said it was big, old and she couldn't possibly miss it, but then where was it? She had gone through tons of books, and still nothing. She kept thinking of possible places someone would store a book of that importance. Lets see, under a chair, on the bookshelf, on the floor, or...sitting right on the middle of the table that she had completely ignored. She wandered back over to the table, low and behold, there it was sitting right next to the candles and ouija board. She opened it looking for the ritual they needed to make sure they didn't need anything else before she left, because she knew for sure that she was never coming back. She flipped through the pages stopping at some that could have been what she was looking for. Creating Life, no. Waking the Dead, no. Killing the Dead, definitely not. Rejoining the Body and Soul, ah this looks like it she thought.

"For this ritual you will need the following items: The flesh of the dead, blood of the killer, tears of the friend, a cup of something from their favorite place, and a kiss from the lover. The tears, blood, and thing from their favorite place is to be mixed with their favorite drink." She read aloud. "The spirit must drink it from a special glass, while occupying the same space as their body, and as they are kissed by their lover, their spirit and body will be joined and will rise again in the world of the living. Thats not too complicated." She finished reading and closed the book.

She was leaving this place now, since she knew she wouldn't need to come back. She placed the ouija board on the book, and the candles on top of that, and she went to open the door for herself, but it was still locked.

She couldn't leave yet, she had to find that damn key. She examined the lock to see how big the key could be, and unfortunately as it turned out the keyhole was incredibly smaller than the average ones. Now what she going to do? She couldn't spend her time looking for that key. The door didn't appear to be very stable, she wondered if it would break if she ran into it. She took a few steps back to get a running start. She ran forwards slamming into the door, it shook slightly but did not appear to be anywhere near breaking down. She didn't want to do that again. She decided to try another tactic, she looked around for something resembling a hammer. She found a wooden mallet, curious as to why a voodoo goddess would need a mallet, she picked it up. She looked at it and shrugged, oh well she was going to get out even if she had to break the door into a million tiny pieces. She went back over to the door and started attacking it with the hammer. Finally she broke a small hole through the door, and she could barely see Will and the boat waiting for her.

From the outside, Will and Jack heard a lot of banging on the door not sure what Angelica was doing.

"She must be very angry at something to be making that much noise all by herself" Jack almost chuckled as he knew how violent she could be when she was upset.

"Well, I just want her to hurry up and finish releasing her anger on the door so we can get out of this cursed place." Will said impatiently.

* * *

><p>Back inside… Angelica was still smaking the door with that mallet, the hole growing larger and larger, soon it was big enough for her to fit her hand through and open the door from the outside.<p>

She threw the mallet to the ground and went back for her stack of items. She briskly walked out of the shack and was welcomed by a smiling Will, who quickly took the stuff from her.

"Will remind her that the curse will go into effect as soon as she steps off the dock" Jack said sternly.

"Angelica, wait, do not step off the dock yet. If you wish to say anything to Jack before you have to suffer the curse, speak now, cause the curse goes into effect as soon as you leave the dock." Will warned her.

"Ok then" She pulled out her mirror again, and angled it so she could see Jack watching her. She looked into his eyes "I love you Jack" She said "And no matter what happens, I always will." She said, never breaking eye contact with him.

Will set the ouija board in front of Jack so he could respond to her. She turned around to see what he would say. He moved the planchette and spelled the word "I will always love you too, and I wont ever leave you again" A smile spread over her face as she read his message. "Ok here it goes" She said as she stepped into the boat, and immediately she felt dizzy and disoriented. Will stood up just in time to catch her as she feinted. He lowered her carefully in the boat, and quickly began to row them back to the Dutchman.

"Don't worry, luv, I'm here for ye" Jack said sounding depressed while watching her just lie there. Hoping it wouldn't be too painful for her, and although he knew it would be awful, but he also knew she was the strongest person he knew, and that if anyone could get through it, she could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok I know what you are thinking, "What they didn't even get to Angelica's vision yet? What is this person waiting for?" and to put it simply, I suppose I was trying to set the scene for everything that comes next, and unfortunately that means a few boring short chapters here and there. But try not to worry cause I will get to Angelica's little trip down memory lane in the next chapter. Please review cause I would love to know what was good, bad, and awful. I would also like to see some of your ideas for what could happen next, even though it is pretty predictable...anyways, thanks for reading. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Ok here is another chapter. Oo so exciting. Well I guess last chapter wasn't so bad based on the reviews, so that's good. Also I would like to thank everyone for their support and ideas. Ok before you read this chapter, let me say that it may become very confusing about who is talking, or doing something else. It could get confusing with all of the pro-nouns (he's and she's) but try and follow it as best you can I guess. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations and please enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p>Angelica opened her eyes. Where was she? Why was she on a beach?<p>

It seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't remember being there. She looked around to see if she could find anyone.

There. She spotted a small dinghy that was steadily getting closer to shore. There appeared to be two people in it, but she couldn't quite see who they were. She walked closer to the water so she could see them as they got closer.

It was her and Jack, but if she was supposed to witness Jack's death, why was she seeing this? She was completely confused.

They were now close enough that she could hear what they were saying.

"I hate you" She heard her other self say to Jack.

"The bloke who saved yer life" Jack replied with a less than happy expression on his face.

"The years I possess, stolen from my own father." The other Angelica retorted.

"I only helped Blackbeard do what any father should have done" Jack explained.

"you are cruel" she continued.

They had reached the shore, Jack stepped out of the boat, and lifted a restrained Angelica up and tossed her onto the sand along with a pistol.

"He was going to leave me on this beach? With nothing but a pistol?!" Angelica grumbled to herself, while still observing her other self and Jack.

She winced as her other self tried to hit Jack over the head with a log, but luckily Jack was able to stop her.

"Did that really happen?" She asked still not remembering any of this.

She chuckled at the silly excuses her other self yelled at Jack to make him stay. Although there was actually a treasure to rule the wind and tide, she would never be desperate enough to tell Jack, would she? Now she wasn't so sure, this conversation seemed very familiar. She was deep in thought until she heard Angelica stop yelling at him.

"Jack, there something I wanted to tell you from the moment we met" Angelica heard her other self say, and suddenly became interested again.

"Go on then." Jack replied as he took a step closer to her.

"I love you." She said softly.

"As do I, always have, always will" Jack returned in an equally soft tone.

They leaned in to kiss when Jack turned and started running back to the dinghy.

"What? He was going to leave even though I said I loved him? That bastard." Angelica growled.

"Jack!" She heard her other self yell after him. She observed her cautiously not sure what she was going to do, but she soon found out. Her other self had gone to get the pistol Jack had left for her. Oh no, she thought as she realized what was happening.

"Jack watch out!" She yelled to him, but of course he couldn't hear her.

Her other self had returned to the edge of the beach and aimed the gun at Jack. The shot rang through the air, as Angelica spun around to see Jack fall over in the boat.

"No, no, no. This cannot be happening!" She was frantic as she watched her other self have a similar reaction. "I killed Jack?! What am I going to do?" Angelica was furious with herself.

* * *

><p>Now having returned to the Dutchman, Jack was sitting next to her bed worried for when she would wake up. She had been lying mostly still, twitching occasionally, but Jack assumed it was because of the curse. Jack jumped up as she suddenly said in a concerned tone "Jack, watch out" her eyes were still closed, and he began to worry again about the effect this vision would have on her. He heard her speak again, this time she sounded less concerned and more upset. "No no no." He was curious what she was talking about and decided to ask her when she woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>What had she done? She quickly swam out to the dingy that wasn't too far away, following her other self, and climbed in. She watched her other self lift Jack's head onto her lap, and put pressure on the bloody wound to his chest. She looked down at him with fear filling her eyes, and tears streaming down her cheeks. She had not wanted this. She knew she usually wasnt that good at her aim.<p>

She watched Jack lift his hand to her other self's face and wiped some of the tears from her eyes. "Here's to revenge, sweet and clear" he almost whispered as he grinned up at her. "Shh. You will be alright" Her other self pretended to sound confident as she put on a fake smile for him.

"Not this time luv" he whispered, as he glanced slightly at the hole in his chest, and at the blood on her hands. She watched her other self lean her face close to his so that her lips barely brushed his cheek as she whispered "I love you Jack Sparrow". She started crying, more than her other self had been.

"I love you too Angelica Teach, and I believe there should be a captain in there somewhere" He said to her other self, he chuckled slightly and closed his eyes for the last time. "NO! You can't die! You are Jack Sparrow!" She looked away at what she heard her other self say sobbing with her head resting on his chest.

She couldn't watch this anymore. She just wanted to get out of there. How much more of this would she have to see?

She watched as her other self jumped out of the boat into the shallow water and made her way back to shore tears still filling her eyes. She stood and looked back at Jack. What had she done? He would never forgive her for this.

"I'm sorry, Jack" She said through her tears, as she too got out of the boat and followed her other self back to land. She followed her other self to the other side of the island and sat down next to her. She tried to understand what her other self was saying between tears.

"Why did you have to save me?" she heard her say loud. "Why couldn't you just let me die so I would not have to live without you now? This is all your fault SPARROW!"

"No it wasn't you idiot! It was your own fault! You pushed him to the limit, and when he finally decided to leave you again you couldn't take it! Its your own fault. My fault!" She almost yelled as she watched her other self continue to cry. She dropped her head into her hands wishing that she could just leave this place.

Her other self yelled for a few more minutes before she passed out from exhaustion and dehydration.

Angelica was happy that her counterpart was now silent allowing her to think. She was wondering what Jack would do when he found out. What would he say? She didn't want to lose him again. Those questions whirled around her mind, and soon she too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jack was lost in thought, pondering many questions he had for Angelica. He looked up at her to see her eyes flutter open.<p>

"Jack!" She said, sitting up with a sense of urgency.

Jack jumped up, and ran out the door to get Will, knowing that he would not be missed for a minute.

"Will come here! She's awake!" Jack yelled to Will who was looking over the ritual in his cabin. They both entered the room to see that she was sitting up, tears running down her face. Will went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It is okay, remember that Jack is still here, we can bring him back." Will said trying to comfort her. She started to calm down and wiped the tears off her face.

"Who did you see? Do you know who killed him?" Will questioned cautiously.

"I'm kind of tired, can we go over this later?" Angelica lied not wanting to tell them what she saw.

"Of course. I'm sure Jack will wait with you if you decide you want to talk about it. Don't forget the ouija board is on the table if you do want to talk with him." Will said as he got up and left the room.

She held up her mirror and angled it at Jack. She looked at the worry in his eyes, and she felt sick. It was her fault they were in this mess.

"Jack, I...I need to be alone." She said as she walked over to see what he would say in response.

Jack watched her longing to hold her again, but he soon went over to the table and spelled out "It's ok luv, I understand you need time, but I'll be out on deck if you need me"

She angled the mirror and watched him sadly walk out the door with a depressed look in his eyes.

She sank to the floor lifting her hands to cover her face. How was she ever going to tell him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oo, how is she going to tell him? What do you think? How was it? Was it all you thought it would be? I'm curious to know. Thanks for reading, and please review. :)**

**On another note, I am going to try to write the next chapter tonight as well so be watching for that a bit later. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Yay I succeeded. 2 chapters in one night. :) I hope you like it. Lots of drama, hopefully not as confusing as the last chapter. Ok, last chapter was predictable, and that is how I meant it to be, as a set up for this one so don't judge it too harshly. Thanks for all of the great reviews, and please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"Will, I have a need to be lookin at that book of rituals if ye don't mind." Jack said as he leisurely walked into Will's cabin.<p>

"May I ask why? You've already spent hours looking at the ritual to bring you back, what do you need now, and why aren't you with Angelica?" Will gave Jack a curious look.

"She said she wanted to be alone, which is why I am here. I have a feeling she won't be be tellin us what it is she saw." He spoke knowing that he was right. "I know her Will, if she wants to hide something, she will. I need to find a way to look into her memories, and thats why I be needin that book there, savy." Will also had this same feeling, that it may be to difficult for her to talk about, so he gave in.

"Well come on then, lets see if we can find what you want." Will said, surprised at how quickly he agreed with Jack.

"Let's see, 'memory removal' no, "memory transfer' no, 'fake a memory' no, ugh, there has to be one" Will said as he flipped through some more pages. "Ok what about this one? 'memory viewer'? Will this work for you?" Will turned to Jack who started reading the ritual.

"Step one: The person whose memory you are trying to view must be asleep, ok no problem. Step two: the viewer must be sitting next to them, one hand resting on their forehead,one hand resting over their heart, while thinking of what they wish to see. Okay thats easy." Jack read aloud, smiling at how simple it sounded. "step three: the viewer must say 'reveal your memories' four times. They will then be able to see the memory as if they were there while it was happening." Jack finished reading looking happily at Will who just shook his head.

"Caution, this ritual goes generally unnoticed by the memory owner, but it can cause a headache afterwards. On rare occasions, the memory owner will wake up, aware of what happened. Jack do you know how upset she would be if she found out?" Will asked giving Jack an unapproving look.

"Of course I do, but that is besides the point, if she is not willing to come forwards with the information, then I shall have to find out myself. Will we need to know." Jack said truly wishing he didn't have to do this to her. "If it will make you feel better why don't you go ask her before she goes to sleep." Jack compromised. Will rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't expect me to protect you from her tomorrow if she doesn't tell me now." Will warned. Jack followed Will back to her cabin.

"I'll see if she is still awake." Jack said as he stepped through the door. He saw her just sitting on the edge of her bed. He returned to Will and nodded. Will knocked on the door.

"Come in" She said sounding emotionally unstable. Will and Jack entered the room. Will sat across from her, while Jack merely stood by the door.

"How are you feeling?" will asked, genuinely concerned for her.

"I...I'm fine. why wouldn't I be?" She scowled at him.

"Ok ok, no need to get upset. I just came to ask if you felt like talking about who killed Jack. We need to gather the items for the ritual, and blood of his killer is top priority on the list." Will explained attempting to stay as calm as possible.

"Is Jack here?" She asked Will as she glanced around the room. Jack shook his head violently, and waved his hands everywhere signalling Will to say no, fearing that if she knew he was there she would not talk. Will didn't know what to say. He really wanted to know what she was going to say, but he didn't want to make her mad if she found out Jack was there.

Knowing what Will was about to say Jack spoke up. "Will think about it mate. The faster we know, the faster we won't be a bother to ye anymore. Thats gotta count for somethin eh?" Jack tried to be convincing hoping it worked. Will slightly nodded so Angelica wouldn't notice.

"No, Jack isn't here. He is on deck watching the sunset." Will said hoping she would believe him.

"Ok, I just don't want him to be angry. If he knew what I was about to tell you he may never speak to me again" Angelica said softly. Uh oh, thought Will. He realized he made the wrong choice by lying to her.

"Hold that thought Agnelica. I am going to make sure Jack isn't just standing outside the door." He said as he quickly got up and left the room, Jack hot on his heels. Will shut the door behind them.

"What was that about?!" Jack growled with an expression of pure anger on his face.

"Jack, you may not have caught on yet, but I have and if she says what I think she is going to, then it is best that you do not hear. I'm sorry. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? I know its difficult for you, but please stay here, and try not to do anything you will regret." Will said warningly to Jack who remembered saying similar words to him on their first adventure together.

Jack shrugged "Fine, but ye have to tell me sooner rather than later." Jack said as he walked up to the helm and looked out at the sea. What could she be hiding now?

* * *

><p>Will returned to Angelica's cabin. She was right where he left her. She was looking down.<p>

"Ok, I made sure Jack wouldn't listen. Now what were you about to say?" Will said although he thought he already knew.

"I...I didn't mean too. Will. I...I…" She couldn't finish, it was still to shocking for her to say.

"You killed him. Didn't you?" He sighed and looked into her eyes. She nodded.

"What now? I don't have the heart to tell Jack. I don't want to lose him again. If he knew, he may never even look at me again." She said tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Listen to me" Will said stepping towards her. "I don't know how he will take it. All I know is that he loves you, and even though you may not hear it, he says it all the time. I am sure he can find a way to forgive you. But, I cannot tell him for you. He might be expecting me to, but I will not. He needs to hear it from you." Will said trying to sound reassuring. "He needs to hear the guilt in your voice, and know how sorry you are. And when he is back he will realize that although you killed him, you also saved him." Will continued.

"Okay, I guess I should tell him now then. Can you go get him?" She looked at Will who nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Will yelled to him from the lower deck. Jack turned to see Will signalling for him to come down.<p>

"What? What is it? What did she tell you?" Jack questioned him as he walked past.

"She wants to tell you herself. But please, try to stay calm. It is not something you want to hear, but she has to tell you herself." Will said praying that Jack wouldn't lose it in there.

Will and Jack returned to the cabin.

"Ok Angelica, Jack is here. I'm going to give you two some time." Will gave her a supportive glance as he walked out. Will shut the door behind him, but waited just outside so he could hear the conversation to make sure Jack didn't let his anger get out of control.

She was standing facing the wall at the back of the room, holding the mirror so she could see Jack who was still standing by the door.

"Jack." She said to get his attention. "You need to know something" She continued as he stepped closer to her.

"What is it, luv" he said with a slight smile. She tried not to look into his eyes, but she found it to be very difficult.

"Its...about who killed you" She said quietly. "It was...it was...me. Jack I killed you" She blurted out and hung her head low so she didn't have to see his reaction.

"Ah I see. Ye shot me cause I was going to leave ye on that beach." He was not angry, heck if he had a chance to kill Barbosa when he was marooned he would have tried to shoot him too. He was more surprised that she actually told him, than he was about her killing him.

Angelica was curious to see Jack's reaction, so she looked up again. He was standing right behind her, his hands on her shoulders, with his signature smirk on his face. She wasn't sure why he was smiling but she couldn't resist the urge to smile back.

"You're not angry?" She asked still confused by his expression. They both walked over to the table. Jack spelled out 'No, luv, I don't blame ye. It's my fault.' on the ouija board. She smiled. well at least thats over she thought.

"Now we just need to bring you back" She said hopefully.

Will opened the door and they both looked up to see his bewildered expression.

"Jack? Are you ok? Did she tell you?" Will asked suspicious about his reaction.

"Yeah mate, I know. It was my fault, and I would have done the same thing in her position, except for if I meant to miss my shot, I would have." Jack chuckled, and Will smiled. Finally he thought, hopefully there won't be anymore tears around here, its so depressing.

Angelica yawned, and seeing how tired she was, Will wished her a good night and left. Jack too spelled out "Good night, luv, hopefully things will get back to normal tomorrow, eh' and she watched him leave as well.

Hopefully Jack was right. How hard could the ritual be to preform. They had almost everything already. They had her blood, and she would gladly kiss him anytime, they had his body, they had water from the sea which is his favorite place, they had rum, his favorite drink. So all they needed was the tears from his friend, and they needed some special glass. But who among Jack's friends would cry at the news of his death? And where on earth were they going to get a special glass? Those were questions she would have to sleep on. She lay down and quickly fell asleep after her long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Who does Jack know that would cry over his death? And how much more unspecific could that book be by "special glass"? lol You will just have to wait. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review with comments, ideas, and suggestions. I am always curious to know what you think. :) Hooray for being one step closer to Jack being human again! YAY. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Here is another chapter. Yay. Its kind of short though. Its nice a Will/Jack friend moment. Thanks to all who have read, and or, reviewed. I am grateful for every comment, and idea. **

**Well, I have a busy weekend coming up, and a busy rest of the school year for that matter, along with practices everyday and regattas on the weekends, I will have increasingly less time to write this story, but as I previously promised, I will not abandon this story. **

**So with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is short. :) **

* * *

><p>Jack and Will were standing at the helm thinking about the events of the day.<p>

"That went better than expected, I thought for sure you would be furious with her." Will said breaking Jack's train of thought.

"I was angry, but not at her. It was my fault, so she has nothing to be guilty about, I hope she knows that." Jack said calmly, his eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Ok, but now that we know it was her, that only leaves two things we need for the ritual. The tears, and a glass." Will said trying to think of someone who would cry for Jack. "How many friends do you have Jack?" Will continued knowing that the list wasn't long.

"I got tons of friends. There's ye, Mr. Gibbs, and uh… Elizabeth is my friend." Jack said sounding disappointed by his short list.

"That's what I thought. Well we can rule out me and Gibbs as far as crying goes, so I guess our only shot is Elizabeth, but I don't know how she will react. I would hope she would cry for me, but I don't know about you, Jack." Will said wondering how his wife was, and what she was doing with her life.

"It's worth a try mate, but the only one among us that can go ashore to find her is Angelica whom she does not know. That could be problematic." Jack said slightly worried. "I will accompany Angelica to land and help her locate and befriend your wife. We will then return with her to the ship, she sees me dead, cries, you comfort her and gather her tears. Very good plan I think." Jack said rather unsensitivly. An expression of annoyance spread over Will's face.

"Fine" Jack rolled his eyes. "We bring her back to see ye, ye spend some time together, then we go on with the plan, Is that more to yer liking?" Jack compromised.

"Ok, that has a chance of working if she truly misses you." Will said as he turned to his helmsman. "Make sail for Port Royal."

"Aye, sir" the crewmember replied.

"So, how long will it take to reach our destination?" Jack wondered.

"At this rate, we should be there by midday tomorrow. I am going to get some sleep, and I suggest you do as well, if you can" Will said as he walked to the lower deck and into his cabin.

Jack was left on deck watching the rise and fall of the sea around the ship as it sailed through. He was tried too. He didn't want to sleep on the floor, or down with the crew so he walked into Angelica's cabin.

He watched her for a moment to make sure she was asleep. He desperately wanted to lay with her. And why shouldn't he? Its not like she could see him, or make him leave. He walked over to the bed and lied down next to her. He continued to watch her sleep. He thought she looked so peaceful. He would have put his arms around her and pulled her close to him, if he could have. But he couldn't so he just watched her, as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jack opened his eyes, only to see that Angelica was once again laying on him, not that he could blame her for that. He decided to get up, he had slept well last night and was now looking forward to being alive again. He stretched his arms, and yawned as he gingerly walked out of the room.<p>

He squinted at how bright it was outside. He looked up to see Will standing at the helm with a mixed expression of both excitement and worry on his face.

"Oi, Will, ever seen a more beautiful day?" Jack yelled cheerily as he walked up to stand next to him.

"No, this day is perfect. For the time being that is." Will said with doubt apparent in his voice.

"Ye look bloody awful, whats wrong with ye?" Jack asked almost sounding concerned for his friend.

"Its been so long since I've seen Elizabeth. I can't wait to see her again. But, I have no idea what her life has been like since I've been gone." Will said in a borderline depressed tone.

"Will, ye have helped me with my problems, now let me help ye with yers." Jack said recalling everything Will had ever done for him. "What are ye worried about anyways? She will be overjoyed to see ye." He continued, ending his trip down memory lane.

"I don't know Jack. What if she's with someone else now? What if she isn't in port royal anymore? What if she died? Oh my god Jack what if.." Will said letting his imagination get the better of him, before he was interrupted by Jack.

"Will stop. Ye are ruining my beautiful morning with your bad mood." Jack said turning to face Will. "She is not dead, and anyways did she not say countless times before you left that she loved you?" Jack said sternly trying to make Will calm down.

"Yes," Will muttered, looking down.

"Did she not also brave all manner of situations to save ye?" Jack continued questioning Will trying to make him feel better about seeing his wife.

"Yes," Will was still looking down.

"As I recall she also sacrificed me to that bloody kraken so ye all could get away, even if ye didn't realize it, she saved ye. Right?" Jack could probably come up with a hundred other reasons, but he decided that his next piece of evidence should do the trick.

"Yes she did" Will looked up again, but still spoke quietly.

"And last but certainly not least, She did marry ye, did she not? She could have settled for Norrington, or she could have given into me, who gave her the option. But no, she waited. And do ye know who she waited for? She waited for ye, mate. She loves ye, and if she is in fact with someone else mate, I'll kill 'im for ye. Or at least talk her out of it. Cheer up now will ye?" That was it, Jack said no more knowing that his inspirational talk worked. Will looked calmer now.

"You are right Jack. You know, I think it is going to be a good day, I am just not looking forward to her reaction regarding your death." Will smiled and looked out over the horizon.

"Aye, that is not something I am keen on witnessing either, but I promise it is a necessary evil." Jack too was slightly smiling, glad that he actually was able to help someone. "So, how long til we be arriving then?" Jack asked remembering that Angelica was still asleep, and that he may need to wake her.

"We should be there in a few hours. Shall I go wake Angelica?" Will replied nonchalantly.

"No, let her sleep, she had a long day yesterday, and today could turn into another one depending on how long it takes to find and return with your wife." Jack decided that it would be best for her to get more sleep, because although she needed it, he also knew that she could get very violent when she was tired. He knew that no one ever should be around her when she was like that unless they wanted to be beheaded, so by all means, let her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what did you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Too predictable? Lol I can't really help that. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please review. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Here is another chapter. I had a small bit of writers block yesterday, and plus I was pretty busy so I'm sorry I didn't update. But on the bright side, I got over it and finished this chapter, which is pretty long. Unfortunately, due to having a lot of new activities in my schedule, I think I am going to try and post a chapter every other day (I hope) but I make no promises other than that I will finish the story. **

**So yeah, once again I thank everyone for their reviews, and if you didn't review, then I thank you for just reading the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>She rolled over onto her side, as she opened her eyes. She didn't sleep well. She got up slowly, stretched her arms and yawned. She slipped on her boots and her jacket before walking out onto the deck. She shielded her eyes with her hand as she looked around. The sky was clear, the sun was bright, and the temperature was perfect. She took a breath of the cool fresh sea air.<p>

She walked up to the upper deck where Will was standing by the rail of the ship. He appeared to be talking to himself, but she figured he was actually talking to Jack.

"Do you think she will agree to your plan?" Will asked Jack who nodded to Angelica. Will turned around. "Good morning sleepy head. Its good that you are awake cause we will be arriving soon." He smiled.

"And where are we going?" She asked skeptically.

"Port Royal to pay my wife a visit." Will replied still smiling.

"I thought we were trying to help Jack? And how do you expect to see her anyways? You can't go on land." She said trying to figure out what they had planned.

"We are helping Jack. Elizabeth and Jack have a history, and we need one of his friends to cry over his death. We agreed that she is his best chance. And I know I can't go on land to find her and she can't see Jack so, that leaves you." Will explained hoping she would agree, but her expression made him think otherwise. He turned to Jack who sighed.

"Wrong choice of words mate. Now she will think there was something between Elizabeth and I when there most certainly was not." Jack frowned when he saw Angelica's expression.

"What do you mean by 'they have a history'?" She did not sound happy.

"Nothing, I meant they are good friends but nothing more. Don't worry, you are the only one he's ever seemed to truly be in love with." Will chuckled at her jealousy and looked nervously at Jack who was not smiling.

"Whatever you say. Anyways, you want me to go and find 'Elizabeth' and bring her back?" She said, not looking forwards to this.

"Yes. We need you to find her. Make her trust you enough to come back with you. Then me and Jack will take care of the rest." Will said still smiling.

"First, how am I going to find her? I don't know anything about her. Secondly, if I find her what makes you think she will trust me?" She asked still unsure about this.

"Jack will go with you, but here take this. Even though he knows her well enough to be able to find her, this will help you. As far as making her trust you, I'm afraid you'll have to do that on your own. If you tell her that I need to speak to her about Jack, it should gain her interest enough so you can at least talk to her." Will said reassuringly as he handed her Jack's compass.

"Ok, this could work I guess." She agreed, but still wondered how well Elizabeth and Jack really knew each other.

* * *

><p>"Let go the anchors, and lower the longboat" Will yelled as the ship came into view of Port Royal.<p>

"Aye sir" Some crew members responded before getting to work.

Will turned back to face Jack and Angelica. "Ok, you both know the plan. I will expect you back by no later than midday tomorrow. That should give you enough time to find her, talk to her and come back." Will said as he walked with them down to the lower deck. "Oh, don't forget the mirror, and the compass. Unfortunately, you probably don't want to carry the ouija board with you so Jack won't be able to talk to you unless you learn to lip read. Now off you go, and be careful." He continued, while helping her into the boat.

"We will be fine. See you in at most a day" She said before she pushed off and started rowing to shore.

* * *

><p>She walked quickly up the dock with Jack close behind her.<p>

"Oi, its a shilling to tie your boat to the dock miss." the dockmaster said before they could get very far. "And I shall need to know your name"

"Fine," She sneered as she handed him a coin. "and my name is miss Smith" she lied.

"Well then, Welcome to Port Royal Ms Smith." He said before walking away.

She continued walking "Ok, now where do we go from here?" She asked as she held up the compass. It pointed straight ahead through the town. She held up the mirror to see that Jack had already continued walking. She quickly caught up with him before he could get to far away.

"Hey, you can't just walk away from me. I can't see or hear you remember" She said angrily.

"Well, I want to get this over with as soon as possible if ye don't mind" He replied without facing her, knowing that she couldn't hear him. They walked up the busy street. She kept her eye on the compass to make sure that Jack was going the right way.

He knew that the governor's daughter would not be hard to find. Undoubtedly, after having so many dealings with pirates, and after Will's departure, she would have moved to a secluded area outside of town. Into a house that was inconspicuous and wouldn't attract much attention.

"This way" he signalled to Angelica, as he turned down onto a less busy street.

"Jack, how do you know where you're going? You haven't looked once at the compass. How well do you know this woman?" She asked skeptical of his relationships as she followed him down another even less busy street that led to the outskirts of the town. At this Jack stopped and rolled his eyes. Angelica was looking down at the compass so he stepped behind her as she kept walking. She lifted the mirror again to see where Jack was. She stopped. He was no longer in front of her.

"Jack, where are you?" She said hoping he hadn't left her there. She angled the mirror to see the whole area in front of her, but he wasn't there. She turned it back to herself to see Jack standing behind her. He had his hands on her shoulders. She looked into his eyes.

"We are just friends, luv, there is nothing between us at all" He said hoping to answer her previous question. She tried to read his lips and thought she deciphered some of that he said. "You just said that 'you are friends, and there is nothing between you' right? I assume that is in response to my previous question?" She inquired. He nodded before he stepped back in front of her. He turned down another street and waited for her to follow.

She looked back at the compass and followed Jack around the corner. He really did know where he was going. He was stopped in front of a house. She looked at the compass again, how could he possibly know that this was the house? Not even Jack's words were enough to clear her conscience. He smiled at her before she lowered the mirror to knock on the door.

* * *

><p>"Just a minute" Said a voice from inside the house. "Yes, what can I do for you?" Asked the young english woman.<p>

"Are you Elizabeth Turner?" Angelica asked trying to sound nice to this 'friend' of Jack's.

"That depends on who is asking." The woman said skeptically.

"I am asking, because, I have word from Will" Angelica said trying not to sound irritated.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth. Will sent you?" Elizabeth sounded unsure of what else to say.

"Yes Will sent us, uh.. I mean me to find you. Can I come in, I really need to speak with you" Angelica asked.

"Yes of course, any friend of Will is a friend of mine. Please come in" Elizabeth opened the door for her.

"Would you like anything to eat, or drink?" Elizabeth asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine, can we please just talk, I have some other things that I would like to get done today." Angelica said thinking about Jack.

"Ok fine" Elizabeth returned to the dining room where she left Angelica.

"Will needs to talk to you. Its about one of your old friends." Angelica said watching her cautiously.

"Who is it? Whats wrong?" Elizabeth questioned sounding upset.

"I believe you are quite 'familiar' with a certain Jack Sparrow." Angelica asked already knowing the answer.

"Captain!" She corrected. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes I have had dealings with him in the past, and I consider him a good friend. Why what trouble is he in now?" Jack, who was standing behind Angelica's chair smiled at her reaction to Angelica's mistake.

"I am afraid that Will told me explicitly not to tell you. He wanted to tell you in himself" Angelica sighed.

"Why is it that ye people are so bad with yer wording. Of course now ye told her that ye can't tell her, she will make ye tell her." Jack sighed, now pacing around the room.

"Why would he need to tell me himself if its only about Jack? Why can't you tell me yourself? Actually I'm surprised Jack isn't here himself, usually he looks for his own help, and doesn't recruit some random person to do it for him" Elizabeth said suspiciously, completely ignoring the fact that Will must not be far away if he sent Angelica there. Jack's smile faded when he heard this. Uh oh. Not good.

"That was not very wise. She is not just some person, and by the looks of it she is about to tell you that. Why do ye people continue to make awful word choices." Jack chuckled standing now behind Elizabeth as he watched Angelica's face turn red in anger at Elizabeth's comment.

"Ok fine, whatever, I won't tell you anything, but the news is upsetting so Will thought he should tell you himself. And I am not just some 'random' person. You are not the only one who knows Jack." Angelica said sharply clearly wishing she wasn't there.

"Upsetting? well thats new." Elizabeth said sarcastically, "And just how well do you know that bloody liar Jack Sparrow?" She asked now curious about Angelica's reaction.

"It is a long story that I have neither the time to discuss nor the desire to do so. Can you please just come with me to talk with Will?" Angelica asked now completely annoyed by this conversation. She was thinking about how she killed Jack and she just wanted to get him back. She did not want to wait for this 'friend' of his.

"Ok, but let me get my son first. He is at a friends house, you can stay here if you wish, I will only be gone a few minutes." Elizabeth said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Yes, I will stay here until you return." Angelica rolled her eyes as Elizabeth shut the door behind her. Still remembering how she killed Jack did not help her mood.

* * *

><p>Angelica held up the mirror to see Jack standing behind her once again. He was not happy with her.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" She asked sounding very irritated.

"Sometimes I just don't understand you." He said shaking his head in disappointment about her behavior.

"You don't understand me? Is that what you said?" She was now getting angry. "And you think it is easier for me to understand you? Well think again." He knew she wasn't angry because he wasn't easy to understand, she was just using it as an excuse. Finding out what she was really upset about was going to be much harder to figure out.

"I'm sorry, luv, now tell me what's wrong, cause me being hard to understand is not enough to make ye this upset" Jack smiled hoping she understood.

"You are sorry? Well that's just great!" Angelica was fuming, why couldn't he be angry at her for killing him. "Why do you care why I'm upset?" Angelica growled.

" I care because I can. I couldn't stop caring about ye if ye killed me. Which as a matter of fact, ye did, and I still care, so now I'm going to ask ye again. Why are ye so upset?" Jack said having no idea that she was thinking about his death.

She put the mirror down. She couldn't look at him anymore. Thank goodness she couldn't hear him cause she would certainly start crying again.

"I.. I'm fine. We just need to get Elizabeth back to the ship and everything will be ok." Angelica mumbled not even holding the mirror anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN How Elizabeth will react to Jack's death? and How is Jack going to help Angelica get over her guilt? lol you will just have to wait and see. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Ok, here is another chapter. yay! :) I added two new characters at the request of some reviewers who thought the story could use some more drama. I don't usually go into the events in a chapter, but I will say that both new characters will be in at least one more future chapter. So don't think I added them for this chapter alone. As always, thanks to all who read and or reviewed. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Bloody difficult" Jack mumbled. Why couldn't she just talk to him? He sighed.<p>

Angelica was still sitting at the table when Elizabeth got back.

"Okay, are you ready to go..uh.. what is your name? Or shall I just call you friend of Jack's?" Elizabeth said as she walked into the dining room.

"Don't call me that. My name is Angelica if you must know." She just wanted to leave and be alone.

"Ok Angelica, are you ready to go then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes lets go" She jumped up and walked towards the door.

"Alex, come on, we are going to see your father." Elizabeth called to the boy who was now in his room.

"Ok mother" Alex said as he walked to the door.

"Alex, this is Angelica, she is a friend of your fathers." She quickly introduced them as they all walked outside.

"Pleasure to meet you miss." Alex said politely bowing to her.

"Nice to meet you as well. You look a lot like your father. I'm sure people tell you that all the time." Angelica said before receiving warning look from Elizabeth.

"No, I have never met him." Alex was on the verge of tears as he held his mothers hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Well, I never really had a father in my life either." Angelica said empathetic to his situation.

"Ok ok lets quit the chatter and keep moving." Jack said impatiently as he walked behind the others. Alex turned around to face Jack as if he heard what Jack said. Thats impossible, thought.

"Mother, who is that man following us? Is he a friend of dad's too?" Alex turned to Elizabeth.

She and Angelica stopped and turned around. There was no one there.

"What man darling? There is no one there." Elizabeth said continuing towards the docks.

"Yes there is. He is right there." He pointed right at Jack, but of course the two women could not see him.

"Ye can't see or hear me, it is not possible." Jack said still pondering what this boy was going on about.

"Yes I can. Why are you following us?" Alex let go of his mother and fell into step with Jack.

"I am a friend of yer parents boy." Jack said giving up on trying to find an explanation.

"Really? You know my parents? What is my father like?" Alex questioned excitedly.

"Alex, who are you talking to?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I'm talking to him." Once again he pointed to Jack.

"Thats silly, there is no one there." Elizabeth said turning back to Angelica. "Children, they have such active imaginations." Angelica noded but was still curious about who Alex thought he was talking to.

"Can you describe your friend for me?" Angelica asked Alex who was still walking behind her.

"Um…" Alex looked at Jack. "he is kind of tall, he has a funny beard, longer hair, a cool pointy hat. Umm he is wearing a cool jacket, boots, and a lot of jewelry. He's said he is a friend of my parents" That was all she needed to hear. He had just described Jack, but how could he know what Jack looked like?

"He sounds like a very interesting character. I wonder if I would like him if he was real." Angelica said jokingly. They all kept walking down the street.

"I think you two would be very good friends. He is very nice." Alex said kindly.

"Thanks boy, but she don't want to be my friend. Anyways, bout yer father, he is kind, strong, brave, and he loves yer mother very much." Jack said answering Alex's previous question.

"I can't wait to meet him, but why doesn't Miss Angelica want to be friends with you?" Alex was confused. Angelica looked back at him wondering what Jack was possibly telling that poor boy.

"Well friends look out for each other right? And when someones upset their friends help them through it right? But how can ye be friends if ye don't trust anyone to talk bout yer problems? Answer that for me." Jack smiled.

"So what you're saying is that she doesn't want to be friends because she doesn't trust you enough to tell you what's troubling her? Right? I agree with you, if you can't trust your friends and family, then who can you trust?" Alex said looking at Jack. Why can't Jack let anything go? She was fine and there was nothing for him to worry about. What even made him think that in the first place? Then she remembered back at the house and how he mind was filled with thoughts of guilt.

They reached to docks which were now busy with people rushing around trying to load their ships. They walked over to the dinghy.

"Ok, get in." Angelica said looking at Elizabeth and Alex. They both did as she said and got in the boat. Jack got in as well and sat across from Alex.

A small ship had just pulled in and suddenly there were more people running around the dock. Angelica was still on the dock untying the dinghy when someone bumped into her and she fell face first into the water.

"Angelica!?" Elizabeth and Jack said at the same time. Jack would have helped her but he couldn't so he laughed instead at her frustration.

"Uh, idiota!" She said. She would have yelled at the man who pushed her if he had not helped her out of the water. Jack's smile faded when he realized that the man knew her.

"Angelica? Is that you?" The man asked.

"Ricardo?" She said between coughs. Before she knew it he gave her a big hug. Alex looked over at Jack who was now looking angry.

"Whats wrong...uh what is your name?" Alex realized he didn't know his name.

"Jack, my name is Jack." Jack tried to sound calm as he watched Angelica.

"Ok then what's wrong? Will you tell me what's wrong?" Jack turned to him in astonishment at his concern.

"It is just hard for me to see my friend that close to someone else when she is never that close to me." He tried to explain.

"I understand, you are jealous aren't you? You like her don't you?" Alex asked smugly even though he already knew the answer. Jack did not want to talk about this anymore so he turned his attention back to Angelica.

"Ricardo what are you doing here? Its so good to see you." Angelica smiled.

"Well I could ask you the same question. I got hired to be a deckhand for this commercial shipper, so what happened to you?" Ricardo sounded more than happy to see her.

"Oh you know, I found my father, then he was killed, I fell in love, but I don't know how that's working out, my life is just a big disappointment after another." She tried to sound sorry for herself, knowing that Jack was probably listening, she could get him back for earlier. She didn't really mean any of it, but it was always fun to make him jealous. Jack looked away and tried to focus on the ships coming and going around them.

"Well, that doesn't sound like you. What do you say we talk about it over dinner?" Ricardo said sweetly. Ugh, Jack couldn't stand the thought of her actually saying yes. He kept trying to block out their conversation, but to no avail.

" I can't, I have to help some friends. It was nice seeing you again. Perhaps we shall meet again before I leave." Angelica said as she got into the dinghy.

"Ok, I will count on it" He said as she started rowing them away.

"Who was that friendly fellow?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

"Oh him? He is just an old friend" Angelica said not wanting to talk about him anymore.

Alex was still watching Jack who was making a point to not look at Angelica.

"Jack? What's wrong Jack?" Alex asked concerned that his friend had not hardly turned his eyes away from the open sea. Jack snapped out of it. He turned back to Alex who gave him a concerned look.

"Nothin lad, I'm fine. I just want to get back to yer father's ship, thats all." Jack lied, he was actually hurt by what Angelica had said earlier. He wasn't sure if she had actually meant it. He was right about what he said earlier, he could never understand her.

"My father is captain of a ship? That is so cool!" Alex said excitedly catching the attention of his mother.  
>"Who told you that?" Elizabeth had never told him that much about Will.<p>

"My friend Jack did." He said as he looked back over at Jack.

"You and your imagination." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

Angelica was still curious about how Alex, this small child could see and hear Jack while she could not. Why is that? She wondered as she continued rowing. Soon they came up to the Dutchman.

"Is that the ship?" Alex pointed excitedly.

"Yes darling, and there is your father" She pointed to Will who was standing at the helm giving orders to his crew. Both Angelica and Elizabeth were busy tying off the boat, that both of them missed Jack and Alex's conversation.

"Jack? Are you happy to be back to the ship?" Alex looked confused by Jack's expression.

"Aye lad, I'm happy to be back, I'm just not looking forward to what will take place later." Jack said grimly.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Alex was now concerned.

"Nothing that will affect ye lad, some people will just be getting emotional, and its not somthin I enjoy watchin." Jack smiled slightly.

"Why are people going to be upset?" Alex was curious.

"Don't tell anyone but a friend of yer parents died recently, and so they might be upset. Don't go tellin them now." Jack said warningly.

"Aye sir." Alex said understanding what Jack told him.

"Good lad." Jack smiled, now if only everyone was like this then there would be no misunderstandings he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wonder how Elizabeth will react to Jack's death, and how will Will react to his son whom he has never met. The answers are to come so keep reading. ;) **

**Well I hope you liked it. I tried to take your ideas into consideration in this chapter, so tell me what you think. :) I will try to post at least one more chapter this week time permitting. Anyways ,please review with your thoughts and suggestions. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Here is another chapter!YAY! :) Thanks to all readers and reviewers. Your ideas, suggestions, and comments are always appreciated. :) I hope you like this chapter, I can't even guess what you will think about it. Its not extremely interesting, but there are some sweet moments in there, so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p>"Will!" Elizabeth was ecstatically shouting as she climbed onto the ship.<p>

"Elizabeth is so good to see you" He said as she ran up and hugged him. He almost fell over.

"And who is this fellow?" Will eyed Alex curiously.

"He's our son." She smiled widely at him. "Alex come meet your father."

"Hello sir," Alex said politely. Will smiled.

"Will, my new friend Angelica told me you needed to tell me something important. What is it? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Will looked to Jack who was now standing next to Angelica.

"Will, perhaps ye should let Alex stay with Angelica while ye tell yer wife what happened. It may not be a pretty sight." Jack warned. Alex turned back to Jack with a confused expression, while Will nodded in agreement.

"Angelica, would you mind looking after Alex for a few hours?" Will asked hoping she would accept without an argument.

"Ok, but just this once." She sighed, not really ever dealing with children made her not sure about what to do with him. But how hard could watching one little boy be? "I'll keep him occupied, don't worry"

"Thanks" Will said before turning back to Elizabeth. "Now, maybe we should discuss this in my cabin" He suggested as he led her below deck.

"So Alex, do you want to see the rest of the ship?" Angelica asked seeing the bored look on his face.

"Ok." He said wishing he knew what his parents were talking about.

"Follow me, come on" She said walking away towards the stairs to the lower deck. Alex trailed behind her before he stopped.

"Jack are you coming too?" Alex asked. Jack had been thinking about how happy Angelica looked, even if she was only faking it. He was imagining her with a child of her own before his thoughts were interrupted by Alex.

"Aye lad I'm coming" He said smiling as he followed him.

* * *

><p>"Will, what is it? What does Jack need help with now?" Elizabeth asked concerned.<p>

"How did you know it was about Jack? Angelica told you didn't she?" Will said.

"Yes and no. She told me that something was wrong with Jack, but she didn't tell me what. She said it was something that you wanted to tell me yourself." She explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, you see, something terrible happened. You might not believe it, so you may want to sit down" Will said grimly.

"Will, I'm sure whatever it is, I can handle it." She said irritated by his ambiguity.

"Ok then I'm just going to say it. Jack Sparrow, is... um… he's … he's dead" Will winced at his own words.

"Are you telling me that the infamous Jack Sparrow who hadn't been even injured from all of those adventures we went on is dead?" She chuckled. Will frowned, not amused by her lack of seriousness.

"You can't expect anyone to believe that. How did he die then?" Elizabeth asked mockingly.

"He was shot. In the chest." Will said grimly.

"By who?" Elizabeth asked, still skeptical of his claim. Will was not sure if he should tell her, but decided it would be better if he told her the truth.

"Uh, you just met them, today in fact." Will said trying not to say it blatantly if he could help it.

"Angelica? You expect me to believe that she shot Jack? Now that is too crazy. Why would you say that?" Elizabeth asked now annoyed. Will stepped forwards and held her shoulders so he could look her in the eye.

"Elizabeth, Angelica shot Jack. He is dead" Will said sternly. Then it hit her, he was probably telling the truth, but she needed proof.

"Do you have any proof?" She asked hoping he would say no. But, she had a bad feeling that he did.

"Unfortunately. come with me." He said as he led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Here is the brig. This is where you go if you get into trouble." Angelica explained, still on their tour of the ship.<p>

"This ship is so cool! Jack don't you think so too?" Alex beamed at Jack who was almost enjoying this walk around the ship.

"Aye lad, as a matter of fact, one time I was locked in this cell right over here." Jack smiled.

"Why were you locked up in here?" Alex asked curiously. Angelica listened to Alex, what was Jack telling him now?

"Well, it was cause I made a deal with the man who captained this ship b'fore yer father. He wasn't a very nice guy." Jack explained, not going into too much detail.

"What kind of a deal did you make?" Alex's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"It isn't important, Davy Jones was his name, and he was pure evil, almost as evil as Balckbeard. Ye know bout him, right?" Jack wondered.

"Aye, I know bout Blackbeard, and I've heard stories bout Davy Jones too. Can you tell me about your adventures sometime?" Alex was really interested in Jack, but Angelica had heard enough.

"Alex, come on, lets get back to the main deck, maybe your parents are done talking now" She suggested, not wanting to hear him talk to Jack anymore.

"Awe, ok. But Jack promise to tell me some stories later?" Alex asked as they walked back up the stairs.

"Sure lad, I'll tell ye some stories later." Jack grinned at the boys enthusiasm.

Just as Jack, Angelica and Alex were about to go up the last stairs, they heard Will and Elizabeth coming their way. They all stepped out of sight of the couple. Jack was curious about Elizabeth's reaction, and by the look on Alex's face, so was he. After Will and Elizabeth had gone down the stairs a ways, Jack followed them. Alex had seen Jack walk away after his parents and decided to follow as well.

"Alex? Alex, where did you go?" Angelica whispered. There he was, he was slowly walking down the stairs after his parents. "Get back up here!" she whispered sternly after him. Ugh, why don't boys ever listen she thought. She caught up with him as they approached the deck where his parents were. Their conversation became clearer as they got closer. Jack was already there standing next to Elizabeth. Will noticed him there but made no indication of it. They were standing around an object covered in a cloth. They all knew that it was Jack's dead body, but Elizabeth still felt the need to see it for herself.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to see this?" Will asked giving her one last chance to just take his word.<p>

"Yes, if he truly is gone, I need to see it." Elizabeth said strongly. Will nodded and started to lift the cloth off of Jack's face. Jack's face was pale, and ghostly. She gasped, the color faded from her face. She turned into Will who hugged her.

"Jack?" Alex whispered from his hiding place, confused at what he was seeing. He turned to Angelica who had begun to cry. He gave her a hug before he crept up the stairs again, not wanting to watch anymore. Angelica quietly followed him.

"So.. he really is gone.." Elizabeth too began to cry. Will took out a vial to hold her tears in.

"Yes he is." She continued to cry. "Shh. Its ok." He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye.

"I.. I guess I never really thought it was possible...after what happened with the Kraken and all" She muttered between tears.

"Close your eyes, everything will be ok." Will said calmly. As she did Will lifted the vial to her face, and managed to contain a few tears before she looked at him again. Now just to calm her down before she got upset with Angelica. He knew that was a lot to hope for, but he had to at least try.

"It's all going to be okay. Now we can bring him back." Will said still comforting her.

"How?" She asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"Well, now that you cried for him, we have what we need for the ritual. Elizabeth, we can bring him back thanks to you." He held her away from himself to look into her eyes. She smiled, but she was still wondering why Angelica killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What will happen between Elizabeth and Angelica about Jack's death? Will they ever get to brining Jack back? lol I have a plan for that don't worry. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update again soon. Hopefully this weekend. :) As always please review with comments and suggestions. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Here is another chapter. Unfortunately it is a lot of dialogue, but I hope it isn't too bad. Hopefully I will be able to post at least one more this weekend. :) Yay. As always thank you to all readers and reviewers. Please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"How could you?!" Elizabeth almost yelled at Angelica who was sitting on the top stairs with Alex.<p>

"Excuse me? What are you mad at me for?" Angelica questioned although she already knew the answer.

"You know exactly why! How could you kill him?!" Elizabeth was now yelling. Will ran up the stairs and stepped between the two women.

"Now calm down! Both of you!" Will said sternly. "Ok, yes Angelica killed Jack. But it was a mistake, and she knows it. So, Elizabeth, calm down it will be ok." He continued, hoping that he could prevent further conflict.

"and how exactly are we going to bring him back? He is dead this time. It isn't like last time. He is actually dead." Elizabeth was still upset and glaring at Will, waiting for an explanation.

"Wait, what do you mean last time?" Angelica asked as she stepped out from behind Will.

"Nothing sweetness, she meant nothing at all" Jack lied even though she couldn't hear him, as he stepped in front of her. She walked right through him and up to Elizabeth.

"Are you saying you killed him before?!" It was her turn to be upset now. Will sighed, and stepped between them again.

"Will you both just stop. Stop right now. I don't want to hear another word about this from either of you." Will sad irritated by their argument. "You both have killed the 'infamous Captain Jack Sparrow' now get over it and start thinking about where we will get the special glass for the ritual." Will continued in his irritated tone.

"Fine. So what does the book mean by special? How special does the glass have to be?" Angelica said remembering the ritual.

"Um, excuse me, but what exactly is the ritual?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"We need blood from the killer, the body of the deceased, tears from a friend, their favorite drink, and something from their favorite place; all of it is to be mixed in a 'special' glass, drunk by the spirit, then they are to be kissed by their lover. Then supposedly their spirit and body will be joined and they will be alive again." Will quickly explained.

"So let me get this, we have my tears, Angelica's blood, Jack's body, seawater and rum of course, but you don't have the special glass. And what about his lover, Jack told me once that his one and only love is the sea. What about that?" Elizabeth asked slightly confused.

"You're right about the glass, we don't have that, but as for his lover…" Will said as he glanced over to Angelica. "She is right there." Elizabeth's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say. What?! How could someone who loves you be the one to kill you, Elizabeth had no idea, it didn't make sense to her.

"You?" Elizabeth finally said. "Jack Sparrow fell for you?" She said still awestruck at this news.

"Aye, or so he says." Angelica smirked. "And I suppose you're wondering why I killed him."

"Who shoots the person that loves them? Who does that?" Elizabeth was still confused.

"He was going to leave me alone on a beach. I couldn't stand to lose him, so I shot at him hoping to miss, but I didn't." Angelica looked down, tears of guilt had crept down her face but she did not want to show it.

"You love him too. Oh I see, I think I understand." Elizabeth smiled " Ok, so then all we really need is the glass."

"Aye, but the book didn't say why the glass was special, how can we possibly find something with that vague of a description?" Angelica asked. Jack was still listening, but had gone to sit by Alex who was still sitting on the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Oi, what's wrong lad?" Jack asked based on the expression plastered on Alex's face.<p>

"You? You're the one they are talking about. My parents are your friends, and Angelica is your girlfriend _and_ the one who killed you." Alex looked slightly afraid.

"Aye lad I guess ye could say that Angelica just loved dear ol' Jack too much. But its ok, I don't blame her." Jack chuckled, but stopped when Alex began losing the color in his face. "Don't be afraid lad, I wont hurt ye." Jack tried to comfort him.

"b...but why can I see you if you're a ghost?" Alex asked as he seemed to be really thinking it over.

"I don't know lad, but yer father can see the dead as well." At this Alex looked up.

"What? He can see you too?" Alex looked really confused.

"Aye, I know he can cause he is the ferryer of souls, but I don't know why ye can, it ain't usually a family trait. But I do have an idea." Jack said trying to remember where that idea came from.

"What is it?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well I heard that children can see ghosts because they have better eyesight." Jack said still not really sure where that thought came from.

"Wow, that is so cool." Alex seemed to calm down and not be afraid anymore.

"So yer not afraid of me anymore lad?" Jack asked.

"No sir, I'm not afraid of you Jack" Alex said proudly.

"Good lad" Jack said before returning his attention to Will, Angelica, and Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"It could be a chalice like the ones we used at the fountain of youth." Angelica said not really sure how they were ever going to figure it out.<p>

"I don't know, I don't think it would be that obvious. It is like a riddle" Will said thinking of how to figure it out.

"I got it." Elizabeth exclaimed, Will and Angelica both turned to look at her waiting to hear her idea. "What if it was not special on its own. But it was just special to Jack?" She continued.

Will nodded but Angelica still looked skeptical.

"The only thing is I don't know how we would ever find something like that without asking Jack." Elizabeth sighed. Will turned to see that Jack was now standing next to him.

"Jack? Got a special glass?" Will asked.

"The only special glasses to me mate are the ones that hold me rum." Jack chuckled.

"Well, I suppose if it is special to you, then I guess a rum bottle could work." Will agreed.

"Will? Who are you talking to?" Elizabeth was very confused. Angelica pulled out her mirror, and angled it towards Jack so Elizabeth could see him next to Will.

"I believe you know Jack Sparrow" Angelica smiled at seeing him again.

"Jack?" Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should believe what she saw.

"Aye Elizabeth, It's me." Jack smirked. Elizabeth saw him, and he looked like he was talking but why couldn't she hear him? She was about to ask before Angelica interrupted her.

"You can't hear him, you can only see him. If you want to know what he's saying, learn to lip read, or ask Will, he can hear him." She answered Elizabeth's question before she even asked.

"Will? You knew Jack was still here, and you made me go though all that anyways?" She said referring to the emotional state she was in earlier.

"I couldn't tell you. We needed one of his friends to cry over his death for the ritual. Neither I nor Gibbs was going to, and since he doesn't have many friends, well, you were our best choice." Will explained. "I wanted to tell you, I did not want to make you upset, but I had no choice. It was either that or keep Jack's spirit aboard my ship forever, and I don't like that alternative." He continued.

"Ok, so he said that a rum bottle would work? Can we do the ritual now?" Elizabeth asked impatiently.

"Yeah I don't see why not. Angelica, Jack are you two ready to perform the ritual?" Will asked as he looked at both of them. They both nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oo, I bet you thought I would get to bringing Jack back in this chapter, but no. Sorry, that is next chapter. (or maybe the chapter after next) lol idk ;) **

**Please review with comments and suggestions. :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. lol :) I hope it's all you hoped it would be and more :) As always, thank you to all readers and reviewers, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. ;)**

* * *

><p>They all gathered around Jack's dead body. Neither Angelica nor Elizabeth had the heart to look at him, but they turned to look at Will who was coming down the stairs with the items they needed.<p>

"Ok, so one candle needs to be placed by his head, one by his feet, and one on both sides of him." Will explained looking up from the large book. Angelica and Elizabeth nodded and began to light the candles and place them around Jack.

None of them knew it, but Alex was watching from the stairs. He was curious to see what would happen to his friend.

"Now, here is the bottle of rum, I already mixed some seawater with it." Will said. " Now it says first we add the tears." He added, handing the vial and the bottle to Elizabeth. Elizabeth poured her tears into the bottle, and handed it to Angelica.

"Ok, now Angelica, give me your hand" Will said as he put the book down. "This might hurt." He warned. Angelica gave him her hand and looked away. She didn't like the sight of blood, especially her own. Will pulled out his knife.

Alex who was still on the stairs gasped but couldn't look away.

"Ok, relax you arm" He said before he quickly cut her hand.

"Ay!" Angelica tried to yank her hand back, but Will had a strong grip on it. She gave Will the bottle, and he squeezed her hand until some blood fell into the bottle. She winced and quickly pulled her hand back as soon as he released it. "Angelica!" Alex said as he ran to her from the stairs "Are you ok?" He asked concerned. All four of them turned to see Alex now standing beside them.

"Yes, I'm fine" Angelica gave a slight smile before wincing again at the pain in her hand.

"Here, you should wrap it up." Elizabeth suggested and motioned for Angelica to give her her hand. Elizabeth carefully wrapped it in a small cloth.

"There you go" Elizabeth smiled before turning to Alex.

"Thanks" Angelica said, trying forget about the pain.

"What are you doing down here?" Elizabeth asked Alex who was now watching Jack wince at the expression of pain on Angelica's face.

"I wanted to see what you were going to do to my friend Jack" Alex answered plainly.

"Ok well you can watch if you want. Just sit over there." He said pointing to a barrel in the corner.

"Ok" Alex sighed and went to sit on the barrel.

Will turned back to Angelica and Elizabeth "So that is the tears, the rum, the water, and the blood." Will said then turned to Jack who was standing besides Angelica. "Ok, the book said after that, Jack would have to be in the same place as his body. Jack go lie down."

"Aye 'sir'" Jack smirked as he walked over to his body. He sat down, and swung his legs over onto the crates where his body was lying.

"Now drink this" Will said as he started handing Jack the bottle. Surprisingly, Jack was able to hold it. To Elizabeth and Angelica, the bottle looked like it was floating. Expressions of wonder and slight confusion spread over their faces.

"Bottoms up" Will chuckled as Jack began to drink the mixture.

Jack drank the entire contents of the bottle. His vision began to blur and he dropped the bottle. It crashed to the floor and shattered into a million tiny little pieces. Jack passed out and fell back onto the crates. Alex jumped, Elizabeth and Angelica took a step back, but Will seemed unphased.

"What happened?" Angelica sounded concerned.

"Jack passed out." Will said, "He is now in the same place as his body, so you should be able to finish the ritual." He continued.

"was that supposed to happen?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, but the book says that once the spirit drinks the mixture, their lover must kiss them while they occupy the same space as their body." Will explained, "And since he now is, Angelica need only kiss him, and he should come back." They both turned to Angelica, before they motioned to Alex to go with them. They left Angelica alone with Jack as they walked back to the upper deck.

She slowly walked up besides Jack. His face was pale, but he looked peaceful.

"Oh Jack." She whispered as tears started running down her face. She leaned over and put her lips to his, and closed her eyes. Jack's eyes flickered open. He wasn't sure if he was still a ghost or not. Then realized that Angelica was kissing him. He moved one hand to her waist and brought the other to back of her head, and kissed her back. Her eyes snapped pushed herself off him, he hit his head on the crate.  
>"Ow.." Jack said softly rubbing his head. "What was that for? I was enjoying that" He smirked.<p>

"Jack!" She almost jumped on him as she hugged him. "Your alive!"

"Aye luv, I'm back" He smiled. "Now could ye let me go? Yer crushin me luv" he chuckled.

"Sorry" She mumbled as she let him go. Tears of joy now running down her face.

"Now can ye help me up?" He asked, being without a body for a few days had left him with little strength.

"Of course" She helped him up and he put an arm around her for support.

She helped him up the stairs and out onto the deck. Will, Elizabeth and Alex were all standing at the helm looking out over the sea with grim expressions on their faces.

"Oi!" Jack tried to yell up to them. They all turned, and smiles spread across their faces. They all rushed down to Jack and Angelica.

"Jack!" Will smiled widely. "It worked, You're back!"

"Aye, I'm back" Jack smiled.

"Jack, I've missed you" Elizabeth smiled, but at that Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Aye, its been too long" Jack joked.

"Jack are you feeling better?" Alex asked.

"Aye lad, I'm feeling better." Jack ruffled his hair.

"What are you going to do now Jack?" Elizabeth asked curious if he had a plan for the near future, or if he was just going to wing it.

"Err, I dunno." He glanced at Angelica who smiled at him.

"Well, we can decide these things tomorrow, Jack, I'm sure could use some rest." Will smirked.

"Aye, I be needin some rest" Jack agreed. Will walked back up to the helm, followed soon after by Elizabeth.

"I'll see you later Jack" Alex said before running after his parents. Jack nodded.

"He's a good lad." Jack said turning to Angelica.

"Aye he is" She agreed before regaining her focus on Jack., "You have to go rest." Angelica reminded him.

Angelica helped Jack into the cabin where she had been staying for the past few days. She let go of him so he would lie down on the bed, but he was still holding onto her for balance.

"Jack you have to let go of me. Get in bed. You need to sleep." Angelica said.

"And what if I don't want to let ye go?" Jack smiled widely at her.

"Jack, don't make me push you into that bed" She threatened playfully.

"ye couldn't get me to lie down if ye tried." Jack mocked.

"Wanna bet?" She gave him a shove, and over he went. She had forgotten that he was still holding onto her until she fell over as well. Angelica landed right on top of him on the bed.

"Did ye gain some weight luv?" He moaned jokingly from underneath her.

"No Jack, you are just not as strong as you thought" She smiled not really wanting to move, but Jack wrapped his arms around her and slid her off him.

"I've missed you Jack" She whispered as Jack pulled her closer to him. She yawned and stretched out her arms before wrapping them around Jack.

"I missed ye too, luv" He smiled before he closed his eyes. He actually was tired and it was not long before they both fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up the next morning, Angelica's head was resting on his shoulder, and her arms were draped across his chest. He shifted slightly trying not to wake her. He brushed some strands of hair off of her face. He thought she looked peacefully stunning. He shifted again before kissing her lightly on the forehead. He began thinking about where he was going to go and what he was going to do, and how he could be sure to keep Angelica with him forever. He promised himself that he would not leave her again, and under no circumstances was he going to intentionally or otherwise hurt her again. He has left her and vise versa so many times he didn't want it to happen again. But, how could he make sure she didn't leave him instead? Maybe Will will know, yes, I'll ask him, he seems to know a lot about relationships, he thought. Angelica stirred slightly interrupting Jack's thoughts about their future.<p>

"Jack?" She whispered softly.

"Aye luv. I'm here. What is it?" He whispered.

"Don't ever leave" She whispered.

"I won't luv, I promise." He said softly. "But, I am going to get some fresh air" He said as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"No, stay. You don't have to get up yet" She willed him to stay.

"Ok luv, but only for a few minutes. I have to speak with Will." Jack said as she curled up next to him again.

"About what?" She spoke, keeping her eyes closed.

"Nothing of importance, there are just some things I need to discuss" Jack thought back to how he could ensure that she stayed with him.

"Ok, but you know I will find out sooner or later what you are hiding" She smiled.

"I'm not hidin anythin" He defended before she rolled over to look into his eyes.

"I know you Jack, don't forget that" she smiled. "I know you are so don't lie about it, cause I will find out eventually" She continued.

"Aye, but it isn't important right now" He leaned in to kiss her. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. He had to talk to Will. He couldn't lose this, he thought referring to Angelica. He pulled back, and got up.

"Jack? where are you going?" She asked slightly annoyed that he decided to get up.

"I told ye already, I must speak to Will" Jack said as he pulled on his boots.

"Fine" She pouted.

He turned to her and lifted her face to look at him.

"Its ok luv, I'm not leavin. I'm only gunna be talkin to Will." Jack said before walking out of the room.

She was still curious about the nature of his 'discussion' with Will so she got up and put on her boots, jacket and hat before too exiting the room. She walked on deck carefully not be noticed by Jack who was now standing at the helm next to Will. She crept closer until she was standing almost right underneath them and in perfect position to hear their conversation.

"Good Morning isn't it." Will said to Jack who did not seem to share his enthusiasm.

"Aye, that it is. How was yer evening with Mrs. Turner?" Jack smirked.

"Well, you know Jack. I love her. That will never change no matter the distance between us. I just don't want to have to leave her again." Will sighed. "What about you? I mean I guess you probably didn't have much of an evening cause you were so tired."

"Aye, I fell asleep pretty quickly." Jack said. "But, I know what ye mean. I luv Angelica, and nothing could keep me from her. That is, nothing but herself." Jack continued.

"What do you mean?" Will asked slightly confused. Angelica, who was still listening from below, was also wondering that same thing.

"I luv her, and I promised me self I would not leave her again. But I can't help it if she leaves me." Jack said grimly. "If she leaves, I don't know what I would do with me self. But if she stays with me and gets hurt or killed, I wouldn't be able to live me self either." He sighed.

"Thats why you were going to leave her on that island? Isn't it. You were trying to protect her by leaving her there." Will realized.

He was really trying to protect me? He thought I would be better off without him? She didn't know what to say, she just wanted to hug him. However, what she wanted more was to know what he was going to say now, so she remained hidden for the time being.

"Aye, I don't know what I can do to keep her here with me, I don't want her to leave, but I don't want her to get hurt. What do I do?" Jack almost begged for an answer. Will thought for a moment.

"Well, you could...nevermind, that might not work" Will kept thinking.

"What? what won't work?" Jack asked desperate for a solution.

"Well, I was going to say you could ask her to marry you, then, I doubt she would be able to make herself leave you." Will suggested. Jack stiffened, that was crazy, he couldn't marry her. She would never agree to it, would she? He didn't know. He never really like the idea of marriage, even though he had actually asked her before.

"No. No. No. Will. She would never agree to that. She would walk away, and she would be gone for sure. I asked her before and she rejected me, not long after that, she left. I will not let that happen again." Jack said almost considering Will's idea. Angelica heard this and was immediately confused at what would make him think that. She had left him in the past after he asked her, but she wasn't planning on leaving him now. Why wouldn't I marry him? Then she thought back to all those times that he had hurt her. The tone in Will's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she refocused on their conversation.

"Jack. I'm married, and even though I am always out of her reach, she still loves me. If you ask her, it will show her that you are truly devoted to her. She will not leave if you ask her to stay with you." Will tried to convince him it was a good idea. "As for her safety though. I cannot say being with you would be the best option. But you cannot protect her forever. If she decides to stay, you have to remember that." He continued.

"Aye, yer right Will. I can't protect her forever." Jack sighed. "Thanks for yer help. Now, all I got to do is ask her." He was not looking forward to that, because he did not want to her leave him, again. He winced at the thought.

"It won't be that hard Jack. Just go up to her later, tell her how you feel, and what you're afraid of. Then ask her, and she more than likely will make the right decision to accept your proposal." Will assured him. "Besides, when she says 'yes', you can be married within the hour. Right on this deck." Will chuckled and Jack nodded.

"Will, have ye not noticed that I am not the best when it comes to feelings?" Jack said still unsure about this plan of theirs.

"Yes Jack, I know. All the more reason she should believe you when you say you love her." Will said "Unless you were lying to her." He raised an eyebrow at him. Angelica was still listening intently to their conversation. Oh god. What if he was lying? What would happen? What would she do? She hadn't thought of it before. She desperately awaited his response.

"No of course I was not lying to her. Ye people are always surprised when I tell the truth." Jack said before rolling his eyes. Angelica gave a silent sigh of relief. Well thats good, she thought.

"Well, then you should trust her to trust you." Will assured him. Jack nodded and grinned.

"Will, today will be a good day" Jack said finally deciding that he should go ahead with the plan. "Its getting late, she can't sleep all day. I'm going to go get her up." He said as he started walking down the stairs to the main deck where Angelica happened to be. Uh oh, now what? There was no way for her to get past him without him seeing her.

"Jack!" Will called from the helm. Jack turned around to face Will, and Angelica took this opportunity to scurry back into the cabin. Will saw her. Oh no. Thats not good, he thought. She heard everything. That could either be very good, or very bad for Jack, yet it was too soon to tell. He decided it would be best not to tell him.

"What is it?" Jack asked " Spit it out, we're burnin daylight here." Will was lost for words and forgot what he was going to say.

"Err nevermind." Will said nervously. Jack noticed this sudden change in his voice, and walked back up the stairs to face him.

"Will! Speak man! What is it?" Jack said now curious as to why Will seemed distracted.

"Jack, its nothing I swear." Will lied, believing it would better if Jack didn't know. Jack could tell that he was lying and wouldn't tell him, so he decided to leave it.

"Fine. Don't tell me now, but mark my words, I will find out." Jack warned before walking back down the stairs towards their cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hmm... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For anyone who is wondering, they will eventually go on an adventure, possibly beginning in the next chapter(but I don't want to spoil it so I shall say no more) Please review with any and all comments, thoughts, suggestions. :) I always enjoy reading reviews. It is always the highlight of my day. :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Here is another chapter! :) I had some extra time today, so its longer than usual. As always, thanks to all readers and reviewers. I always love reading your comments. Please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Angelica quickly ripped off her boots, jacket, and hat, before jumping back into the bed. Just as she had, Jack walked back into the room. She pretended to be just waking up from his entrance.<p>

"Jack?" She whispered trying to sound half asleep.

"Aye luv, it's just me." He smiled trying to imagine her as his wife. It was hard to picture.

"How was your talk with Will?" She asked wondering what he would say to cover it up.

"It was fine luv. Will just helped me figure some things out." He said softly as he sat next to her on the bed.

"What kind of things?" Angelica continued to see if she could get him to tell her.

"Oh, just some suggestions about the future" He smiled at her and brushed some of the hair off of her face.

"Ah, and what does the future entail?" She could see in his eyes that he was not sure if he should tell her.

"That depends" He said slyly "That depends on yer answer to my question"

"And what question would that be?" Angelica was almost excited, until she remembered who she was talking to. This was Jack Sparrow, he wouldn't ask her like that.

"Do ye trust me?" He asked. She sighed, regretting that she did all to quickly, cause he noticed that she seemed disappointed.

"Yes. Jack I trust you. Why?" She knew why he asked, but still she wanted to know how he would lie to her.

"It's just um. well.. No reason." He thought about asking her then, but then decided that it was not the opportune moment.

"Fine, don't ask me then, I can wait, but I won't wait forever" She muttered, as she quickly got up, and put on her jacket, boots, and hat again. She was about to walk out of the room but Jack stopped her.

"What was that luv?" He asked now standing in front of her.

"I said that I hoped today would be a good day." She lied smiling sweetly before walking past him and out onto the main deck. Jack frowned and followed closely behind her. Will was still at the helm, but now he was accompanied by Alex. Alex saw them and waved excitedly.

"Good morning lad" Jack smiled and ruffled Alex's hair when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Good morning Jack" Alex replied. "And good morning to you as well Ms. Angelica." He said sweetly.

"Good morning Alex" She said with fake enthusiasm. "And to you Will" She nodded.

"Err, well, yes..good morning Angelica" Will avoided eye contact with her, and Jack noticed.

"Will?" Jack questioned his sudden nervousness in front of Angelica.

"What is it Jack?" Will asked.

"Yes Jack, what is it?" Angelica was wondering what he was going to say.

"Uh, nevermind, I'll talk to ye about it later." Jack mumbled.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Angelica asked Will who was still not looking at her.

"Unfortunately, my wife and son have to be taken back to land today. Other than that, I guess Jack might have an idea." Will said, and at that Jack scowled at him. Angelica was just about to question Jack, but Alex started talking first.

"Awe Dad, do I have to go back with Mom? I want to stay here with you and Jack, and Angelica." Alex wined. Will knelt down in front of him.

"Now Alex, you have to be strong for your mother. You are the man of the house while I'm gone. It is too dangerous for you to stay here. I need to know you are safe." Will said, and Alex looked down. Will lifted his head to look into his eyes. "I need to know that you will look after your mother for me. Promise?"

"Aye sir, I promise" Alex said sadly before turning to Jack. "Jack even if I go can we still be friends?"

"Aye lad," Jack smiled.

"I'll go wake Elizabeth, she's worse than you, you know. She always has to sleep in." Will joked smiling at Angelica.

"What? Worse than who?" Elizabeth said smiling as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh good yer awake." Jack said "Now lets get ye and yer son to shore" He continued.

"Lower the longboat" Will shouted to his crew before turning to Elizabeth.

"Will, I love you." She said giving him a hug before they walked down to the longboat.

"I love you too." He said before turning to his son. "You behave now." He said.

"I love you Dad." Alex's eyes started to water.

"I love you to son." He gave him a hug, then walked him down to the main deck.

Jack climbed down and got in the small boat. Elizabeth came next followed by Alex.

"Angelica will ye be coming with us?" Jack yelled up to her.

"Aye," She said as she climbed into the boat next to Jack.

Elizabeth and Alex waved to Will as Jack began rowing them to the docks.

* * *

><p>Jack tied the boat to the dock while Angelica helped Alex and Elizabeth out.<p>

"Now what is to become of the mighty Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked as they began their walk back to their house.

"We'll be headin to tortuga. I got to get me ship back." Jack said remembering that he had sent Gibbs to get the Black Pearl. He only need find him, and figure out how to free it from that bottle.

"What happened to your ship this time?" Elizabeth asked remembering when she first met Jack who was trying to get his ship back then too.

"Oh, ye know, some voodoo magic was used on it. Now it be stuck in a bottle, and I need to get it out." He explained.

"And what do you know of voodoo magic?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Not much, but I got her, savvy" He said nodding to Angelica. "Ye know how to get it out don't ye? I mean it was yer father who stuck it in there anyways, eh" He hadn't really been thinking about his ship lately and only now did he realize that he had no idea how to free it.

"Aye, I might be able to help you" Angelica said, but she knew it wouldn't be easy. In order to free it, they would need the incantation used to bottle it in the first place, which happened to still be on the Queen Anne's Revenge. The ship that is now captained by Barbossa. It would be no easy task, but she decided that she would tell Jack later.

"Ye see. I told ye she knows." He smiled.

They continued walking until they reached their house.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Jack." Elizabeth said. "I have no doubt that we shall meet again"

"Aye, ye have not seen the last of ol' Captain Jack." He said as she hugged him goodbye. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Angelica" Elizabeth said giving her a hug as well. "By the way, You and Jack go well together, don't let him forget that" She whispered so Jack couldn't hear.

"Aye, and thanks for your help bringing him back" Angelica replied before letting go of Elizabeth and turning to hug Alex.

"Goodbye Ms. Angelica, I'll miss you" Alex said as he hugged her too.

"Goodbye Alex," She said sweetly as she released him from her arms.

"Jack. You never told me about your adventures." Alex whimpered before hugging Jack as well.

"Err, well, yer mother can tell them better than me anyways, ye would much rather hear them from her." Jack said as ruffled his hair.

"I will miss you Jack" Alex said still hugging him.

"Aye lad," Jack pulled Alex off of him and lifted his face to look into his eyes. "We will meet again lad, mark me words" Jack said and Alex smiled.

Elizabeth and Alex waved as Jack and Angelica turned to leave.

"Now where are we going?" Angelica looked to Jack as the continued walking down the street.

"It seems a waste of trip into town if we don't stop for a drink" Jack grinned.

"Fine, one drink. No more." Angelica said sternly.

"Aye, luv. One drink , ye have my word" Jack smiled. "Ah this place looks nice" He said as he grabbed her arm and led her into the pub.

It smelled of sweat, and rum. The air was heavy, and the place was filthy. Jack let go of her arm and left her to go order a drink. "I'll have a rum, and a glass of wine" He told the bartender knowing that Angelica did not like rum as he did.

"Aye sir, one rum and a wine coming right up" The bartender said before ducking behind the counter.

While Jack was waiting at the bar, Angelica decided to find a table near the back of the place. It was crowded and loud in there, and she couldn't ever understand why people enjoyed that kind of atmosphere. She made her way to the back, trying to avoid bumping into people as she went. She looked back at Jack, who was still at the bar, as she continued walking. She turned around again only to find herself bumping into a man, causing him to spill his drink.

"Oi, who do you think you are?" The man said angrily as he turned around to face her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Angelica paused recognizing the man. "Ricardo?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Angelica, what a pleasant surprise. You know you ought to be more careful where you're walkin" He said before pulling her into a hug. She tried to resist, but he was too strong for her so she stopped trying.

"Aye, I told you that I'd see you again before I left, did I not?" She smiled as he let go of her.

He walked her over to a table and they sat down.

"So, what you been doing with yourself all these years Angie?" He said sweetly.

"Not that much, just a few adventures here and there, like I said the other day." She replied unenthusiastically since she hated being called that.

"Aye, I remember. I also remember you sayin that you fell in love with someone, but you weren't sure it would turn out. Who is this guy anyways? You know, if he hurts you I'll kill him" He said with a slight tone of jealousy.

"No, he is a good man, uh he is actually right over…" She turned and tried to spot Jack whom she thought was still at the bar but now wasn't. "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go luv?" Jack asked, now standing directly behind her, causing her to jump.

"What, no one, I mean I was looking for you" Angelica said, wondering how she didn't see him leave the bar.

"Aye, here's some wine luv, I know ye don't drink rum" He said handing her the glass of wine, before noticing the man she had been talking to, "And who might you be?" He asked, noticing the man was familiar yet he couldn't remember his name.

"I am Ricardo." The man said proudly, "And who might you be?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack said before pulling up a chair.

Ricardo looked back at Angelica who was looking down.

"This guy? You're trying to tell me you fell in love with this guy?" Ricardo said in disbelief.

"Aye" Angelica mumbled not wanting to take part in this conversation.

"I don't believe this. I am twice the man this guy is. And have I not known you longer?" Ricardo stood, full of jealousy and hatred of Jack.

"Oi, ye don't know who yer insultin lad" Jack stood up in defense.

"Aye, that I do." Ricardo growled "I know all about you Captain Jack"

"Do you now? Lets hear it then. Out with it. What do ye think ye know about me" Jack challenged.

"I know how you left Angie before, and I also know that people don't change. I won't let you hurt her again" With that Ricardo pulled out his sword, and pointed it at Jack.

"Ye told him?" Jack said turning to Angelica who ignored him, then back to Ricardo "I have no wish to repeat that mate" Jack snarled and too pulled out his sword.

"Will you two shut it?" Angelica was now standing as well.

"No" The two men replied simultaneously.

"Then at least take it outside." She said angrily as she marched them outside of the pub and into the street. She stood between them, knowing that neither of them would harm her.

"Angie, he is no good for you" Ricardo said angrily.

"And ye think ye are better do ye?" Jack replied.

"Better than you yes. If Angie wasn't standin there you would already be dead!" Ricardo spat.

"Shall we test that theory?" Jack challenged as he stepped forwards pushing Angelica behind him.

"Aye!" Ricardo lunged with his sword high. Jack deflected, the sound of swords clashing filled the air, as they continued to fight. Jack lunged and Ricardo dodged. They continued to fight, Jack having better skill, and more agility gave him the advantage over his larger opponent. Angelica couldn't believe she was watching this. Why did Ricardo have to get Jack so riled up?

"Ow" Ricardo yelled, causing Angelica to snap out of her thought and look up.

Ricardo was now on the ground after being kicked in the stomach by Jack, who now had both his own and Ricardo's sword. Oh no, please don't kill him Jack, she thought. She couldn't watch, so she looked away as Jack slowly walked up to Ricardo.

"Do you fear death mate?" Jack asked smugly. Angelica heard this and winced. She walked a few steps away so she wouldn't have to hear his last words. She was sure Jack was going to kill him.

"Never!" Ricardo spat.

"Well then, if ye don't fear death then there be no point in killen ye" Jack said sheathing his sword, and dropping Ricardo's to the ground near him.

"What?" Ricardo looked up at Jack with a confused look on his face.

"If ye don't fear somethin, then its not much torture to make ye face it then is it? B'sides I couldn't kill me luv's friend right in front of her. She'd leave me for sure mate." Jack said offering his hand to help him up.

"You are a smart guy" Ricardo said taking his hand and standing up.

"Aye, I know" Jack said before turning to Angelica who was looking away.

Ricardo dusted himself off, and Jack walked over to Angelica. He turned her around, only to see tears running down her face.

"What is it luv?" Jack asked concerned and slightly confused by her tears.

"Why did you have to kill him?" She mumbled through her tears.

"What are ye talkin about? He's right there" Jack said and pointed to Ricardo who only had minor scratches on his face and hands.

"What?" She stopped crying, confused by him not killing her friend. "Why didn't you kill him?"

"What? Did ye want me to? Cause I still can" Jack chuckled.

"No, but...you never hesitate to kill anyone who makes you angry" Angelica was still confused.

"Aye, that be true, but if said person happens to be a friend of yers I can't very well kill im can I?" Jack said putting an arm around her.

"Oi, Ricardo" Jack said as they walked over to him "Sorry bout that mate, no hard feelins? eh"

"Not so long as you take care of Angie" He chuckled, and Jack nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Angelica asked concerned.

"Aye, I'll be fine, You take care now." He said.

"I assume your ship is leaving today?" She asked and he nodded.

"I may never see you again, so here take this." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver necklace. "I want you to have it" He said handing it to her.

"Oh, its beautiful, but I can't accept this" She said trying to hand it back to him until she realized that he wouldn't take it.

"Please keep it." He smiled.

"Jack, will you help me put it on?" Angelica asked handing Jack the necklace.

"Of course luv," He said as he moved the hair from around her neck. He put his arms around her and fastened the necklace. She always looks stunning, he thought.

"Thanks," She smiled. "Well, I guess this is goodbye Ricardo. We have to go."

"Goodbye Angie, take care of yerself" He said as Jack and Angelica turned to walk away towards the docks.

"Jack?" She looked at him, his expression was calm, and content.

"Aye?" He turned his head to look at her as they kept walking.

"You aren't jealous are you?" She asked curiously.

"Not at all luv." He said. "Should I be?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Surprised? I think his reasoning is sound. Lol. **

**There will be more adventure, romance, and drama in upcoming chapters so keep reading. Also please review with comments, questions, and suggestions. It is really helpful. And if you have an idea please let me know and I'll see what I can do to fit it into the story. :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Ok, I actually had posted two chapters on Sunday evening, however, ****I woke up on Monday after a nightmare about the second one and I couldn't stop thinking about it all morning, so I took it down so I could rewrite it. I know a few people read it so I hope it's not too confusing now. I rewrote most of it so its a bit different than before. I don't know what I was thinking on Sunday lol. It was just bad, but now I feel better about it so, yeah, here is the new revised/rewritten version. **

***For those of you who are confused now: I posted two chapters on Sunday, a long one (that some people reviewed on) and a short one. I felt bad about the short one, so I deleted it before too many people read it. Now, this chapter is the revised/rewritten version of the one I removed. * **

**Anyways, here it is now. Please enjoy this chapter, it caused me so many problems. :)**

* * *

><p>"Thanks Jack" Angelica said as they approached the docks.<p>

"For what?" Jack said before he untied the little boat and helped her in.

"For not killing him." She replied.

"Aye luv, yer welcome." He smirked as he too got in the boat. "Anythin to keep ye happy" he continued as he began their long row back to the ship.

It was still early in the afternoon by the time they returned to the Dutchman. They climbed aboard and saw Will still standing at the helm. Does he ever do anything else, Jack wondered as he walked up next to him, leaving Angelica on the main deck. She decided to walk to the bow of the ship. She thought the view was beautiful from down there.

Meanwhile, back at the helm..

"Will, you look tired, perhaps you should go lie down." Jack said turning to face him.

"What? I'm fine Jack." He said not sure why he was concerned.

"No, yer not fine. Ye look paler than a ghost, and ye got dark circles under yer eyes. Now, go lie down. Or at least tell me what's wrong." Jack demanded.

"It's just that, I only met Alex today. I've already missed the first five or so years of his life, and I will never be around to see him grow up." Will said clearly depressed. "And Elizabeth, I cannot be there for her. She has to raise our son all by herself, she has no other family" He covered his face in his hands and sighed.

"Oi Will. I understand. But Alex is a strong lad, and Elizabeth, if I know her at all, she is more than capable of taking care of herself and Alex. Don't worry mate, they will be fine." Jack said patting Will on the back.

"No Jack! You don't understand!" Will yelled, causing Jack to jump back, and Angelica to turn around. What were they yelling about now? She couldn't help it, she wanted to know, so she walked back up to where they were. She figured that neither of them would notice if she sat on the stairs next to them since they were arguing so loudly.

"You have no family Jack! No wife who loves you and wishes you could be there to comfort her. No children wishing they could see you every day. No one depends on you Jack. You are alone! You couldn't possibly understand what its like to be a father, or a husband! You have no idea!" Will shouted, Jack looked away and sighed. Angelica was astounded at what she just heard Will say. She knew he had hurt Jack. Jack was very strong, but when it came to things like that, she knew he would have a hard time handling it.

"Aye Will. Yer right." Jack sighed again "I have no family. I don't have a wife who loves me. I don't have kids who want me to play with them. No one on this god damned planet gives a damn about me. So yer right Will, I am alone, and I couldn't possibly understand what you are going through because I have no one, savvy!" Jack was furious, and hurt by what he had said, but had no intentions of continuing the conversation any longer. He turned on his heels and stomped his way down the stairs past Angelica and walked himself all the way to the bow.

As soon as she couldn't see him anymore, Angelica stood up, she too was hurt by what Will had said, so she was going to follow Jack, but instead walked up to Will first. He had hoped she hadn't heard any of that but of course she did.

"Angelica wait, I didn't mean.." He started to say before she slapped him in the face.

"That was for Jack!" She said before slapping him in the face again, "And that was for me!"

"Ow, Angelica I didn't mean it." He tried to sound sorry as she turned to walk away from him to go after Jack.

"Shut it. Of course you didn't mean it. Thats why you yelled at him while he was trying to comfort you. Oh yes of course you didn't mean it. " She said sarcastically before she quickly walked away.

"You have no idea what you have done to him" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Will covered his face in his hands knowing that he made a mistake.

Angelica walked up to the bow where she saw Jack sitting on the rail with his legs hanging off the edge.

"Jack?" She said softly as to not scare him with her presence.

"Jack? What are you doing?" She was concerned, he was sitting motionless except for his breathing.

"Aye luv, what is it?" He said softly without turning.

"Are you ok?" She asked hoping he would just tell her the truth.

"Aye luv, I'm fine" He barely whispered.

"I heard your argument. Are you sure you're ok" She was not convinced.

"Oh, ye heard. Ye must think I'm a bloody selfish git" He mumbled.

"No Jack. I don't." She said stepping closer to him. "I can't believe he said that to you."

"Aye, well. It's the truth ain't it, so ye can't blame him for that" Jack mumbled again.

"No, Jack. I care about you. You aren't alone. You have me." She said as she stepped beside him and put her arms around him.

"No luv, ye see, I am alone. Will is right. No one really needs me. " Jack said grimly as he lifted a pistol to his face.

"Oh my god Jack! Put that down!" She yelled jumping back. "Jack...for me... please I am begging you. Put the gun down!"

"Why should I?" He muttered.

"Jack. I love you. Look at me and tell me we don't have a future together." She said looking into his dark brown eyes.

"I truly hoped we would luv, but …" He paused thinking back to what he promised himself the other day about how he didn't want to leave her again.

"I need you Jack." She said interrupting his thoughts.

"Do you now?" He said looking deep into her eyes. "Ye can take care of yerself can't ye?"

"Aye, but I don't want to live without you" Angelica said as she looked down, now on the verge of tears.

"Aye, nor do I luv," Jack said changing his mind, he lifted the gun away from his face and pointed it out to sea. He fired, before swinging his legs back over onto the ship. Angelica immediately looked up only to be pulled into a hug.

"Oi, what's the matter luv?" He said softly.

"Why would you scare me like that?" She asked hugging him tighter.

"I don't know." He looked away. "I guess I forgot for a moment that there is at least one person who cares about me. Me dad. He's still around you know." He chuckled looking back at Angelica, but she did not look pleased. She was about to say something but Jack continued talking before she could speak.

"Only kidding luv" He smiled at her, and her expression relaxed. "I remembered that I promised to never leave ye again, and by god I will stand by it, mark my words" He continued.

Once again Angelica found herself about to answer him, but yet again she was interrupted.

"Jack!" Will called as he walked up to them. They both turned to see who it was.

"Aye? Oh... you, what do ye want boy?" Jack sneered.

"I heard a gunshot. Are you both ok?" Will asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Aye, why do you care?" Angelica stepped out from behind Jack making Will take a step back.

"I just wanted to make sure neither of you were hurt." Will said apologetically.

"Well, if you must know, Jack almost shot off his own head cause of you, but other than that we're both great." Angelica said sarcastically.

"What?" Will was surprised that Jack had been so bothered by what he had said. "Why?" but of course he already knew the answer.

"Why do you think?" Angelica raised her voice again. "because of your little temper tantrum" She continued.

Will looked at Jack who seemed to be thinking about something other than this conversation.

"You were _that _upset, Jack?" Will asked "Since when do you let things like that bother you?" he continued.

Enough of this, why couldn't the whelp ever shut up, he wondered. Jack stepped towards Will, pushing Angelica behind him.

"Oi, Will, shut it. " Jack had had enough of him for one day. " If you must know, things of that nature always bother me, I can just make meself forget about it, but not when she's around" He nodded to Angelica.

"Oh, Jack, I'm…" He was about to apologize before Jack interrupted him.

"Here's what's goin to happen." Jack said still irritated. "We are sailin to tortuga where we will spit company. Ye can go back to collectin souls or whatever it is ye do, and Angelica and I will be goin after Mr. Gibbs who should be in possession of the pearl. Savvy" Jack said about to walk away before Will stopped him.

"How can you be sure Gibbs is in tortuga?" Will asked skeptically.

"Well lets just see shall we." Jack said as he pulled out his compass, "The thing I want most is to find Gibbs" He said as he watched his compass point behind him. He turned to look; the compass pointed unwaveringly at Angelica. Will noticed and chuckled. Angelica looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh, it's nuthin luv," He said before quickly turning around again.

"looks like you're lying to yourself mate." Wil said smugly.

"Ugh, it always does that. Here ye want us off yer ship right?" Jack smirked "Well the way to do that is for us to find Gibbs." He said turning back to Will handing him the compass. The needle spun and spun until it stopped pointing back towards Port Royal.

"It's no use Jack, thats where Elizabeth is." Will sighed. "So it won't work for you, or me, and most likely not her either, how are we going to find Gibbs now?" He said watching Jack who appeared to be thinking.

"What do you mean the compass isn't working?" Angelica had not really been paying attention. Jack turned back to her with a devious look in his eye.

"What is it that you want most" He asked her as he handed her the compass. They all watched the needle spin before landing on Jack. He saw this and quickly stepped to the side, but the needle moved with him.

"See, I told you it wouldn't work." Will said as Jack sighed taking the compass back from Angelica.

"Will, just take us to tortuga so we can get off this bloody ship" Jack said walking away irritated. Angelica followed him, and Will walked up to the helm.

"Weigh anchor and make sail for tortuga!" Will ordered his crew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok, I officially think it is better now than it was before. :) Please review with any and all comments and suggestions. **

**Oh, and I will attempt to include more 'fluffy' moments in the future, because apparently my story is somewhat lacking in that department lol. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N OK, sorry it has been a few days, but I had some difficulty writing this chapter. Some people requested more 'fluff' in the story between Jack and Angelica. I assumed 'fluff' means more close scenes/romantic moments between them; that is not my strong suite so idk how this chapter turned out seeing how that is the basis for the entire chapter. I have no idea how it is. Also, warning, even though there is virtually no detail at all, I had to change the rating of the story to M because of this chapter. Anyways, I am curious to know what you all think about this chapter. (I already know that I'm not good at writing close scenes) so what ever it is that you say about it, I can handle it, so feel free to be critical. lol. (I might cry if you hate it, but I will get over it, so please do be critical) ;) Without further a due, please _try_ to enjoy this chapter, and feel free to review. :)**

* * *

><p>It was still early in the evening, but with the swordfight he had with Ricardo, the long row to and from Port Royal, and the argument he had with Will, Jack was tired. He walked straight to the cabin to lie down. He walked in and immediately threw off his hat,jacket and shirt, then kicked off his boots before flopping over on the bed. He only wished he had some rum, or some company, but he was so tired that he almost instantly fell into a light asleep. Angelica came in only moments later, she too was tired and was going to lie down, but Jack was sprawled out over the whole bed. She decided she didn't care, she would just push him off the bed if wouldn't move. She took off her hat, jacket and boots and climbed into the bed next to Jack.<p>

"Oi, who's there" He mumbled, rolling over.

"Who do you think, genius" Angelica said slightly annoyed that he couldn't guess it was her. "Now move over"

"Fine" he grumbled moving over slightly, but soon relaxed again.

"Thats better" She said as she curled up next to him. "Jack?"

"Aye?" He said putting an arm around her.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I am now luv," He smiled, "I am now" He said looking into her eyes, he couldn't have been happier in that moment. She shifted to rest her head on his shoulder.

"mm, Jack, have I told you I love you?" She smiled against the warmth of his skin.

"Well, ye could say it more often" He joked, "Aye, luv, I know, as do I" He said in all seriousness.

"Elizabeth said we went well together" she yawned.

"Eh? Did she now" Jack chuckled. "Well, at least she's right about somthin"

"Then why aren't we together Jack?" She asked, not really sure where she was going with it.

"What do ye mean luv? Yer here aren't ye, or is this a dream?" He was now confused. Why did she always have to do that? Why couldn't she just get to the point.

"No, Jack this is real." She said plainly. "But, we aren't really together are we?"

"What are ye goin on about, of course we are" He said still unsure what she was talking about.

"But there is no us, its just you and me." She said softly.

"luv, you plus me equals us, so what are ye talkin about?" He just wanted her to tell him so he didn't have to decipher what she was trying to say.

"but Jack, we aren't…" She trailed off.

"What is it? We aren't ...what?"He asked now enthralled with this confusing conversation and he had to know what she was trying to say. He didn't get it.

"We aren't really anything." She said not sure how else to describe their relationship.

"Luv, what does that even mean?" He said trying to figure it out. "It is clear that ye want something, now what ever it is, ye can tell me without all of these riddles. Now I ask again, what is it?" He just wanted to know, he sensed she was troubled and he needed to know why.

"Jack maybe we could… no nevermind" She mumbled, although not quietly enough to go unnoticed by Jack. He sat up and looked at her.

"Luv, just tell me, what is it?" He smiled as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Jack, maybe we should get married." she blurted out, she hadn't planned on saying that although she was thinking it. Jack froze, and looked away.

"What?" He mumbled surprised by what she had just said. He started thinking about how great it would be. But, he had a blank look on his face that Angelica saw and frowned at.

"I told you it was a bad idea." She grumbled and rolled over to hide her expression of disappointment.

"What?" He said snapping out of his thoughts. "No, what? yes, sure we can if ye want"

Angelica was too deep in her own thoughts. How could she be so ignorant again? Why even bother suggesting that? Stupid.

"What, aren't ye happy? I just agreed, and ye won't even look at me?" He said confused by her reaction.

"What?" She said not paying much attention to what he just said.

"Ugh fine." He said rolling his eyes as he got up. He walked to her side of the bed and knelt down. He pulled a ring off his finger.

"Jack? What are you doing?" She questioned as she sat up to look at him.

He cleared his throat so he could attempt to speak clearly.

"Angelica, err I mean, Ms Teach. Will ye marry me?" He asked.

"Get up Jack. You don't mean it." She said still thinking about his lack of reaction only moments ago.

"How dare ye question my integrity." He said almost hurt by her words. "I mean it with all my soul luv, I would not have asked ye otherwise" He smiled at her.

"Do you really?" She was still skeptical of his sudden proposal. "Why are you only asking me now?"

"Does it matter luv?" He tried to maintain his smile "If ye must know, ye never seemed interested in it before now so I never brought it up after last time." She still didn't seem convinced so he thought back to a conversation they had earlier in the day for inspiration.

"Ye asked me earlier if I thought we would have a future together. I do, and here is yer proof." He said in a last attempt to rid her of her skepticism. "So what do ye say? Want to Mrs. Sparrow?" He chuckled, he couldn't imagine her answering to that name.

"Aye" She said jumping up to hug him. She flung her arms around him with such force that he almost fell over. She hugged him tightly as if he would slip away if she let him go. He looked into her creamy brown eyes, and he knew she was his. He managed to pry her hand off him and he gently slipped the ring on her finger.

"Jack? Is this the same ring you gave me before?" She was curious how he got it since she had lost it years ago.

"Aye luv, it may just be the same one" He said smugly.

"How did you find it?" She almost didn't care, she was just happy to have it back, to have him back.

"Lets just say a friend had it and I traded for it." He recalled taking it from Tia Dalma's shack before he was eaten by the kraken years ago.

"I love you Jack" She said softly.

"Shh" He said before kissing her passionately. "You talk too much" he breathed before kissing her again. He shifted his hand down to her waist and the other to the base of her neck. She smiled. It had been a while since he had kissed her like that. She missed it. Without breaking the kiss, he stepped her towards the bed. Typical Jack, she thought as they fell over onto the bed. He already wasn't wearing a shirt, he was so muscular from all the years he has been on a ship, she loved it. She let her hands glide over his back, she could feel him tense slightly under her touch.

Their lips separated for a moment so they could breath.

"I've missed this" She said her heart now pounding in her chest. He smiled before kissing her again.

"So have I luv" He almost whispered before he continued. He slipped his hands under her shirt in an attempt to remove it. She didn't resist, and helped him take it off. She let it fall on the floor next to the bed. She loved the warmth of his skin on hers.

Not long after her shirt, both of them lost their pants, letting them fall to the floor as well. She melted under his warm touch. He stopped kissing her lips, and slowly kissed his way down her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine. She wanted him. He worked his way back to her face, leaving soft kisses everywhere. She could feel his hardness against her, she knew he wanted her too.

"Jack" She groaned as he entered. She arched her back with pleasure. He didn't hold back, as he pushed into her. She gripped the sheets for stability so she wouldn't go over the proverbial edge that he was leading her to. He kept a steady rhythm until she reached her limit. He rolled off of her giving her a chance to breath.

"Just like old times, eh" He smiled at her happily.

Now breathing heavily, he shifted over so he was closer to her, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"It's settled then." He breathed. "Tomorrow we shall be married, then I'll take ye wherever ye want to go."

"Don't you need a ship for that?" She asked trying to calm her breathing.

"Damn, yer right." He said completely forgetting about the Pearl being in a bottle still. "Well dearest, I guess that means we will be going to release the Pearl first, ye said ye knew how?" He sighed remembering that slight flaw in his plan. She rolled her eyes. It always surprised her how fast he could change the subject when he wanted something.

"Aye, we will need to get aboard the Revenge though, my father kept all the rituals he ever used in his cabin." She said looking forwards to getting revenge on the man that killed her father, Barbossa.

"No." Jack stated to her surprise. "We are not going after Barbossa. It is too dangerous"

"Since when do you care about danger?" She asked confused at this new tone Jack was speaking in.

"Since now. Do not ask me to watch you get hurt or worse" Jack said grimly but with a hint of concern in his voice. "I cannot always protect ye, but if ye aren't in harms way, then ye don't need protecting. So ye will stay here until I return" He continued.

"Jack, you need me. I know my way around that ship better than anyone. Plus I know what we are looking for." She tried to convince him he needed her there. "Or is that how this relationship is going to be? You go on adventures while I stay home and hope for your safe return." She didn't like thinking that, but she knew he wouldn't object.

"Of course not sweetness" He pushed the hair out of her face so he could look into her eyes. "This adventure in particular is too dangerous, even for me, but I'm willing to take that chance with my own life. I will not risk yer life for a ship" He said remembering how she almost died the last time they encountered Barbossa, he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Ye didn't seem to mind before" She yawned, now really tired from everything. She closed her eyes and let her hand rest on his chest.

"Alright luv, we can talk about this tomorrow" He said kissing her forehead before he too closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>He woke up early the next morning. Angelica had her arms draped over his chest. She was still sound asleep and he wanted to keep her that way. She didn't need to get up yet so he carefully slid out from underneath her and got up. He searched around for his cloths that he carelessly tossed around the night before. He got dressed, slipped on his boots, pulled on his jacket, put on his hat before he quietly crept out of the room. Once again it was a beautiful day and he was happier than ever. He walked on deck to see Will in his usual place at the helm. Jack walked up to him hoping to find out their estimated time until arrival.<p>

"Hello Jack" Will said calmly hoping that Jack had forgiven him for the day before.

"Ello Will, how goes it?" Jack asked.

"Fine, we should be arriving in a few hours." Will said relieved that Jack seemed to be over their conflict from yesterday.

"I was afraid ye'd say that" Jack sighed.

"Why? Don't ye want to get there already so you can 'get off this bloody ship'?" Will was slightly confused.

"Aye of course I do, but I asked Angelica to marry me last night at her request, and well I don't want to put her in harms way" Jack muttered so quietly that Will could barely hear him.

"Thats great Jack!" Will said patting him on the back. "I assume she said yes, so are you getting married here? or at a church somewhere?" He said sounding more excited at the news than Jack himself.

"Here is fine for me, but she might want somethin more...traditional, we didn't really talk bout it." He said wishing that she would agree with him, although he had a feeling that she wouldn't.

"Well, whatever makes her happy I suppose is what you'll do right?" Will said although he didn't know her that well, her behavior made him assume that she would probably prefer something of a more traditional nature which was opposed to Jack.

"Aye, no matter what, my goal is to keep her happy" Jack said hoping he wouldn't regret that later.

"Ok, so did she tell you how to free the Pearl?" Will said leaving Jack with his thoughts of the previous subject.

"Aye, which is why I'm not so keen on arrivin quite yet." Jack replied "Ye see, we need the ritual, which happens to be on none other than the Queen Anne's Revenge. Which has recently changed ownership from Blackbeard to the hands of Barbossa." he explained.

"Ah, I see. So you are torn between being with her, and going after your ship." Will thought he understood now. "Well of course you'll choose her right?"

"Aye, I already told her that I would not risk her life for a ship, but she doesn't listen." Jack complained. "She thinks she needs to come with me. She is completely unreasonable." He grumbled.

"Well, if she wants to go, let her go. Like I said before, you can't protect her forever" Will said sternly as to get his point across. "If she knows of the danger and the risk, and if she is willing to take that chance with you, then you should let her. And if she isn't, then I will sail her back to Port Royal and she can stay with Elizabeth." Will said with every intention of helping Jack solve his dilemma.

"Fine" Jack mumbled. "Then I will have to try me best to convince her to stay." He said consciously aware of how difficult it would be to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok, it could either be good, or bad, but idk. So I would like to know exactly how bad it was. So please review. :) Don't be afraid to tear it apart and criticize it. lol. I want to know what you actually think. :) Also, I should be able to write the next chapter faster, and hopefully I will have it posted by or before Monday. Thanks for reading so far. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Here is the next chapter. YAY! :) Thanks to all of the readers, and all of the reviewers. It is so nice to know that some people really love reading this story as much as I love writing it. :) Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Jack" Angelica said sleepily having just woken up. She opened her eyes. Of course, he always had to be the first one up. Why couldn't he ever sleep in? She sighed, not wanting to get up, but she did anyways. She slowly rolled out of the bed and searched the room to find her scattered clothes. She was not yet aware of the weather or the time so after she was dressed she slipped on her jacket, pulled on her boots and placed her hat on her head before going outside. Jack and Will were both where they usually were, at the helm. It appeared like they were talking but she couldn't hear them. She began her walk up to them. Jack saw her and immediately stopped talking and smiled at her.<p>

"Good afternoon, luv. Nice of ye to join us on this fine day" Jack chuckled as her expression quickly changed to that of shock.

"What?! Its already afternoon? Why did you let me sleep that long!" She hated to sleep that late into the day.

"Ye seemed tired and I thought ye could use some extra sleep." He smiled. "But don't get used to it."

"That won't be a problem." She retorted. "So will we be arriving soon then?"

"We will most likely be there within the hour" Will said nonchalantly. "Jack don't you have something to discuss?" He elbowed Jack in the side to get him to start talking.

"Ow" Jack glared at him, but quickly turned back to Angelica who looked at him curiously. "Ah yes, are ye sure ye want to come with me?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes Jack. I am going with you" She said without hesitation.

"Aye, I know ye want to, but it is very dangerous." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Are ye sure ye wouldn't much rather stay with Elizabeth until I return?" He asked even though he knew she would not.

"No. I am going Jack." She said sternly pushing his hand off her.

"But Angelica darling…" He was about to continue trying to reason with her until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Will shaking his head. Jack sighed turning back to Angelica.

"Fine, ye can come, but ye have to promise to be careful" He said softly with a hint of worry in his voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I promise to be careful" She said unenthusiastically. "Happy?"

What was he thinking? She can take care of herself, and he knows that. Doesn't he? She thought hoping he did so he wasn't constantly worrying about her.

"Aye luv, thats good enough for me" He smiled although he was still wishing he could have talked her out of going.

"Well, if you change your mind before I leave, I can take you back to Port Royal." Will added although he knew she wouldn't. From what he had seen, she was particularly stubborn.

"Thanks Will, but I won't." She said wishing that they would stop worrying about her.

"Ok, well then you should get your stuff together cause we will be arriving shortly." Will said not sure if he would miss either of them after they left.

"Aye, but take only what ye need, we will be travelin light" Jack said.

"Jack, you know that you tried to leave me on an island with nothing, what stuff exactly do I need to 'get together'?" She was already wearing all of what she had with her.

"Ok ye have a point." He said.

"Oh Jack" Will had just remembered something. "Did you decide yet?"

"Decide what Will?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Yes what is it Will?" Jack had apparently forgotten. Will rolled his eyes.

"Did you decide where you are getting married?" He asked. Jack glanced nervously to Angelica who was surprised by that question. She hadn't thought about it at all. As a young girl she dreamed of a traditional white wedding, but that was before the covenant. She hadn't thought about it recently.

"Aye" Jack finally answered. "Ye are a captain Will, ye can marry us right now b'fore we leave"

"Sure thing, if thats what you want" He said directing his statement mostly to Angelica who wasn't really listening. "Angelica?"

"What?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Do ye want to get married now? Or would ye rather wait and have a traditional wedding?" Jack shuddered at the thought of having the ceremony at a church but he would if she asked him to. "ye do want to go through with it still eh?"He asked confused by her lack of and answer.

"Of course I do, but I wanted it to be memorable." She looked down not sure what he would say to that. He stepped towards her, and lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze.

"Then we can wait luv. It's no problem at all" He said softly before smiling at her.

He turned to Will who was now giving his crew some orders.

"Oi Will" Jack called to get his attention.

"what?" He asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but it looks like we shall be postponing our wedding until..uh.. sometime in the future" He chuckled even though he was slightly disappointed, but Angelica didn't know what to think. What if this was their only chance? What if he changes his mind by then? When was 'then'? How long would they have to wait? She hoped she hadn't just made a huge mistake.

"Ok, thats fine" Will said before he saw that they had arrived. "Drop anchor and lower the longboat!" he snapped at his crew.

"Well, we have arrived." Will said before he walked them down to the main deck. "Good luck to you both, and be careful. I don't want to see either of your souls on my ship for at least twenty-five years" he joked.

"The feeling is mutual" Jack smiled. "Thanks for yer help Will" he continued, shaking Will's hand.

"No problem Jack. Hopefully the next time we meet, you two will be married and sailing the Black Pearl." Will said before turning to Angelica. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to be married before you leave?" He had a feeling she was uncertain about her previous answer based on her late response. She was about to answer but Jack interrupted.

"Don't worry 'bout it Will, she doesn't change her mind to easily" Jack said unaware of Angelica's regret.

"Well if you're sure, then be careful miss Angelica" He smiled "Stick with Jack. He'll take care of you."

"Thanks Will" She smiled slightly.

"Oh and if you or Jack need me, uh...I guess just kill someone, and I'll be there to pick up their soul" He joked, "Really though, if you do need me, go visit Elizabeth, she can help you"

"Thanks again" She said as she climbed down into the small boat.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon" Will said. Jack nodded as he too climbed into the small boat. After Jack started rowing Will immediately began shouting orders to his crew again.

"Weigh anchor! Prepare to make sail!" were the last words either of them could hear of Will before they were too far away.

Jack rowed them all the way to the docks. Their trip was quiet, and Angelica hardly even looked at him. Sometimes he just didn't understand her.

Jack immediately jumped out of the boat and onto the dock. After quickly tying the boat down he offered his hand to Angelica who had yet to move.

"If ye haven't noticed, we are here, and we have stuff to do" He said causing her to look up. "Are ye alright luv?" he asked when she didn't reply.

"Yes, I'm fine" She said before taking his hand to get onto the dock.

"Good, then lets go" He said cheerfully. This might be his favorite place. It had been at least two months since he was there last.

She followed close behind him as they walked off the dock and into the main street. There were people drinking, laughing, arguing, and fighting all around.

"I love this place" He said stopping abruptly causing her to walk into him. "Oi, what are ye doin?" He said slightly turning to her.

"Can we just find Gibbs and leave?" She wasn't really fond of the atmosphere.

"No no luv, that would take the fun out of this little venture" He chuckled before he continued walking. She sighed before quickly following him again.

He walked towards one of the busier pubs before he was approached by a woman in a loose fitting dress causing him to stop again.

"Hello Jack" She said sweetly.

"Susanna is it?" He sounded slightly annoyed that she recognized him. Angelica glared at her.

"Who's she" She asked nodding towards Angelica. But before he could answer she slapped him in the face and walked away. All to familiar with that response he had planned to keep walking until Angelica stepped in front of him.

"Ow. Don't think I deserved that" He said sorely.

"Oh, I think you did" Angelica said before she too slapped him in the face.

"Ow. What was that for?" Jack complained rubbing his face.

"I think you know" She said irritated "Can we just get this over with?"

"Alright luv, lets go then" He said as he walked around her to the pub. She didn't like how most of the men were looking at her with greedy eyes. She didn't want to, but she grabbed Jack's hand so she wouldn't get separated from him. He noticed and slowed his step slightly so she was closer behind him.

"Jack do you know where you are going" She asked as they continued weaving around people.

"Course I do" Jack said confidently. "If I know Gibbs, he is here drinking away his money" He said as he scanned the scene for the older man.

"There!" Jack pointed to a table in the back corner. He quickly walked over there practically dragging Angelica behind him. Gibbs was leaning against the wall with a mug of rum in his hand. He was so drunk he didn't even notice Jack until he pulled up a chair.

"What do you want?" He growled taking a drink of rum without looking up.

"Have ye any idea who yer talkin to mate?" Jack asked knowing that Gibbs should be able to recognize his voice.

"Jack?" Gibbs looked up to see Jack with his usual smirk.

"Angelica, sit down will ye?" Jack said before turning his attention back to Gibbs. She sat down next to Jack, wishing that she was anywhere but there.

"Now, what news have ye about me ship?" Jack asked.

"Where were you Jack? You told me to meet you after you took care of…" He said stopped himself when he realized for the first time that Angelica was there too. "I knew it. I knew you couldn't leave her there" He said smugly.

"Gibbs if ye must know, it was her that wouldn't let me leave." Jack chuckled. "Complications arose, we ran into some old friends, and now we are here" Jack vaguly explained.

"And what friends be those Jack? You don't have many" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"Ye remember Will and Elizabeth Turner from an adventure or two ago?" Jack asked not sure if he would in his drunken state.

"The same Will who now captains the Flying Dutchman, and Elizabeth who left you for the kraken? Those friends?" He chuckled.

"Aye, now out with it man, have ye the Pearl or not?" Jack was now growing annoyed by the lack of answers he was getting.

"Aye" He said pulling the bottle out of a bag he had next to him on the floor. "So tell me miss Teach, what brings you here with Jack?" He shot her a curious glance.

"Oh, um, he asked me to come with him, he said he needed my help." She lied, immediately regretting it remembering that Jack wouldn't let her get away with it.

"Now don't lie luv, it's not nice" Jack said shaking his head. "As I recall, sweetness, I asked ye to stay, but ye demanded to come no matter what"

"Oh, I see how it is" Gibbs smirked at them before Jack shot him an angry look. "Don't deny it." He continued. Jack's expression relaxed, he had planned on denying it, but decided that it would not turn out well for him later.

"I can if I want to. But I don't." Jack smiled at Angelica to Gibbs' surprise. "She wouldn't let me" He chuckled turning back to Gibbs.

"Well, um, any idea how to get it out?" Gibbs asked deeming it best to leave the previous subject alone.

"Aye, we sneak aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, find the ritual, and get out of there, and possibly kill Barbossa in the process" Jack said plainly. "Simple and easy to remember. We will need to find it first though." He sighed.

Gibbs almost choked when he heard this.

"That's a fool's errand. Not to mention it'll be dangerous." Gibbs warned.

"Aye, I know that already. It could be close to the most dangerous thing we have attempted" Jack said not pleased.

"Jack, it's awful bad luck to have a woman with us, not to mention she could be a distraction." He stated. "Jack, you have to be smart about this. Going after Barbossa is not somthin to take lightly." He continued.

"I agree one hundred percent, but it could be far worse not to bring her" Jack was now caught between her safety and the ship he desperately wanted back.

"I know my way around that ship better than anyone" Angelica added to help ease Gibbs' apprehension towards letting her come. She was still uneasy about being there and unconsciously fidgeted with her engagement ring. She hadn't realized, but Gibbs did and sighed.

"Jack. You do not want to bring her with you" Gibbs tried to change his mind. "If she gets hurt, what are you going to do? If she is to be your future wife, she shouldn't come. For both your sakes" He continued. Angelica and Jack simultaneously looked up with expressions of bewilderment on their faces.

"How did ye know that?" Jack demanded harshly.

"Her ring. That be the only one you wore everyday after we left Tia's place the last time" He explained.

"Thats not true. I wore other rings as well." Jack defended.

"Aye, but you would change the position of the other ones between you fingers, but you never touched that one. Don't think that as being you first mate I don't know your habits, captain" He said smugly.

"Fine, ye win. But she _is _coming with us, and I don't want to hear another word about it" Jack said sternly.

"But sir…" Gibbs started but was promptly interrupted.

"I said no." Jack had had enough. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak again but was quickly interrupted again. "Gibbs, shut it" Jack demanded.

"We are leaving, come on you two, get up." Jack said as he stood up to leave.

"And how do you plan on finding Barbossa? We will need a ship." Gibbs said.

"Aye, fortunately, commandeering a vessel is not too difficult eh" Jack grinned.

They made it outside and walked to docks to choose their target vessel.

"Well, that one looks fast, and probably doesn't need much of a crew" Angelica pointed to a small merchant ship.

"Aye, that will do" Jack agreed and Gibbs nodded yet neither of them moved.

"Well? What are waiting for?" She asked impatiently.

"Luv, that would be the opportune moment" Jack answered. "But now seems as good as any other, lets go" He said continuing over to the little ship. Angelica sighed and rolled her eyes as she followed close behind him.

The dock was mostly clear, and there were few people around the tiny ship. There were some small crates of supplies piled up near the ship and that gave Jack an idea. He picked up a crate and pretended to be a deckhand for anyone who was watching as he boarded the vessel. Angelica getting the hint did the same, followed by Gibbs. They walked quickly and quietly below deck, but to their relief, no one seemed to be on board. Jack set the crate down and wandered around appearing to survey the vessel. It seemed oddly familiar to him, but he could not place where he had seen it before. He continued walking around looking at the layout and the contents of the ship.

"Good news, there's no one here, so this ship was the perfect choice." Jack declared. "Gibbs we shall need to cast off as soon as possible." He continued.

"Aye captain" Gibbs replied as he turned about to return to the upper deck. "Uh Jack, we may have a problem"

"What is it?" He asked turning around. "Damn it Mr. Gibbs, that is indeed a problem" he growled as he slowly stepped backwards until he was standing next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That wasn't so bad, was it? Lol I apologize for the cliff hanger but it was necessary. ;) lol. Please review with comments, suggestions, critiques, or whatever. Lol I hope you like it and continue reading because there is more to come. :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Ok, sorry for the few days wait, but last week was busy, and it looks like next week will be similar. From now on I am going to post at least once a week, but the following chapters will be longer than the earlier ones. (if that's any consolation) Idk, I had to re write this chapter like 3 different times so idk how it is. Anyways, thanks to all readers and reviewers, and please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Angelica was being forced down on her knees in front of them. She was being held by a large man, while another taller man had his sword against her throat. A cloth was stuck in her mouth and tied behind her head, preventing her from making any substantial noise. Her hands were also tied behind her back in a quite uncomfortable position.<p>

"Drop your weapons! The both of you!" The taller man ordered. "Or she dies" He threatened nodding to Angelica. Angelica not being able to say anything looked only at Jack. He saw a hint of fear in her eyes as she knelt there. He knew they could easily kill her so he pulled out his sword and slowly crouched down to set it carefully on the floor. He motioned to Gibbs to do the same.

"as soon as we stand, shoot" Jack whispered so quietly that Gibbs strained to hear him but nodded in understanding. They both stood slowly and faced the two men and Angelica. Angelica shot Jack a confused look which he returned with a slight smirk. Jack then gave a slight nod to Gibbs and they both quickly pulled out their pistols. Two loud shots rang through the air as soon as they fired. Angelica cringed as both of the men holding her yelped and dropped to the floor behind her.

"Nice shot Mr. Gibbs" Jack complemented before running over to untie Angelica. "Are ye alright luv?" He asked as he cut the bonds around her hands. He helped her stand up before she quickly hugged him. He pulled her off of him so he could untie the cloth that was stuck in her mouth.

"Thats better eh" He smiled. "What were ye doin gettin caught?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do it on purpose" She rolled her eyes.

"Might I suggest we leave port with all haste?" Gibbs asked hopeful that they would agree.

"Aye" Jack nodded and Gibbs started towards the stairs. Gibbs carefully stepped over the men on the floor.

One of them groaned so quietly it was unheard by the three, they thought they were both dead. He would show them. He slowly grasped his sword careful not to be noticed. Angelica started to follow Gibbs, stepping carefully over the dead men. Jack was close behind her and noticed some small movement in one of them. He realized what was about to happen. He jumped forwards and pushed Angelica out of the way just as the man swung his sword at her ankles. Angelica fell over hitting her head hard on the deck and was knocked unconscious.

Since he put so much effort into getting Angelica out of the way, Jack fell over face first. The man got up slightly and stood over him. The man raised his sword and Jack put his arms up in defense. The man swung at him, hitting his arm. Pain rushed up his arm and warm blood poured out over him. Quickly Gibbs pulled out his sword and stabbed the man right through his chest in Jack's defense. This time he was dead for sure. He keeled over blood now over all of them.

"Damnit Gibbs!" Jack yelled angrily and in pain "Took ye long enough! Now get me somthin to wrap this in" He demanded. It was a deep gash in his arm and it was no laughing matter, he had to wrap it and clean it up.

"Alright, give it here" Gibbs said gesturing for him to hand over his arm. "My god Jack, I hope Angelica isn't afraid of blood" Gibbs said as he examined the deep wound while blood continued to spill out.

"Angelica?" Jack mumbled. The pain filled his mind and caused him to temporarily forget she was even there. Why was she being so quiet though? "Angelica?" He said louder before turning back to Gibbs when he got no reply.

"Angelica should be fine. She hit her head pretty good though" Gibbs said before he began to wrap Jack's arm in a thin fabric. Jack winced at the pain but relaxed slightly when Gibbs had finished. He got up and went over to Angelica. He sat down and carefully lifted her head onto his lap. Her eyes slowly opened. Jack grinned slightly at her before she closed her eyes again slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Mr. Gibbs, clean up this mess will ye" Jack asked irritated by the blood soaked mess they had made. Gibbs rolled his eyes before hiding the bodies in some empty barrels.

"I think its time we try a new tactic." Gibbs stated. "You stay here with Angelica, I'm goin to find the captain" He continued as he stepped over Jack and walked up onto the main deck.

"Oi, ye get back here" Jack yelled after Gibbs, but it was no use. He didn't want to leave Angelica alone so he stayed there and waited for Gibbs to return.

On deck there were now a few people milling around, but no one seemed to notice Gibbs as he strode over to what he identified as the captains cabin on the small ship. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Said a voice from inside the room. Gibbs slowly opened the door to see a woman sitting in a large chair. She appeared to be plotting the ships course.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked looking up at him suspiciously.

"Well ye see miss, my friend and his fiancee are injured. We be on our way to uh…" He didn't really know where they were going, but he did know that he would have to come up with something. "Uh, Spain is where we are headed." He finally decided. Spain was the only place he could think of seeing as that was where Angelica was from and he couldn't very well ask the captain to take them after Barbossa.

"Spain?" She raised an eyebrow, "I used to live in Spain. Why do you want to go there?"

Once again he was stuck, but this would be an easier lie to tell.

"Uh, ye see, me friend and his fiancee were gunna get married in Spain, but on our way there our ship was attacked by pirates. We escaped when they docked here, but we were left with no way to leave." He tried to sound as pathetic as possible.

"I see, and you want me to help you. Is that it?" She asked skeptically. "Truthfully Spain isn't too far out of our trade route anyways, I suppose we could make an extra stop." She conceded.

He just wanted her to agree, but he didn't want to make Jack anymore upset about the situation.

"My friend and I would be willing to help out around here, after he heals that is" Gibbs offered hoping to speed up her decision.

"Who is this friend and his fiancee, and what happened to them?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice. He knew that too many people had heard of Jack Sparrow, and many were fearful of Edward Teach, since Angelica had his last name, he decided it was not safe to use either of their real names.

"Uh, my friend is Jack Bird… and his fiancee is Angelica Saville" he said before mentally smacking himself in the face afterwards for not being more creative. "He got a nasty wound on his arm from a sword fight during our escape, and at the moment she is unconscious. He pushed her out of the way of the fight to protect her, but did so too forcefully and she hit her head, but they will both recover" He smiled weakly.

"Ok, well as long as you and him can help out. We will be leaving in exactly two hours" She stated. "Also, I'm sure they both need some rest, they can use the spare cabin." She said.

"Thank ye ever so much" He said nodding to her before he turned and left. Mission accomplished, he thought as he walked back down to where Jack was with Angelica.

"Good new cap't" Gibbs said cheerfully as he walked down the stairs towards them.

"And what news be that?" Jack asked wearily, pale faced and obviously tired from his loss of blood.

"I got us passage to Spain, all we got to do is help out around the ship." Gibbs said happily.

"Mr. Gibbs" Jack said calmly. "Why on earth would we want to go to Spain? Of all the places?" Jack was angry.

"Sorry. that was the only place I could think of… anyways thats besides the point, she said you two could share the spare cabin" Gibbs offered in an attempt to calm him down again.

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute" Jack said confusedly, "did ye say 'she', the captain is a 'she'?" He asked skeptically.

"Aye, and not that bad lookin if I do say so" Gibbs smirked, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but help me up, will ye?" Jack demanded. He shifted Angelica's head off his lap before he stuck out his good hand to Gibbs who pulled him off the floor. Jack immediately felt dizzy, and staggered a bit before turning back to Gibbs who had an unsure expression on his face.

"Oi, help me get her to the cabin. I think we all be needin a rest" Jack said holding his good hand to his head. Jack leaned over and lifted Angelica from under her arms while Gibbs lifted her feet. They brought her into the room and carefully laid her down on the far side of the bed.

"I think she put on some weight, it seems like every time I have to pick her up she is heavier." Jack said now out of breath and shaking his head.

"Naw Jack, I think you are just tired from blood loss, and need to sleep" Gibbs said knowingly.

"Fine, but while we are restin, see what you can find out about this captain." Jack wanted to know everything he could. "This place is too familiar, and I need to know why" Jack said sleepily.

"Aye sir, don't lay on that arm now" Gibbs said as he left shutting the door behind him. He often thought of himself as a jack-of-all-trades and was willing to do just about anything. However, this time he wasn't sure what Jack wanted. What had Jack so uneasy about this ship? Why did he care that the captain was a 'she'? He didn't know, but it didn't really matter to him, he would find out eventually, but first he was off to find himself some rum.

Back in the cabin Jack took off his hat and carefully slipped off his jacket, slightly wincing at the pain as the sleeve slid off his injured arm. He looked at the tear in it and sighed. It was his favorite jacket and had owned it for many years, and now it had an aweful rip in the left sleeve. He was too nauseous to think about it now though. He kicked off his boots and crawled into the bed next to Angelica who had stirred slightly. She seemed to be waking up somewhat and Jack just watched her. She yawned and stretched her arms, unintentionally brushing past Jack's wounded arm.

"Oi, I'm here ye know" Jack said wincing at the pain that shot up his arm. She hadn't really been aware of where she was until he spoke. She sat up and turned to him.

"Jack?Qué estás haciendo aquí?" She was confused.

"Now luv, just cause we aren't married yet does not mean I can't sleep here" Jack replied assuming she wanted to know why they were there. He wasn't sure why she was speaking in Spanish, but it would be a lie to say he didn't like it. "Let me see yer head" He said sitting up. She turned her head to the side revealing to Jack the bruise she had along her hairline above her left temple.

"I guess I pushed ye a bit too hard" He said leaning against the headboard cradling his injured arm. "It'll get better though" He smiled lightly.

"What are you talking about?" She didn't remember what happened. "And what is wrong with your arm?"

"Lets start with what ye do remember shall we?" He smirked. "What is the last thing ye remember?"

"I remember you proposing to me, I think. Was that...real?" She wasn't sure, she couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.

"Aye, it was" He smiled, and reached for her hand. " I gave ye this, and ye are still wearin it" He said reminding her of the ring she wore.

"I remember that night" She smirked and he chuckled thinking back on it as well. "And think I remember finding Gibbs in a pub and then boarding a ship" She continued. "Then its a blur" She sighed.

"Thats alright luv, ye remember the most important thing." Jack said pulling her into a hug. He forgot about his arm until she rubbed against it again. "Ow ow ow. watch it" He said painfully. She quickly let go of him to see what was wrong. She spotted the bloody red cloth that was tied around his arm.

"What happened?" She asked concernedly.

"Oh well, I pushed ye out of the way of this guy with a strong arm and a sharp sword. Thats when ye blacked out. Sorry bout that" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Lets just say my arms were my only defence, and well they worked cause as ye can see, I don't have a scratch on me face." he smiled. "Gibbs stuck that git right through the middle so its all good" He continued.

"give it here let me see" she said and reached for his arm. He pulled it closer to him, refusing to let her see it.

"Its just a scratch luv, nuthin to worry bout" he lied. He knew if she saw how bad it was she would feel guilty, that or she would be sick at the sight of it. Neither reaction he was eager to see.

"Jack just let me see your arm" She said irritated by his refusal.

"No, Gibbs just wrapped it. If ye want to see it so badly wait till tomorrow mornin when I shall have to change the bandage." He said knowing it would be too painful to remove the bandage now anyways. He leaned back against the headboard again, no longer having the strength to hold himself up.

"Fine, but you look pale are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

"Aye, I'm fine, ye don't have to worry bout me. I can take care of meself." He said even though he knew she wouldn't let it go that easily. He looked into her eyes. He saw worry and doubt on her face and he didn't like it. "Trust me luv, I'm fine, I just need to sleep." He said softly. He motioned for her to lay next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I do trust you, but sometimes I just wish you would admit to being hurt or that you need help" She sighed. He turned to look into her eyes.

"Fine, if it will make ye happy" He said. "Yes, it is more than just a scratch on my arm, and I'm pale from the loss of blood. It ain't a pretty sight, and it hurts like hell." She gasped and looked away from him.

"Jack, if our marriage is going to work, you have to be able to just tell me" She mumbled. "You can't hide things from me"

"Of course, luv." He agreed. "But, ye have to be able to do the same. I don't want to have to worry bout ye all the time."

"Fine" She didn't mind. She let go of him and slipped under the blankets. It was cold in there. Jack shifted as well, so he was lying next to her. She shivered and moved closer to him. He wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her closer. She loved the warmth and comfort of his embrace.

"Sleep well Jack" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"You too" He muttered before he fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am always interested to know what you think, and I always enjoy reading your comments and suggestions. Good or bad, either way I want to know. And if you have ideas or suggestions or questions, please, by all means, pm me or leave a review. :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Ok here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but it's homecoming week at school, and for some reason it made things really busy. PSAT's next week to so that's fun, and unfortunately going to make my life harder and inevitably more busy. lol Hopefully after next week things will start to balance out again. Anyways, thanks to all readers and reviewers, any and all comments are appreciated. :) Now without further a due, please enjoy this chapter, **

* * *

><p>Gibbs managed to find a few bottle of rum below deck. He turned about to go back up to the main deck but jumped at the sight of the captain standing in his way.<p>

"Oh pardon me miss, I did not see ye there" He said taking a step back. "Care for a drink?" He offered her a bottle of rum.

"No thank you, but I would like to know more about your friends." She said plainly.

"Uh, what do ye want to know?" He asked knowing that he would have to lie again to hide their true identities.

"I think it's best if we talked in my office" She said before turning to walk up the stairs.

He followed her into her cabin and she shut the door behind him. She offered him a chair in front of her desk as she sat in the chair behind her desk. He felt uncomfortable, it wasn't very often he sat down to have discussions on a ship.

"So what is it that you want to know?" He asked curiously.

"Well, lets start off with...Jack is it?." She said leaning on her desk. He nodded. "What experience does he have on a ship?"

"Well, he's been sailin all his life. As long as I've know him he's been on a ship." He said truthfully.

"Thats good, does he have any other skills?" She asked.

"He's skilled with a sword, uh... he is a brilliant strategist, and he's quite the escape artist" He said thankful that he needn't be creative yet.

"Ok, what does he do for a living?" She felt like she wasn't getting what she wanted to know.

"He uh… he works as a deckhand on any ship that will take him." He said knowing that with Jack's appearance he wouldn't pass as anything else.

"Ok well thats reasonable, now about his fiancee, what was her name again?" She decided she was satisfied with Jack, and had to now try to understand his partner.

"That would be Angelica Tea...Saville" He quickly corrected, but unfortunately for him she noticed.

"Were you about to say Angelica Teach?" She questioned sharply. Gibbs could tell that name meant something to her, but he would have to ask her later.

"No no. Angelica Saville is the name she goes by." He defended. "Isn't Angelica Teach the devilish daughter of Blackbeard?"

"Hmm...anyways tell me about this Angelica Saville then" She decided to let his slip up go.

"Jack taught her a good deal about swordsmanship and is about as skilled as him by now." He said not really sure what else to say about her since he didn't know her that well. "I believe she used to live in a spanish covenant when Jack met her" He said hoping that he hadn't said too much about their personalities.

"Is that so?" She raised her eyebrow at his description.

"I think so, but I don't know her that well. She has quite the temper and I haven't had the chance to talk to her recently." He said.

"Ok that is all" She said satisfied, and now looking down at the map in front of her.

"Do ye mind if I asked ye a question of my own?" He stayed seated and she looked up at him.

"Fine, what is it?" She asked sounding almost irritated.

"I was wonderin if ye have seen a ship that goes by the name of Queen Anne's Revenge around." He said trying to get information for _his_ captain. He was surprised by her reaction.

"Is that not the ship of the infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" She asked. She didn't wait for his reply before she continued. "I haven't seen him in years. Good thing too, cause I would have killed 'im" She snarled.

"Oh" He didn't know what else to say. Based on the tone in her voice he knew she would not be happy to see Jack on her ship. He also now knew that was why Jack was worried by the familiarity of the ship; he wasn't likely going to be happy to see her either.

"That bastard..." She said standing up "He broke the heart of my best friend. She told me all about him, and our meeting confirmed every word she spoke of him" Uh oh, he thought, she must know Angelica too. That wasn't good.

"Who was this friend of yours?" He asked nervously.

"Angelica Teach. That was why I was confused when I thought you mentioned her name earlier. I haven't seen her in years either." She explained slightly calmer.

"Ah, I see." He stood up. "Well, thank ye for yer time miss." He turned to walk out but she spoke causing him to stop.

"Why did you want to know if I had seen his ship?" She was curious.

"Well, the Revenge isn't his ship; that would be the Black Pearl you're thinkin of. " He corrected. " I know Jack Sparrow too ye see uh...Anyways, those on the Revenge were the pirates that captured us and left us here." He lied to maintain the fiction he created earlier before he continued walking and left the room.

He started walking down the stairs to the lower deck when he heard the door to her cabin open and close behind him. He was relieved when she started calling orders to her crew instead of following up on his last comments. They were casting off finally. He continued down below deck and found a hammock for himself to sleep in. It was getting late and he figured that Jack was probably asleep, and decided that he wouldn't mind some sleep too.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up the next morning and shifted slightly to see Angelica curled up besides him. He was content to just lie there until he felt a throbbing pain in his arm. Of course. She was laying on his arm. He didn't want to wake her, but the pain in his arm was beginning to get to him.<p>

With his good arm he gently nudged her to roll over off of his other arm. He sighed with relief when she didn't wake and his arm started to feel a little better. He got up slowly; he felt a bit light headed still but he decided that it would pass if he went outside. He slipped on his boots and decided to forget his jacket since his arm hurt. He adjusted his hat on his head before he quietly crept outside. He needed to know what Gibbs found out the night before.

It was still early in the morning and most of the crew on the small ship were still sleeping. It was dark outside whilst he edged out of the room and quickly closed the door behind him. He quietly walked around the lower deck until he found Gibbs laying in a hammock with a bottle of rum in his hand. He was still asleep, but Jack wanted to know what he found out. Jack reached over and gave him a flick on the nose. Gibbs woke and flailed his arms a bit until he realized it was only Jack.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell ye its bad luck to wake a man when he's sleepin" Gibbs said sleepily.

"I don't have time for this." Jack hissed in an irritated whisper. "Get up will you"

"Fine" Gibbs said lazily as he rolled out of the hammock. Jack turned and walked quickly and quietly down to the brig of the ship and Gibbs followed behind him. Jack wanted to be sure that no one heard them. He lit a lantern so they would have a little light while in the darkest part of the ship.

"What did ye find out?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Yer not goin to like it cap't" Gibbs said nervously.

"Spit it out man!" Jack was growing impatient.

"The captain, I didn't get her name, but thats not the point." Gibbs said. "Apparently you know her, and thats not the worst part"

"What is worse than us gettin on the only ship with someone I know, and very possibly have a strong disliking for?" Jack asked irritated by what Gibbs had said.

"As it turns out, she is Angelica's best friend" Gibbs finally said. "And she isn't too fond of you"

"Damnit all!" Jack almost shouted. "That bloody woman is going to be the end of me"

"Well, it can't be all bad right? I mean at least we didn't get on a cursed vessel captained by the devil eh?" Gibbs offered to try and cheer him up but Jack just glared at him.

"Might as well have!" Jack said before he stomped back up the stairs. He didn't care that he could very well have woken up the whole ship. As he approached his cabin where Angelica slept he tried to calm himself down. He slowly opened the door and slipped inside. He carefully closed the door behind him but not quietly enough. She rolled over and felt around where Jack should have been. He noticed and quickly kicked off his boots and took off his hat again. He gently placed himself on the bed next to her.

"mm Jack where…" She yawned. "where were you?"

"Shh, luv, just sleep" He whispered.

"No, tell me where you were" she whispered sleepily.

"I was gettin information from Gibbs about whose ship we're trapped on" He muttered. He pulled her to him wrapping his good arm around her. "Nothing we need to discuss now" He added.

"Do you know whose ship it is?" She asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, I do. As a matter of fact, so do you" He mumbled. She was suddenly interested by this and now wanted to know who he was talking about.

"What do you mean? I don't know whose ship this is" She said.

"Look darlin, ye hit yer head pretty hard yesterday, please just sleep and I'll tell ye in a few hours" He said not really wanting to discuss it at the moment anyways.

"Can't you just tell me?" She asked now curious.

"Angie, just shh...sleep it will do ye good" He muttered quietly.

"Fine, but don't call...oh whatever" She was about to argue about him calling her that but decided that she was still tired and that she liked it anyways.

"Just sleep, I am gettin up to clean and rewrap me arm" He said as he let go of her. She did want to keep laying there but she changed her mind against it. She was going to make sure he fixed his arm properly. He got up and carefully pulled on his boots again. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. While she was laying down she didn't notice her headache but now that she was sitting up it hurt badly.

"Jack...I have an awful headache" She whimpered as she lay down again. Jack walked over and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her.

"Let me see" He gently turned her head to the side so he could see the bruise. He lightly brushed some of her hair out of the way. The bruise was a dark purple-ish color. He cringed, it didn't look good.

"That's it, luv, I told ye this was not a good idea" He said sternly.

"What? Cause I got a small bump on the head" She said irritated. "I will be fine" She tried to get up again but he put his hand on her shoulder and kept her still.

"Its not so small, luv" He said looking into her eyes. "As I said before, ye need to sleep, or rest, either way yer not gettin up for at least another few hours." He said softly with concern in his voice.

"But Jack..." She tried to sit up again but he stopped her.

"No, just rest. I'll be in to wake ye in a while" He said softly as he leaned over giving her a kiss on the forehead. He released his grip on her and got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I already told ye, I have to fix up me arm." He lied as he walked towards the door. He actually had someone he needed to talk to, but he was not about to tell her just yet.

"Fine, but don't take too long" she said. He nodded and briskly walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

The sun was now low in the sky and the air was cool. He noticed the crew was still sleeping as he walked carefully by and up onto the main deck. He figured the only one who would be awake at this time would be the captain. He was right. She stood at the helm on the upper deck of the ship, her hair blowing in the breeze.

"Well, look who it is, if it isn't _Captain _Cristina." Jack said slyly as he walked up the stairs. "Still usin this same ol' ship?"

She jumped having not noticed him before he spoke. At first it didn't register to her who he was, but one glance in his direction and she soon realized.

"How did you get here Sparrow!" She yelled surprised and angry as she stepped towards him.

"Good to see ye too" He chuckled.

How the hell did he get on this ship? She was beside herself with confusion. What did he want? She couldn't even guess.

"Who let you on this ship?!" She said seething with a mixture of rage and confusion.

"That would be you" He answered gesturing towards her. She rolled her eyes.

"That isn't possible, I would have known if I let you on my own ship" She retorted.

"Not if I were not the one asking for permission" He said smirking. She face-palmed herself when she realized what she had done.

"Of course." She sighed. "You sent your first mate to lie and convince me to let you come on board"

"No, he went on his own." Jack said shaking his head. "And as for his lies, he didn't tell me what he said. Perhaps if ye went into yer little conversation, I might be able to clear things up, savvy?" He smiled deviously.

"Well, he obviously lied about your name, your fiancee, uh wha…"She began but Jack quickly interrupted her, and an angry expression passed over his face.

"Hold up" He nearly shouted. "He told you about my engagement! One of these days, I swear, I'm gunna kill 'im!" She jumped back, not expecting that reaction.

"What?" She was confused. "You're actually...getting married?"

"Aye" He grumbled rolling his eyes at her obvious statement. She still wasn't expecting that even with his previous admission.

"To whom, might I ask?" She was now curious, and not sure if she hoped he would say Angelica or not. On the one hand, if he didn't then she knew her friend would be completely crushed, but yet she would be able to move on. However, if he did, she knew that her friend would probably be happy, but in a position to be hurt again. It was an impossible judgment for her to make.

"Don't you dare say Angelica" She warned deciding that the first option was better. "There is no way she has gotten over what you did to her!"

"Fine, I wont, but it would be a lie" He said. She figured he would say something like that.

"Look Jack. If you hurt her again, you will have me to deal with" She unsheathed her sword and stepped towards him. He grimaced and stepped back.

"Well, if Mr. Gibbs told ye I was with my fiancee, and we were both injured, he wasn't lyin." He said. "She's sleepin below deck. I have to wake her in a bit, she doesn't like to sleep late" He chuckled uncomfortably. She lowered her sword and stepped back. Jack's expression relaxed slightly.

"What?!"She said, the tone of concern heavy in her voice. "What happened to the two of you?"

"Well, uh… we got in a fight with some men from yer crew" He said looking down. "If it makes ye feel better, they were gonna kill her but I stopped them. She has a nasty bruise on her head and I got this small scratch on me arm. We will...er I mean she will be fine" He smiled uneasily.

"ugh, when she wakes bring her up here, I must speak with her." She said waving him off. He didn't move. "Well go on and get her will you"

"Fine, but if she passes out its not my fault" He rolled his eyes and walked down to the main deck. He didn't want to wake her up, but he didn't really have a choice, she did have to get up anyways. He made his way down below deck and slipped inside the cabin. Thankfully for him, she had actually fallen asleep. He walked over to her side of the bed and kneeled down. She was laying on her side, hugging the blankets close to her. He gently brushed some of her hair out of the way so he could cup her face with one hand as she lay there. His hand was warm against her cool skin. She stirred and he moved his hand to her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open. The instant her eyes were able to focus on him, a soft smile spread easily across her face. He smirked in return and stood up.

"I told ye I would be back to wake ye" He said.

"You also said you were going to fix your arm" She said as she pushed the blankets off of herself. "And yet, it is still wrapped in the same cloth as earlier." She said as she sat up. He forgot about that, he would just have to come up with some other reason.

"It had to wait, the captain wishes to speak with you" He said hoping she would just go with it.

"No, Jack. Your arm needs to be looked at and fixed up properly before anything else" She said sternly as she tried to stand up. She staggered a bit. Jack was about to help keep her from losing her balance, but she put a hand up to stop him.

"Are ye alright luv?" He asked concernedly.

"Not exactly, I still have an awful headache, but your arm needs looking at" She said trying to focus herself.

"When did ye become so concerned with my health?" He chuckled uneasily as he could see the fustration in her eyes. "Why don't ye just sit down again" He said as he sat down on the bed again and motioned for her to sit next to him. She staggered slightly before sitting down again.

"Since now. Now give me your arm" She demanded. He obliged, and she carefully unwrapped the cloth from his arm. She gasped at the size, and deepness of the wound, not to mention the large amounts of blood that pretty much covered the surrounding area of his arm.

"Oh my" She said gravely. "This is worse than I thought"

"Tell me doctor, can I keep my arm?" He asked jokingly and smiled, but his smile soon faded when he saw her irritated and unamused expression.

"Don't talk like that! You only need stitches" She continued in her dull and grave tone. "But I can't do it for you"

"And who exactly do you think will?" He asked, knowing that she would have to. "I know ye don't like blood, but if ye say its too bad to leave, then ye have to help me" He felt as if he was pleading but he didn't know why.

"Jack" She looked into his eyes. "I cannot do this for you, it will be to painful, for you mostly" She said before she looked away again.

"Sure ye can. It can't be that bad" He smiled warmly at her. "Tell ye what, I'll be with ye the whole time and what's the worst that could happen eh?"

"I can't believe you. Of course you will be here, its your arm" She said not looking forwards to it. Jack got up and approached the desk across the room. He started rummaging through the drawers.

"There must be a needle and thread in here somewhere" He muttered before he suddenly stopped. "Ah here we are" he said as he turned back to Angelica who frowned.

"Do I really have to do this?" She complained as he sat down next to her again.

"Yes, now take this" He said handing her a threaded needle.

"Ok, this will hurt." She warned as she pressed the needle into his arm near the wound.

"Damn!" He growled through gritted teeth as he gripped the bed next to him.

"Sorry, I will do this as fast as I can. Just hold on" She said quickly before she continued. She paused and looked up at him. He forced a smile, but she could see the pain in his eyes. A slight feeling of guilt washed over her.

"It's al..right...luv, just...keep...going" He barely managed to say through the pain.

"Ok ok." She said before she started stitching the rest of the wound together.

She continued working her way, stitching back and forth, up the wound, the whole while he clenched his jaw and stared at the ceiling as well as gripped the bed next to him. An expression of pain was apparent on his face although he was trying very hard to conceal it.

She sighed when she finished and tied off the thread before cutting it.

"There" She said thankful that it was over. He relaxed slightly, but pain still throbbed up his arm.

"Thanks" He said as he pulled her into a hug. "Now that wasn't that hard was it?"

"Yes, so don't make me do it again" She said hugging him as well.

He let go of her and immediately stood up.

"Now thats taken care of, the gracious captain wishes to see ye, and I should think ye would want to see her as well" He said as he opened the door for her and motioned for her to get up and follow him.

"Ugh, why again do I want to speak to her?" She asked tiredly as she stood up and strode over to the door.

"Because...just because. See for yerself" He said as he led her out of the cabin and up onto the main deck. The sun had risen more in the sky and the captain was still in the same place where Jack had left her. Angelica's headache was not helped by the sudden brightness. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she scanned the deck looking for the captain.

"Is that her up there?" She asked Jack as he led her up to the upper deck.

"You'll see" He stated as they approached the helm.

"Ah, Angelica! It's been far too long" Cristina smiled. "Good to see you up and about"

"Cristina?" Angelica said in disbelief. Cristina smiled and nodded. Angelica turned to Jack. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok, please tell me what you think. Idk but I feel like the story has gone downhill after like chapter 24 I guess, and I don't know why. I did come up with another interesting plot twist for the next chapters and I have somewhat of a plan, but... if no one likes the story anymore I can just as easily end it in the next chapter... let me know... either way. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Here is the next chapter! Yay! Well, no one told me to just end the story yet, so...it shall go on. :) Thank you to reviewers, it is so inspiring to read your thoughts and ideas. I love it. Also thank you to everyone who has read this far in the story. It makes me so happy. Lol, anyways, I guess you probably want to read the chapter now, so here it is and please enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"I told ye that ye knew her, and that ye would want to speak with her as well." Jack argued. "I figured that it would be a better surprise if ye found out on yer own."<p>

"Why?" Angelica hissed.

"I don't bloody know why, so get over it. Ye know now!" He returned in a similar tone. Cristina could tell they were together again. They were arguing over nothing just like they used to. She rolled her eyes.

"Will you two just shut it!" She demanded. They both stopped to look at her.

"Jack, for now just stay out of my way. I will deal with you later." She said before turning to Angelica. "As for you though, we have some catching up to do. It's been far too long" She smiled.

"It has been awhile" Angelica agreed. Cristina turned to go into her cabin, and waved for Angelica to follow her.

Jack didn't really know what he was going to do. He wasn't captain and he wasn't part of the crew so he didn't have anything he had to do. He decided that some rum would be good on a nice day such as this. He walked below deck to find some. He had barely taken two steps down the stairs before he was stopped by two gentlemen, both much larger than him.

"Where do ye think yer goin?" One of them asked.

"Uh...I wasn't going anywhere" Jack quickly said before turning to walk back up the stairs. He didn't get that far before they grabbed a hold of his arms.

"Oh no ye don't!" The other said. "The captain says yer to be put in the brig"

"Watch the arm won't ye" Jack said wincing at the pain that shot up his arm from the not fully healed wound. They walked him a few decks down until they reached the brig.

"Captain say we aren't to harm ye" The first one growled, and the other man smiled deviously.

"But what she don't know won't hurt her" The second man chuckled before punching him in the stomach causing him to double over, then kicking him in the shin making him collapse from the pain. They picked him up, threw him into the cell along with his hat and ripped jacket before they locked the door and both headed for the upper decks. Jack sat up and looked around.

"Good to see you again Cap't" A voice said from behind him. Jack turned to see Gibbs leaning against the wall of the ship.

"So they threw ye in here too I see." Jack said irritatedly. "Thanks for the warnin" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Well, cap't in order to warn someone bout somthin, ye have to have pretty fair warnin yerself eh." Gibbs retorted.

"I shoulda known she would pull somthin like this" Jack said shifting to lean against the bars of the cell. "It's gunna be a long day"

Meanwhile back in the cabin, Angelica sat down in the soft chair across from Christina's large desk.

"I can't believe it's really you" Christina said as she sat down at behind her desk. "I want to know everything" She said excitedly.

"Well, my life isn't that interesting, I want to know what happened to you" Angelica said even though she knew her friend well enough to know that she wouldn't let that answer go.

"All in good time. Now tell me...are you insane?" Cristina asked.

"No…" Angelica didn't really know what her friend was asking, but she could guess.

"Well then why on earth are you with Jack Sparrow?" She asked critically. "Of all the people, you are with the sole person who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. You know this"

"What can I say?" Angelica said quietly looking away. "He's not perfect, but I love him"

"He is no good for you" Christina said plainly. "It doesn't matter how many times he says he loves you too, he is the same person that hurt you before"

"I believe he can change, and infact he has changed. He is not the same man you met all those years ago." Angelica said defensively. "And I am not the same naive girl. I have changed as well. Trust me. I can handle my own relationships."

"Where are you guys going anyways, because that will really show how much he cares." Cristina figured Angelica would not say they were going to Spain to settle down.

"We are going after his ship" Angelica muttered quietly.

"Let me understand this, you mean he is taking you to go after his ship!?" Cristina asked harshly. Angelica sat forwards in her chair.

"It's not his fault! It's my fault that he has to, and I chose to go with him anyways" Angelica answered. "He told me not to go with him cause it's dangerous, but I insisted. It's not his fault"

"It sounds like his fault to me" Christina said sitting back in her chair. "Is it not his ship? And, if he really cares that much about you, he would have known that you are too good for him and stayed as far away as possible"

"Coming from someone who knows little on this subject" Angelica retorted. "Are we not friends still?"

"Yes we are. That is exactly how I can say this to you." Christina said plainly. "You two do not go together. Listen to me. Do not marry him"

"And here I thought friends supported each other" Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Then answer this, which of you thought it was a good idea to get married anyways?" Christina asked thinking she already knew the answer.

"Well, I overheard him talking about it with his friend, but I brought it up to him afterwards. Why does that matter?" Angelica asked.

"I see." Christina said knowingly leaning over her desk slightly. "Think about it. If he really cared enough to marry you, he would have brought it up himself"

"Why do you care?! It doesn't matter!" Angelica said angrily even though she was considering her friend's argument. Why didn't he ask her first? What would that mean for their relationship? She liked things how they were, she didn't want it to change. She didn't want to fight him anymore, although she did enjoy their banter occasionally. But what if he didn't really want to get…

"I care because you are my friend and I'm trying to give you advice" Christina said interrupting Angelica's thoughts. "Look, all I can say is, be careful. I may not know him as well as you, but I remember how he hurt you before, and I don't want to see that happen again."

"I didn't forget what he did, but I can't just get rid of my feelings for him." Angelica sighed.

"You sure as hell can try." Christina argued. "Just wait, I bet he will do something that will upset you. Then what? What will you do? How will you feel when he decides to leave you again?"

"He gave me his word that he wouldn't" Angelica defended.

"And how much, exactly, does his 'word' mean to you?" Christina asked. "And how exactly will his 'word' stop him from leaving you again?"

Angelica thought for a second. It was true, his word didn't really mean that much. He hadn't changed that much, and his 'word' had certainly never stopped him before, she thought.

"I guess...it won't" Angelica gave in.

"Precisely, now don't you see that he is just setting you up again?" Christina said.

"No... he wouldn't. Not again. Not after everything we just went through" Angelica said softly with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Cristina smiled deviously. Her plan was working. She had decided that she would have to break them up. She determined that Angelica would be better off without Jack. In order to do that, she would have to make Angelica doubt Jack's trustworthiness, and by Angelica's tone and expression, she could tell it was working. Now all she had to do was get Jack to do something that will make Angelica believe everything she had just told her.

"Ok, maybe he wouldn't but, maybe he would. How could I know anyways" Cristina said. "Lets talk about something else shall we?"

"Like...what exactly?" Angelica said now slightly suspicious.

"How about you tell me where you are really going. I know it isn't Spain" Cristina asked.

"Uh...I don't know what Jack wants to…" Angelica started to say before she was interrupted.

"I didn't ask where Jack was going, or what he wanted. I asked where you were going." Cristina explained.

"For now at least, I go where Jack goes. Wherever that is." Angelica said. "It isn't going to be easy to find the Queen Anne's Revenge"

"So thats why he wanted to know" Cristina whispered quietly to herself, remembering her conversation with Gibbs.

"What? Why who wanted to know?" Angelica could barely hear her and was confused.

"Oh, your friend that Sparrow sent to talk to me. He said something about that ship, and he asked if I had seen it around" Cristina said.

"Have you?" Angelica asked anxiously.

"I told him no, but I have indeed seen that ship." Cristina said. "It was docked, not two days ago, in Tortuga."

"What!?" Angelica jumped up from her seat. "I have to tell Jack!" Cristina looked thoroughly unenthused. Angelica turned to leave but was stopped by Christina's words.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cristina snapped.

"I'm going to talk to Jack" Angelica returned.

"Why?" Cristina now too rose to her feet and approached Angelica who was standing now near the door. "What is that ship to him?"

"We need to get aboard. Captain Barbossa has something we need" Angelica said directly.

"And what is that, might I ask?" Cristina asked.

"Information about a ritual" Angelica said vaguely. "A ritual that will can get his ship back."

"Ah, I see" Cristina replied.

"We need to come up with a plan and find that ship" Angelica said before she opened the door to the cabin letting the cool air rush in. "I'm going to tell Jack"

"Good luck" Cristina smiled knowing that Angelica would not check the brig, and would undoubtedly not be able to find Jack.

Angelica walked briskly down to the main deck. Cristina watched her from the upper deck. As soon as Angelica went below deck, Cristina stopped a crewman who was just about to walk down to the main deck.

"Lower a long boat, set up the oars, and leave it adrift." She ordered. "Make sure she does not go down to the brig at all costs. Tell everyone, that if she asks of Jack's where abouts, that he jumped ship and left. She cannot know he is still on the ship."

"Aye, ma'am" He said uneasily before running down to the main deck. Cristina smiled to herself as her plan began to fall into place. She watched some of her crew lower the long boat, set up the oars, and send it off into the sea.

Angelica rushed into her cabin hardly looking around before she started talking.

"Jack, I have to…" Angelica said excitedly until she realized he wasn't in there. Infact, none of his stuff was in there anymore. Perhaps he went looking for some rum, she thought. She turned and strode out of the cabin and walked a few decks down. It was completely empty of personnel, and there were no noises that she could hear so she went back up the stairs.

Maybe he was with Mr. Gibbs, she decided that was probably where he was. She weaved in and out of the crewmen who were working around the deck.

She stopped a younger gentleman who was walking by, holding a pile of ropes.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Jack, or Mr. Gibbs?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, no miss I'm afraid I don't know who yer talking about" He replied.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard that Jack Sparrow is on board" She said now slightly irritated.

"Is he? Last I heard he jumped ship earlier this afternoon" He said nervously shrugging before he continued walking.

"¡Alto ahí!(Stop right there!)" She hollered at the young man. He stopped walking and turned around. She pulled out her sword and held it under his chin. He dropped the ropes and put his hands up, a worried expression passed over his face. "Tell me what I want to know." She said forcefully.

"What do you want to know exactly?" He asked.

"Where are Jack and Mr. Gibbs?!" She asked harshly.

"You may wish to speak with the captain regarding those matters, miss" He said. She lowered her sword. He quickly picked the ropes up off the floor and walked away speedily to avoid anymore questions.

She turned on her heels and stormed up to the main deck.

Cristina smiled as Angelica approached her.

"Back so soon? What did he say?" Cristina asked innocently.

"I can't find him. One of your crewmen told me he jumped ship." She said nervously hoping it wasn't true. "Tell me he didn't" Cristina turned around and scanned the area where the little longboat should have been.

"I hate to tell you, but it appears like he has" Cristina pointed to the small boat drifting in the distance behind them. "It looks like he left while we were talking earlier, he got pretty far" Angelica gasped and quickly turned away.

"No...he wouldn't" She said quietly to herself.

"But he did, and he didn't even tell you" Cristina said happy that her plan had worked so far.

"That bastard!" Angelica yelled. She pulled the ring off her finger and dropped it on the deck before she ran off to her cabin. She wanted to be alone, but she also wanted to be with Jack. She couldn't think. She slammed the door behind her, and not bothering to take off her coat, hat or boots, she threw herself onto the bed. She buried her face in the pillow and sobbed. She didn't want to think about what she would do now. She just wanted to lie there.

Back on deck, Cristina picked up Angelica's ring, and although unenthused to see her friend so emotionally distressed, she smiled at how well her plan was working. Now she had to confront Jack. This will be fun, she thought to herself as she made her way down to the brig.

Jack was still leaning against the bars of the cell when she approached them. They heard her footsteps and jumped up.

"What the hell is the meanin of this ye bloody wench!" Jack growled through the steel bars.

"Oh, whats the matter? Poor little Jack can't stand confinement?" She mocked. "Actually I have a message from your _dearly beloved_" She emphasized causing Jack to take interest in what she had to say.

"What is it? And why won't she tell me herself?" Jack snarled.

"She wanted me to give you this" She said handing him a small item. He stepped back and looked at it. He paled slightly and his stomach churned when he saw what it was. He couldn't move and he didn't know what to say. Gibbs took a step towards him, curious to see what had Jack acting so funny.

"Good God" He gasped. "Jack, are ye alright?" Jack didn't answer, too emotionally conflicted.

"Jack, snap out of it man" Gibbs said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder and giving him a small shake.

"What? Of...course. I'm perfectly perfect." He said monotonously. "Why didn't she just say somethin? Why couldn't she just tell me herself?"

"Well, lets just say, she couldn't _find_ a way to tell you" Cristina said slyly. Jack felt his face redden with anger.

"She could have just bloody told me!" He yelled. "Ugh, it was her idea anyways!"

"Cristina, you should go, he's best left alone when he's like this" Said Gibbs cautiously. She chuckled at his concern.

"Oh don't worry, I don't plan to watch his self destruction" She turned. "I'll be back to check on you later." She continued walking and made her way back to the upper deck. She was satisfied with herself. Jack would now think twice about trusting Angelica again, and if she was lucky, Angelica would not trust him either.

"Jack, sit and calm down" Gibbs said as he sat down against the wall of the ship again.

Jack was again transfixed by the ring in his hand. He returned it to its previous place on his hand. He sighed and let his head hit the bars of the cell.

"Whats the point?" He said dully. "Bloody wench!" he growled.

"Jack, don't speak of Angelica like that, you don't mean it."Gibbs said plainly.

"Oh, no Gibbs, I was referring to that bloody friend of hers" He mumbled. "We were fine until we got on this bloody ship!"

"You have to choose Jack" Gibbs said cautious to not anger his friend further. "Either, we stay here and you can hope to get back together with Angelica. Or, we escape and we go after getting your ship out of that bottle" Jack let himself fall to his knees.

"Gibbs, if ye haven't noticed, she left me again. She's not comin back this time." he sighed. "We escape or get released, either or. Then we'll go after me ship. There's nuthin left for me here" He muttered.

"Don't worry cap't. We'll get yer ship back" Gibbs said with false enthusiasm.

Jack felt awful. He felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He thought of his ship, and how wonderful it would be to sail her again, but thoughts of Angelica's absence filled his mind. It would not be like he imagined because she would not be there with him. He turned and sat with his back once again against the bars. He decided that when he got out of there he would not be angry with her, but he would not speak to her unless spoken too. He did not want to continue their relationship, if only for either one of them to be hurt again. He closed his eyes trying to relax and clear his mind, but it wasn't working. Thinking of her was too painful. That was it. Pain. He rolled up his sleeve and pressed his good hand onto the healing wound. His arm throbbed, and he winced at the pain. But at least he could distract himself from thoughts of her for a short while. Although the pain in his arm was less than the pain in his chest, it took his mind off it ever so slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Plot twist...lol... What will happen next? What do you think? Let me know. If you have any ideas, comments, suggestions, or critiques, of either the story itself or my writing style, please please please leave a review or pm me. I read every review, and I respond to every pm, so please tell me what you think. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N YAY for the next chapter! Here it is...I hope it all you expected it to be. Idk if it is, but I can hope. lol :) Thank you to all reviewers, and readers, you are all wonderful people. Your kind words inspire me to continue this story, and without you, this story would not likely be here still. lol So thank you!**

**Also, idk if you have heard about Rachel's challenge to start a chain reaction of kindness. We had an assembly about it in school today, and I thought to myself, why not let more people know other than on Facebook or twitter. It is amazing what one simple act of kindness can do for someone. Whether its a compliment on an outfit, holding the door, or even just a smile. Showing people you care, even a little bit, can go a long way. I decided that my new motto is: Be unique. Be kind. Be you. :) **

**Anyways, enough of that...lol...please enjoy this chapter, and when you're done, I hope you have a great rest of the day. **

* * *

><p>A few hours passed. Angelica had cried herself to sleep, unaware of Jack who sat in silent agony down in the brig. She woke up with a start. Someone was knocking at the door.<p>

"Uh..yes who is it?" She asked as she sat up sleepily. Cristina opened the door.

"Are you alright?" Cristina asked sweetly.

"What do you think?" Angelica hissed as she got up and strode passed Cristina out of the cabin. Cristina followed Angelica as she walked up on deck and stood by the rail overlooking the sea.

"I tried to tell you" Cristina said softly as she came to stand next to her. Angelica lowered her head and sighed.

"Yes, you did. You've told me before." Angelica said bitterly. "I should have listened. ¿por qué no me escucha nunca?"

"You never were known for taking advice, even your own" Cristina chuckled. "Perhaps this was a good lesson for you"

"Unfortunately…"Angelica mumbled.

"Cheer up Angie" Cristina gave her a nudge. Angelica looked up, a blank expression on her face. "How about a drink? You know, I recently received some wine as a gift. I think tonight would be a wonderful occasion, if you ask me." Angelica returned her gaze to the sea, clearly unenthusiastic about Cristina's idea.

"Come on, get over him already. You know it was bound to happen sooner or later." Cristina said slightly irritated that Angelica was being so stubborn.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I didn't expect him to leave this time." Angelica sighed.

"Hmm, well, if it makes you feel better, I'm sure he's still thinking about you." Cristina said.

"How would you know that? How could you even say that?" Angelica scowled. "If he was, he wouldn't have left"

"Well, uh, hmm." Cristina didn't really know how to answer that.

"You don't understand" Angelica muttered walking away. She was so upset that she decided that she would find some secluded part of the ship to just be alone and think. She walked below deck and down a few more flights of stairs before she came across two crewmen guarding the stairway down to the lowest deck. They had been talking, but stopped when she approached.

"Pardon me gentlemen" She said impatiently, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Sorry miss, but access to this deck is restricted" One of them said. "B'sides, you don't want to go down by the prisoners. They're a filthy bunch the lot of them"

"Why? Who are they?" She asked curiously.

"Can't say, but trust us, miss, a pretty lady such as yourself shouldn't be around folk like them" The other said.

"I will go where I like. Now let me pass." She said now extremely annoyed. "Anyways, the captain ordered me to speak with them." She lied figuring that they wouldn't know the difference. The two men glanced at each other and shrugged. They moved and let her pass. She made her way down the stairs. It was really dark and quiet down there. Perfect for her to be alone. She crept over barrels of supplies and around the wooden pillars that held the ship up. She found a nice stack of barrels to sit on. She had not even noticed Gibbs and Jack in the cell near the stairs she walked down, but she was now out of earshot of anything they could have been saying. Not more than a minute later did she hear heavy footsteps on the decks above frantically running about. She was curious to know what was going on but she was in no mood to actually go find out.

* * *

><p>Back on deck, Cristina was about to follow her down the stairs, but she heard a yell from a crew member. She turned to him so he would repeat himself.<p>

"Ship ahead. Portside!" He repeated.

"Colors?" She demanded.

"I don't know, I can't tell, they are too far away" He replied. She stormed back up to the helm.

"You better find out. I want to know who the hell they are!" She ordered as she pulled out her telescope. The oncoming ship was massive compared to theirs. Their sails were a deep maroon color, and the ship itself was moving faster than possible even with the wind. She couldn't tell who it was, but she knew they were not likely to be friendly.

"All hands to stations. Run out the guns!" She bellowed. They were still off in the distance, but she wanted to be ready for whoever it was. That meant knowing who they were. There was only one person who had a good chance of knowing who was on that other ship. She grumbled to herself as she walked down to the stairs. She picked up a lantern and brought it with her, since she knew how dark it was down there.

* * *

><p>In the minutes before…<p>

"Jack, do you have any idea how we're goin to get outta here?" Gibbs asked anxiously.

"Damnit Gibbs, have we not been over this before?" Jack replied irritated about being stuck in there, about not having his ship, about not being near Angelica, about everything. "I'm workin on it."

"Ok now Jack, when we do get out of here, don't let yourself get caught up with her again" Gibbs warned. "If you don't we may not be able to get off this blasted ship"

"Aye, agreed" Jack said with a look of inevitable dismay for his realization that he would have to be without Angelica.

Gibbs was about to say something but Jack shook his head and gestured to the stairs. He heard footsteps but he couldn't tell who it was, and their cell was not in a direct line of sight with the stairs. They faded and soon disappeared completely. Jack wasn't sure who it was but he didn't really care. Not long after, they heard the crew running around on the upper decks, he assumed they were getting to their stations and loading the guns.

"If I know Cristina at all, she will let us out the next time she comes down here." Jack whispered. "It's all about sayin the right words"

"And what would you know about talkin to women?" Gibbs asked critically.

"I know a lot, thank...shh" Jack interrupted himself. He heard another set of footsteps but this time in their direction, accompanied by a light.

Angelica saw this and she sat up. She didn't see who it was but she crept towards the light to find out.

"Ah Cristina, back so soon eh? Feeling guilty are ye?" Jack chuckled and stood up. "Come to let us out have ye?" Angelica got closer and hid slightly behind a barrel. She couldn't see the prisoners but she saw Cristina holding a lantern up in front of one of the cells.

"Don't flatter yourself" She said plainly. "I believe you can help me."

"Ah, I see how it is, but the real question is, do you?" Jack said slyly. "What do ye want? And I demand we be released if we are to provide ye with an answer"

"Are you familiar with a large ship with maroon sails?" Cristina asked flatly.

"Oh now what fun is that? You'll have to be a bit more specific, or let me look at the ship me self, unless ye want to be blown to bits without knowin yer enemy" Jack said convincingly.

"Ugh, fine, but you better know who it is!" She said as she pulled out the keys to the door. "Oh, and stay away from Angelica, she is still getting over you!" Angelica leant forwards to listen closer. She couldn't quite tell who Cristina was talking to, and she wasn't close enough to hear his voice correctly, but she could make out some of what he was saying.

"Oh don't worry Crissy darlin, I will be as far away from her as physically possible. B'sides she was the one who called us off in the first place, I should think she would be stayin away from me as well" He said as she opened the door. "Finally. Gibbs get up we're leaving!" He shouted. Jack strode past Cristina who rolled her eyes, and right by Angelica who gasped at the sight of him. The thought of him as the one who Cristina was talking to did not even cross her mind, but now she was shocked. He hadn't noticed her, and he kept walking, while Gibbs and Cristina trailed behind him. She was speechless, not that she had anyone to talk to; she was alone again. She kept her distance as she followed them up the stairs back on to the main deck. By the time she got up there, Jack, Gibbs and Cristina were all standing at the helm.

"Okay Jack. Now do you feel like telling me who they are?" Cristina asked impatiently. Jack wasn't even looking at the ship, instead he was too busy inspecting his fingernails. He didn't need to look, he knew who it was even before he was released.

"Oh, yes. That ship be the Queen Anne's Revenge captained by Barbossa and crewed by his latest bunch of filthy miscreants." He said before turning to Gibbs. As soon as she heard who Jack said it was, Cristina quickly stepped away and began shouting orders to her crew.

"I have a plan to get aboard." Jack continued.

"Do ye now?" Gibbs said sceptical of many of his past schemes, and now curious what he had thought of this time. "And what be this brilliant plan of yers?"

"First we shall need to…" Jack had started but was interrupted by Angelica who had approached them.

"Jack!" She exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I thought you left"

Jack didn't hug her back and shot a look of confusion at Gibbs who returned it by shaking his head.

Jack didn't know what to do, except that he had to make himself stick with the plan he made earlier. He pulled her off him and turned to Gibbs.

"hmm, as I was saying, we need to…" He started to say again but Angelica interrupted him.

"You aren't going to say anything?" Angelica asked, sounding hurt by his lack of reaction. "No apology?"

Jack glanced at her, but quickly looked away to keep himself focused.

"I did nothin that I feel is worthy of an apology." He said calmly. "What is it with you anyways? Wait, nevermind, explain later, I have not the time nor the patients to talk about this right now" He made a hand gesture and turned back to Gibbs. Her face reddened with anger. How could he talk to her like that? Sometimes he could be so irritating. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her again.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" She growled.

"And why shouldn't I? I can talk to you how I like" He retorted.

"Because I'm your fiancée, and I will not be treated like that!" She scowled at him.

"Hmm, is that so?" He questioned knowing that she obviously forgot some things. "It appears to me like you forfeit that, earlier today in fact. For otherwise how would I come to have this" He held up his hand showing her the ring. Her jaw dropped. She gapped at the ring on his hand, speechless.

"As you have obviously forgotten, you broke up with me this time, and I forgive ye." He said plainly. "But don't think for a second that ye can just come running back whenever it's best suited for ye."

"Jack!" Cristina yelled from the main deck. "Get down here!"

"Ta" Jack said as he turned and began walking down the stairs to see what Cristina wanted.

"Jack wait I…" Angelica yelled after him. He stopped halfway down the stairs, but without turning around he continued walking.

"An awful thing you did to him" Gibbs grumbled from behind her. "Ye should of seen how upset he was after you left him this time." She spun around to see the older man leaning on the rail with a disapproving expression.

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing!" She defended.

"Don't tell me ye didn't send yer friend, _Captain_ Cristina, to tell Jack of your 'change of heart'" He said accusingly. "Then to come right back to him. That was not the best idea you ever had"

"I did not!" She objected.

"Then how did Cristina come to give him the ring that he had given you, I wonder" He said. "He was tryin to get over you for the longest time. That was, until he found you in England posing as an imposter."

"I don't understand." She mumbled, confused at what the older man was telling her.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea to bring you along. He should of listened." He said. "But, I suppose we 'av to remember who we're talkin 'bout. Jack listens to no one. No one but you that is...or was, I guess now it would be"

"I still don't understand. What happened?" She was confused.

"Weren't you listenin to anythin him and I were sayin?" He sighed impatiently when he noticed how much closer the Revenge was to their ship now. "Best hear it from him. Anyways, you 'av more important things to worry about right now"

"Like what?" She questioned harshly.

"Like that!" He pointed to the approaching vessel. "Hope ye be prepared to fight!" He said quickly before he moved quickly down the stairs. Angelica followed him over to where Jack was now arguing with Cristina.

"Jack we are no match for them!" Cristina stated. "We are outgunned, and out manned. Not to mention that their ship is clearly out of our weight class!"

"Fear not Crissy darlin. I have a plan." Jack said smirking enthusiastically. "A plan in which we all get what we want"

"And what exactly is your plan?" Gibbs asked.

"The details aren't important Mr. Gibbs. Surely you know that" Jack said happily. "And Crissy, just steer the ship on an intercept course"

"Meaning you don't really have a plan." Angelica said plainly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Non sense." He said waving her off as he turned towards the bow of the ship. "I always have a plan. I thought you would have known that out by now"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Angelica hissed.

"Nothing at all" He said turning back to face them.

"Jack, what exactly is your plan?" Cristina asked sharply, cutting off Angelica from questioning him again.

"Tell me somthing." He said stepping towards her. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" Cristina asked. Gibbs shook his head at her question. "I guess I don't."

"Good" Jack said as he stepped back and turned around again. Jack got up onto the rail of the ship and started climbing the rigging up to the crowsnest. Angelica followed him, even though she didn't really like high places. Gibbs and Cristina figured it could be a while before either of them came down, and there were more things to be done.

"Get down lad" Jack said to the boy who was positioned as the look out. "And get yerself a sword. You'll need it"

"Aye sir" The boy said nervously as he cautiously made his way back down to the main deck. Jack stood on the small platform and looked out over the sea ahead of them, his dreadlocks blowing in the now much stronger wind. Angelica pulled herself up next to him and followed his gaze before turning to him. It was not often to find a ship with a railing-less platform, but of course that was how this one was. She didn't like it, so she stood closely next to him without being 'too' close.

"What are we doing?" She yelled against the wind.

"I don't believe _we_ are doing anything" He replied without turning to her. "I'm lookin for a way to execute my plan."

"And what plan is that again?" She asked tugging on his arm to get him to look at her.

"Ow, stop that" He said pulling his arm away. "What are ye doing up here anyways? You hate high places."

"I want to know what you're planning" She said. "And who are you to tell me what I like and dislike?"

He pulled out his telescope and returned his gaze to the oncoming ship.

"Oh now Angelica, we may not be 'together' anymore, but that does not mean that I don't know ye still." He chuckled as he continued scanning the deck of the Revenge. "B'sides, I clearly remember the expression on yer face when we came to that blasted ravine on our way to the fountain of youth. The ravine that I saved ye from havin to jump into, cause guess what...I know what ye'r afraid of"

"What?!" She was astonished at what he said. She wasn't sure what was more shocking to her, the fact that he just explained what he was saying earlier about their relationship, or that he thought he knew her fears and could possibly use them against her. Neither of which were pleasant thoughts.

"Ye heard me. I am quite certain I know what ye'r afraid of." He restated. "Ah, there ye are you slimy git…" he said as he spotted the all too familiar captain. Dressed head to toe in black, and topped with his signature large feathered hat, was Barbossa standing by the railing on the quarterdeck. His ship wasn't that far away, they could barely hear him yelling at his crew, but through the telescope, Jack watched him making grandiose gestures to his crew as they scurried around loading the guns, battening down the hatches, and securing the rigging. They had maybe a few minutes before they would be broadsided by the larger ship. Jack intended to carry out his plan, and therefore had to get moving.

"I hate that man" Jack growled as he lowered the telescope from his face. "This is gunna be fun" He smirked deviously.

"Oh yes so much fun" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I do not appreciate yer false tone of enthusiasm" He said as he turned back to her. "I have a plan to execute. Now if ye'd be so kind as to move over" He would need to get around her to get back to the netting that they had climbed up. She didn't move. She took one glance at the deck below and had no desire to. She remembered worrying for Jack when he jumped off the cliff, but this was different. This time she was worried about herself falling. It was not often that she was in high places, and when she was, she didn't enjoy it. Although it wasn't quite as high up as the ravine, it was close enough to let thoughts of death by falling fill her mind.

"Oi, ye can't stand there the whole day, unless ye plan on dyin up here" He said rather nonchalantly.

"What?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at him.

"Fine then" He said, before he impatiently grabbed her by her shoulders and moved her to switch places with him. He let go of her as soon as he was on the side nearest the netting and was about to start climbing down when he realized she was gripping his shirt, and rather tightly at that. "What are ye holdin me for? I gotta get down off here!" He said slightly confused and distracted.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize" She said before quickly letting go of him.

"Not afraid of heights, eh?" He chuckled as he started climbing down the netting.

"Ha ha. Very funny!" She yelled after him before she too made her way down the netting.

No sooner did they reach the main deck did they hear Cristina yelling to them.

"Jack. Angelica. Prepare to fight!" She yelled from the helm. She put the ship on a course that would run them parallel to the Revenge like Jack said, and although they did not have as much fire power, it was their best defense since they were not nearly fast enough to flee. Not to mention that the Revenge was equipped with both bow and stern chaser guns, therefore, makinging it impossible to get away even with proper speed.

The crew sat ready at their stations, guns loaded and ready to fire on command. Jack withdrew his sword and walked up the stairs to the helm, followed by Angelica.

She pulled out her sword as well and stood nervously next to him. She was still wondering what his plan was, but she had not time to think of the possibilities, for they were about to pass right next to the Revenge. It was quiet, except for soft murmurs for the crew as they awaited their target, and orders to fire.

"Steady men!" Jack yelled as he walked over to the rail of the ship and scowled at Barbossa, who didn't even see him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Was it all you hoped it would be? Let me know, I want to know what you think, and if you have any ideas/suggestions for upcoming chapters...I could always use ideas. Also, I am still trying to keep with my new once a week posting, so be sure to look for the next chapter in about a week. **

**Ok, now go enjoy your day. Be with your family or friends. Enjoy life and be happy. Please...life is too short. :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N YAY for the next chapter. I had a bit or writers block, but thanks to the reviews on the last chapter, I managed to get over it. lol So thank you, thank you, thank you so much for all of your ideas and suggestions. :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Idk how it is, I mean I like it, but that doesn't mean anything lol :) **

* * *

><p>Barbossa stood proudly on the quarterdeck sizing up his target and overseeing his crew. Against his mighty ship, this tiny vessel would cost them nothing. They had almost double the guns, and at least twice the crew compliment of the smaller ship. There might not be much reward from this attack, but the crew had been acting up lately so he decided it would do them good to attack a ship now and then between stops at port. He had been looking for her for weeks now. He had gone through all of Blackbeard's belongings and came across something very interesting. He was determined to find it, but that meant he would need her. But for now, he shifted his attention back to the task at hand.<p>

He grinned devilishly as his ship was nearly in position to open fire. It wouldn't take long to irreversibly cripple the smaller ship, while taking little damage to his own. It would be over quickly.

On the other ship, Jack watched expectantly as the ships lined up.

"We have to shoot first" He said turning to Christina who nodded. "Fire now!"

"Fire all!" She yelled to her crew, and not a moment later, explosions of noise filled the air.

"What are ye waitin fer?! Fire the guns you bloomin cockroaches!" Barbossa yelled, then several others repeated the order to the lower decks. A shower of cannon balls impacted the smaller ship. Rails splintered and glass shattered, throwing all manner of debris into the air and water. The ship pitched violently at the impact, tossing all those who were not holding on to the rails to the deck, including Angelica and Cristina. They landed near Jack's feet. He offered each of them a hand. Angelica ignored him and pushed herself up and off the deck. Cristina didn't care; she took his hand and nodded in appreciation. At least he wasn't hated by everyone, he thought. He decided not to say anything to Angelica. It was bad enough that they were being attacked by his old enemy, but starting an argument with her was not something he wanted to do right now.

"You said you had a plan!" Cristina yelled over the noise of cannons in the background.

"Aye!"Jack shouted and crouched below the rail quickly as a cannon ball hit the deck right next to them. Splinters of wood rained down on them. Cristina and Angelica crouched near him to avoid more debris.

"Crissy, this ship is no match. We must take the fight to them!" He said loudly to make sure he was heard over the battle noise. She wasn't really paying attention. She was too focused on the total devastation caused to her ship. Men were sprawled across the deck, splintered wood was everywhere, the main mast was on the verge of collapse. It was a mess.

"Crissy, luv, listen" he said putting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned to him, on the verge of tears; she looked into his eyes, afraid of what he was going to say.

"I know what this ship is to you, but we have to go. Now" He tried to sound as understanding as possible under the circumstances. Angelica had completely stopped paying attention, and therefore, luckily for Jack, didn't hear this new tone he took with Cristina.

"Are you insane!?" Cristina didn't really like the thought of leaving her ship to be sunk, but she also didn't want to die.

"No. Now follow me, but ye both better watch yerselves, cause I can't be worryin 'bout either of ye gettin hurt." Jack said before he stood up and turned about to walk away. "I will not let either of you stay here to die."

Cristina glanced at Angelica, who merely shrugged at his last words.

"Where are you going!?" Cristina yelled after him.

"I'm gettin off this bloody ship. And yer comin with me" He yelled back to her.

"Ok" Cristina said as she quickly got off the deck and stood by him. "Angelica come on, we are leaving!" Angelica rolled her eyes and got up to follow them.

He headed down to the main deck trying to avoid debris all the way. Shots continued to be fired, and both ships took damage, however, Cristina's more so than the Revenge. Jack made his way over to Gibbs who was stumbling around, trying to avoid being shot dead.

"Gibbs fetch the ropes, we're gettin off this ship!" Jack yelled to him.

"Aye sir" and with that Gibbs scrambled below deck to fetch the grappling hooks. Jack turned back to face Cristina and Angelica who were right behind him.

"Crissy, how are ye with heights and rope swingin?" He asked. He wasn't worried about Angelica, more so about Cristina. If Cristina didn't make it, and he was left alone with Angelica, he could imagine it would not be a pleasant experience. If Cristina died, Angelica would be devastated, and he would be blamed for it. Therefore, his main goal was to get both of them aboard the Revenge, and deal with Barbossa's crew when they got there.

"Uh, I have never done it" She replied wary of where he was going with it.

"Fine, I'll get ye across." He said plainly. "Angelica, since ye aren't afraid of heights, it should be no problem for ye"

"Jack, I don't think I…" Angelica had started to say but was interrupted.

"Alright, thats the new plan then" Jack said happy with his decision. "Ok, we will swing across from the quarterdeck." Angelica was uneasy about the whole idea. Besides for her fear of heights, she didn't like how Jack was treating her friend better than he treated her.

"Here ye are, cap't" Gibbs panted as he ran up to them, the ropes slung over his shoulder.

"It's about time" Jack said. "Now, we just swing on over there, and fight. Order who ever is left of yer crew to do the same, then get yerself back up here!" Cristina nodded before quickly running below deck.

Jack thought things were going fairly well, besides for them being on an inferior ship, that was until he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hands to graplens! Prepare to board!" Barbossa shouted at his crew.

A shiver went up Jack's spine when he remembered the battle between the Pearl and the Interceptor, in which Barbossa gave the same order and not soon after, they were all captured. He knew what was coming next.

"All hands, prepare to fight!" He yelled to the the crew as he pulled out his sword again.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Angelica asked from behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned to face her.

"What does it look like? We are defending the ship" He said as if the answer was obvious. " I suggest ye...watch out"

Only moments later, some Barbossa's crew landed with a thud on the deck. Jack raised his sword and pushed Angelica back away from the rail, as he immediately found himself fighting a slightly larger man. He had broad shoulders and a heavier fisque. Jack ducked and dodged, and their swords clashed. No longer was cannon fire the main noise to be heard, for now the ringing of swords filled the air.

After being pushed out of the way, Angelica pulled out her sword and began fighting a man around her size. He was slightly taller and he appeared somewhat familiar. However, this familiarity would not stop her from fighting him.

"What is a beautiful woman, such as yourself doing on a ship like this?" The man asked as he swiftly dodged her sword only inches from his face.

"Why...do..you...care!?" She hissed as she blocked his sword from slicing her arm.

"Well, if you ask me, you look like you deserve much better" He smirked at her before he quickly ducked, avoiding her swing.

"Just stop and let me kill you!" She said frustrated by his agility.

"Oh, you couldn't if you wanted to. As a matter of fact, you obviously can't take your eyes off me" He remarked.

"Only because you are on our ship!" She scoffed. She did have to admit, he was good looking, and she did find him amusing to listen to.

"I don't think so" He said as he lunged towards her, causing her to jump back. "Has anyone told you that you look amazing all defensive like that"

"No, why, do you like it?" She asked playfully. "Because, I bet I look better on the offensive" She swung at him, but he forcefully blocked it, causing her to drop her sword. She put her hands up and stepped back slowly. He stepped towards her until she was against the mast. He held the sword up under her chin.

"You wouldn't kill a defenseless woman, would you?" She asked fearfully. He smiled deviously.

Across the deck, Jack managed to get the larger man to fall over the rail and into the sea. He spun and scanned the deck. He saw Gibbs and Cristina fighting a few men on the quarterdeck, along with miscellaneous crew members fighting on the main deck, but he didn't see Angelica. Uh-oh, he thought. He scanned the deck once more before he saw her pinned against the mast. He had to get over there, but of course, another of Barbossa's crew stepped in front of him.

"I don't have time for this!" He growled as he impatiently fought him.

"Well, I could be persuaded to not kill you" The man said with a slightly wild look in his eyes. "how 'bout a kiss sweetheart" She sighed, but then she saw Jack glancing at her as he fought. Perfect. She could take this opportunity make him realize what he did to her.

"Ok" She quickly said when she saw Jack had finished with the guy he was fighting and was now on his way over to her.

"Really? That was easy" The man said happily as he lowered his sword.

"Shut up" She said as she grabbed his face and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around him pulling him closer. She pulled away, and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Jack stop walking. He gritted his teeth. Oh that whelp was going to get it, he thought. He didn't want to show his amount of enragement in front of Angelica, but he couldn't hold it all in. He marched forward towards them, brandishing his sword. He stood right behind the man who was still holding Angelica.

"Oi, you there!" He yelled to get his attention. The man spun around to face him, only to be met with a blow to the face. Jack had punched him with the hilt of his sword still in hand. Angelica gasped but Jack payed her no attention. The man pushed himself off the deck and stood to face Jack.

"You no good son of a b…" The man began to say.

"Shut it, before I spill yer guts all over the deck!" Jack growled holding his sword up to the man. Angelica decided she could go farther to get at Jack. She quickly stepped between them.

"Angelica get out of the way!" Jack sneered, he was not in the mood for her attitudes. "That man is the enemy, get away from him. He will kill you, given the chance! Do you really trust him?!"

"You don't know. He is more of a gentleman that you have ever been!" Of course she didn't mean it, she just met him, but she had to make Jack feel guilty, or at least a little jealous.

They were obviously too focused on their argument than the fact that the ship had been taken and they were being surrounded by Barbossa's crew, including the man who had been fighting Angelica.

"Drop your weapons!" The man yelled. Jack stopped talking, quickly looked around and rolled his eyes. He dropped his sword when he saw Cristina, Gibbs, and a few other crew members being held with their hands tied behind them. The man grabbed some rope and bound his and Angelica's hands behind each of them.

"You should've listened to him you know." The man said dubiously.

"Aye, ye should've listen to me" Jack agreed.

"Quiet you!" The man yelled at him, before he turned back to the rest of the crew who were now standing around and making their way back to the ship. "Get the captives to the captain!"

A gangplank was put up between the two ships. The captives were forced to cross it, and when they reached the other side, they were forced to their knees in front of the captain.

"Well, look who we have here lads!" Barbossa said. "One Angelica Teach, and one Jack Sparrow"

Jack smirked. "There should be a captain, in there somewhere"

"Aye, but ye be on my ship" Barbossa smiled wickedly.

"Lock these four in the brig!" He motioned towards Jack, Angelica, Cristina and Gibbs. "The rest have the option to join the crew, or to go back and go down with their ship!"

The four were dragged off down several flights of stairs to the brig. They were all forced into a cell, and left alone shortly thereafter. Jack immediately sat down against the wall of the ship and let his hat cover his eyes. He succeeded in getting aboard, and most everyone was still alive. He felt pretty good about everything unrelated to Angelica. He just wanted to forget that for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked it, and it was not too poorly written. Please review with any ideas, thoughts, comments, or suggestions that you may have. No matter how long or short, I love reading your reviews. :)**

**A special thanks to guest reviewer 'Rumlover' whose idea influenced this chapter's events. **

**Btw, I don't hate anyone, lol...but...if you were expecting certain 'things' to get fixed in this chapter...I'm sorry (kind of)...lol... I'll get to it in the next chapter, I have already planned it out, mostly, I just have to write it ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N YAY for this next chapter! lol I finished it as fast as I could. Someone threatened to send Davy Jones after me if I didn't update this weekend lol, so since I did not want that to happen, here is the next chapter lol :) ****I hope it is up to par...but idk lol. I do, however, have a feeling that many people will enjoy this chapter... ;) Thank you to every reader and reviewer, it just makes my day to know that people are enjoying the story. **

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>It was silent except for the natural creaking of the ship. No one was in the mood to talk.<p>

Gibbs didn't care that they had been captured since he trusted Jack's judgment of the situation. He was content to just sit there for a while.

Angelica, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking. She was upset. She was angry at Jack for breaking up with her. She was irritated that he wasn't talking to her. She wanted to know what was wrong with him, but of course, because of his ego she knew he would never say anything. She needed an explanation. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it. She could ask him later though, for now she just wanted to think.

Cristina was completely crushed. She sat silently trying to fight back tears that threatened to fall on account that she had no idea what happened to the rest of her crew, and she had just lost her ship that she had had for many years. She didn't want to think about anything, she, like Jack, just wanted to forget and be able to think about something else. She couldn't though. The thought of fates that could have befallen her crew filled her mind and caused her even more pain. She pulled her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her hands. She just let go, no longer fighting the tears that silently rolled down her cheeks.

Jack was messing with his many rings. He would take them all off and put them back on one by one, over and over. He was clearly bored and distracted. He wasn't paying any attention to the other three until he missed his hand and dropped one of his rings on the deck. He didn't see where it rolled to. He first looked to Gibbs who seemed to be napping. He then looked to Angelica who had been watching him but quickly looked away. There it was, it managed to get over by Cristina who was paying no attention at all, being too concerned with her own problems. He wasn't sure why she was upset. He had never been around her when she was emotionally distressed so he didn't know whether she prefered to be alone, or if she would rather talk. He knew Angelica was finicky. She would get angry if he ever tried to talk to her while she was this upset, but then she would get even more upset if he didn't. He did know that Angelica and Cristina were two very different people; what harm could a few words do, he wondered, it wasn't like he had anything else to do. He slowly shifted over until he was next to her. She looked up apparently not sure what he was doing. Angelica looked back at him, curious about what he was doing as well.

"Just gettin my ring" He smiled, holding it up before he put it back on his hand. "Oi, are ye alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" She mumbled.

"Oh I see. And that's why yer cryin yer eyes out is it?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want Jack?" She muttered.

"I want to know if yer ok, and what yer all upset about" He said plainly. "Why don't ye tell me what's wrong" Angelica might not want to talk to him now, but that didn't mean he couldn't talk to Cristina. Besides, they had plenty of time on their hands, and sitting in silence was not going to make it go by any faster.

"Why?" She asked, still suspicious of his motives.

"Because...why not eh? Maybe I can help ye" He said optimistically giving her a slight nudge on the shoulder. "What else have we got to do? Anythin that we have to say, might as well say it now"

Angelica heard this and could not wait for him to start talking. She watched and listened to him try and make her friend feel better, and wished he would be there like that for her, but the way things were looking now it might never happen.

"I failed" Cristina finally said, letting her head fall back into her hands.

Well, that's a start at least, he thought. He put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Failed who?" Jack urged her to tell him. "or failed at what?"

"I...I failed as a captain. I..I...I failed my crew!" She whimpered.

"Oi, look at me." He said softly. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his. "You did not 'fail'"

"Yes...I..did" She sputtered. He put his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"No, It wasn't yer fault, Crissy" He said in a hushed voice. "Yer crew knew the dangers of the sea when they joined ye"

She cried into him, finding comfort in his warm embrace.

"It's alright Crissy." He said gently. "Let it all go. It's alright."

She suddenly realized, amidst her tears, that this was the side of Jack that Angelica had fallen in love with. He was actually kind, caring, and understanding. What had she done? She finally understood what Angelica saw in Jack, and what had she done; she took that away from her. She felt awful. She decided, as safe and comfortable she felt in that moment with Jack comforting her, it wasn't right. She pulled away from him and he let her go.

"That's better" He smiled. "Everyone has their 'moments'. And when those moments arrive, it's best to have someone to talk to"

"Yeah, I guess so. I just didn't take you for the listening or caring type." She said wiping the remaining tears off her face.

"That's because he isn't" Angelica spoke up envious of how Jack was treating her friend.

"Oh, I'm not so sure" Cristina said glancing at Jack who was now glaring at Angelica. "You don't really believe that"

"Trust me, I know. He is not the caring type." Angelica said.

"Oh, and of course that would be you. But wait, ye sat there while your so called 'best friend' cried 'er eyes out." He replied, insulted by her words. "And don't ye feel guilty?"

"Will you two just shut up." Cristina said harshly. They both glanced at her. "Neither of you believe what you're saying, so just stop talking"

"Sure, it be fine with me to sit here in silence" Jack shrugged.

"Fine then, just sit there like the lazy bastard that you are!" Angelica huffed. "See if I care!"

"Well, may I just say, that obviously you do, or you wouldn't have said it" Jack said nonchalantly.

Angelica rolled her eyes.

She watched him sitting there. They certainly had plenty of time on their hands, and he was right, it would be a long time sitting in silence.

"Jack" She said carefully, not sure if he would talk anymore. Cristina glanced at her, but Jack didn't even look up.

"Aye, what is it?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Look at me will you" She said irritated by the tone of his response. He immediately looked up at her.

"Spit it out will ye. What's on yer mind now?!" He said in a less than friendly tone. "Take yer time, we just so happen to have _all_ day"

"I want to know" She said plainly.

"You want to know what?" He asked skeptically. He was still in no mood to argue with her, but if she insisted, he would.

"What do you think?! I want to know why you left me again!" She hissed. At this Cristina looked up. Oh-no, she thought, not this again, she would have to find a way to tell them. They had to get back together. She felt guilty.

"Ha, leave you?! I did no such thing. I swore I wouldn't, and I was completely prepared to stand by that." He growled. "In fact, if it were up to me, we would have been married already! It was you who had a sudden change of heart. Don't ye dare think that ye can blame me for yer decision!"

"What decision?" She defended.

"Don't play dumb now. Anyway,I think we best not talk 'bout this right now" He grumbled, looking down again.

"I think we should! As you said we have plenty of time while we're are stuck in here. By your doing, I might add" She said accusingly.

"Shut it!" He commanded, looking up again. "Fine, ye want to talk, then lets talk shall we?!"

"Yer right! Ye didn't tell me a goddamn thing!" He barked. "Ye sent Crissy to tell me for ye. So ye didn't have to!"

"What?!" She had no recollection of that. "I did not!" He stopped listening and jumped to his feet. He thought he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"No she didn't" Crissy tried to say but only Angelica was listening to her.

"Quiet!" He said impatiently.

"No. Listen to me!" Angelica demanded, getting to her feet as well.

"Shh!" He quickly wrapped his arm around her head and covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to pry his hand off her face, but that only caused him to grip her tighter. She struggled against him for a few second before giving up. He was sure she would yell at him now if he let her go. He listened as the footsteps got closer. She noticed them too. He let her go slowly and stepped to the door of the cell to see who it was. It was the guy that Angelica had fought.

"Captain wishes to speak with her" He pointed to Angelica.

"Hmm, let me think... No." Jack retorted. "The _captain_ would find it more useful to talk with me"

"Fine. I'll take you first." The man said. "Any last words?" He joked, he knew the captain didn't often kill his captives so quickly.

However, Jack didn't know if he was being serious or not. He hadn't thought that he would not come back. Oh well, he could probably talk himself out of it. But he turned back to the other three anyways.

"Crissy, catch!" He tossed her a small object. "Hold on to it will ye? If I be goin to die, then I'd rather not be the one wearin it, it holds too many memories." He winked. "Thanks luv, see ye 'round alright"

"Ok Jack, goodbye" She replied softly, and nodded giving him a weak smile. Jack smiled in return and turned his attention to his first mate. He was still sleeping so Jack gave him a weak kick to wake him up.

"Gibbs, pleasure sailin with ye mate" Jack said grimly.

"Same to ye, cap't" Gibbs responded sleepily. Lastly, Jack turned to face Angelica.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She asked nervously. "Don't..."

"Angelica, ahem" He cleared his throat. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "If this really is goodbye, then I am going to just say this. As you are the only woman I have ever had..er..feelings...for, I respect yer decision to leave me, and I only want ye to be happy. I want ye to know, I...love ye...Always have and always will, no matter what...so uh... goodbye" He promptly turned away from her to keep his emotions under control.

"What?" She said, barely audible.

The man opened the cell and Jack stepped out. The man slammed the door behind him, and swiftly locked it.

"Move it!" The man yelled at Jack who was watching Angelica.

"Everythin will be ok" Jack called back as he started walking away.

Their footsteps grew quieter as they left the deck.

Jack was led up the stairs and onto the main deck. The ship had yet to move after the battle. He saw some of Cristina's crew being tied up to the base of the mast of her ship. He saw a few a Barbossa's crew loading the cannons once more. They're gunna sink the other ship with all those men on board. Wow. He is really in a bad mood today, he thought as he was led up the stairs to the quarterdeck and to the doors of the captain's cabin, where Barbossa was sitting at his desk. The man left Jack for a moment to inform his captain that he had returned with the prisoner.

"Cap't, I brought the prisoner" He said proudly.

"Don't just stand there! Bring her in!" Barbossa growled. The man quickly walked out.

"You! Get in here!" He yelled at Jack who was leisurely leaning on the rail looking over the ship.

"Aye aye _sir_" Jack said sarcastically, as he sauntered past him into the room.

"Ah Hector. Long time no see" He smirked. Barbossa sneered and stood up.

"Sparrow! What are ye doin up here?!" He barked.

"Just out for a stroll, as it were" Jack said casually.

"Ugh...I told him to bring Ms. Teach! Not you!" He sat down again.

"It's hard to find a good crew these day, eh?" Jack asked as he wandered around a bit, glancing at anything that could be of any help to him.

"Aye, these poor saps have no clue" Barbossa muttered. "And what, might I ask, are ye doin in this part of the sea?"

"Oh nuthing of much importance I assure you." Jack said plainly.

"Now why am I disinclined to believe ye, I wonder?" Barbossa asked distrustfully.

"Me, I'm dishonest, and a dishonest person ye can trust to be dishonest." Jack said slyly.

"Ugh" Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"So, what can good ol' Jack do fer ye?" Jack asked as he walked back to stand in front of the desk.

"Answer these questions, and I'll let ye return to yer cell" Barbossa said.

"Shoot" Jack replied, hoping that he could answer them. "Not literally. What do ye want to know?"

"This was discovered on the ship ye were on" He lifted a bottle onto the desk. Jack mentally smacked himself when he saw it. He had forgot about it after he was imprisoned on Cristina's ship. It was the Black Pearl, rocking on the waves within the glass bottle. "How do ye get it out?"

"Why ask me?" Jack countered. "I have been told that any information regarding said task, is kept in this very room"

"Hmm, we shall see" Barbossa grinned.

"Is that it?" Jack asked hoping he could leave now.

"Nay. I require a way to get information out of Ms. Teach on a different matter." Barbossa said. "And, I bet ye know how to do that"

"Ha, good one. Why would ye think such a thing?" Jack asked jokingly. "I can't get that woman to even talk to me, why do ye think she would talk to you?"

"Let's just say there will be certain consequences if she doesn't" Barbossa said with a wicked tone. Oh-no. His thoughts immediately went to Cristina. Barbossa was planning to use her against Angelica. Not good.

"uh, what kind of consequences?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Jack...Jack...Ye know me Jack." Barbossa grinned wildly. "I do what's needed done, no matter what that be"

"I did know that." Jack said uncomfortably. "On to it then, what else do you want to know?"

Barbossa was prepared to answer but there was a knock on the door.  
>"Aye…" Barbossa said in acknowledgement. The crewman opened the door and stepped inside.<p>

"All ready with the cannons, sir" He said.

"Took ye long enough" Barbossa grumbled as he stood and made his way towards the door. "Follow Sparrow!"

"With pleasure _sir_" Jack said mockingly. He followed Barbossa out onto the quarterdeck. "What are ye doin?"

"Nuthin more than a routine ship sinkin" Barbossa replied smugly.

"If I may say, it seems a pity waste" Jack said knowingly. "Why not spare the crew and then dispose of the ship if ye so desire to blow it up"

"Now why would I do that pretell?" Barbossa asked suspicious of his motives.

"If ye spare them, ye can force 'em to work for ye" Jack said convincingly. "B'sides, who don't love makin other people work for 'em? eh"

"I gave 'em a chance to join me crew. They chose their own fate" Barbossa countered. "Fire!" He ordered to his crew. An explosion of cannon fire impacted the smaller ship. Jack cringed at the noise of the destruction.

A chain shot was fired at the mast, splitting it completely, causing it to crash to the deck. The cannon fire continued until there was little left a float of the smaller ship and her crew.

"Well done" Jack said, clapping his hands sarcastically.

"That'll be all, ye'll be returned to the brig now" Barbossa said motioning to one of his crewman. The man came up behind Jack, swiftly hitting him over the head with the butt of his gun, in addition to a solid punch squarely in the face. Jack groaned as he landed on the deck unconscious.

"Take 'im back to the brig" Barbossa said before he returned to his cabin.

/

Back in the brig, just after Jack was taken, Angelica was left standing speechless, unable to process his last words.

"Angelica sit down" Cristina could see the confusion on her friend's face.

"He will be back...right?" Angelica sat down slowly.

"uh...I'm sure he will be" Cristina assured her, although she didn't really know.

"I didn't say anything. He told me what I wanted to hear, and how did I answer? With not so much as a word before he was dragged away" Angelica said quietly. "What If I never see him again?"

"Don't talk like that!" Christina said. "It's Jack Sparrow we are talking about remember."

"What did he give you?" Angelica asked curiously, as if the object might mean something.

Cristina hadn't even taken the time to look at it. She opened her hand. It was Angelica's ring.

"Here, he wanted me to give it to you" She handed the ring to Angelica who took it cautiously.

"He never said that" Angelica thought back to Jack's words before he left.

"Weren't you listening?" Cristina said. "He said if he was going to die, then he would rather someone else had it."

"He gave it to you though" Angelica was confused.

"But, he loves you" Cristina said. "Just accept it already."

"Oh of course he does" Angelica said sarcastically. "If he really did, why would he lie about me breaking up with him?"

"He wasn't lying" Cristina muttered guiltily. "To him, you did break up with him, even though you really didn't"

"Whose side are you on?!" Angelica asked harshly. "You know what he meant. Dont you?!"

"Alright, I admit it." Cristina decided she might as well say it now. "Yes, made it look like Jack left you so you would be upset the next time you saw him. Yes, I gave him the ring, that you threw away, and told him that you changed your mind!"

"You did WHAT?!" Angelica was furious. "How could you?!"

"Because, when he left you the last time, you were devastated." Cristina defended. "I didn't want to see that happen again. So yes, I lied to both of you, for what I thought was your own good. But it turns out I was wrong."

"Why are you telling me this?!" Angelica said, confused and angry.

"Because you have to forgive him. It wasn't his fault" Christina replied. "I am telling you this, because I understand why you love him"

"Do explain" Angelica couldn't wait to hear this.

"Under his strong, brave and intelligent exterior, he is caring, kind, and dare I say compassionate." Cristina could see by the expression on Angelica's face that she knew what she meant. "When I told him that you called off your relationship, I did not expect the reaction I got. At first he didn't believe me. But when it started to sink in that I could have been telling the truth he was furious. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He was a complete mess"

"You couldn't have told me any of this sooner?!" Angelica was pleased to hear that Jack still cared for her, but she was still not happy. "What if I never…" She was interrupted by the sounds of cannons coming from the upper deck. It didn't last long, and soon it was silent again.

"What if…"Angelica didn't even want to think it.

"Don't say it. He will be back" Cristina tried to assure her.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes waiting for any clue as to what was happening on the decks above. Then came heavy footsteps on the stairs. Both Angelica and Cristina stood up, hoping to see Jack.

Three men came down the stairs. The one in the middle was being dragged by the other two. Angelica gasped when she saw it was Jack.

He had somewhat woken up, but not to the point that he could walk. He gazed up dizzily recognizing his surroundings as the brig.

They stopped in front of the cell where Angelica and Cristina were trying to figure out how hurt Jack was.

"Back up" One of the men growled. Both Angelica and Cristina took a step back from the door.

He opened the door and shoved Jack inside. He staggered a bit before collapsing to his knees. The door was shut behind him and the two men returned to the upper decks.

He tried to pull himself to his feet using the bars of the cell, but he didn't quite have his full strength so he just sat down instead. Angelica and Cristina quickly sat next to him.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Angelica asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"Hello darlin, what's yer name?" He asked with false delusion. He always found it amusing to poke fun at Angelica, even if it made her mad.

"You've got to be joking" Angelica wasn't sure if he was or not.

"Aye luv, I am." He chuckled. "I'm fine but ye don't want to know what happened" She sat back a moment and glared at him until she noticed blood dripping down his face.

"Of course you are, now let me see your face, you're bleeding" She cupped his face in her hands. "You had me worried. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it was better me than you, so yer welcome" He said pulling her hands off him. He leaned back against the wall, letting his hat fall over his eyes.

"Jack" Angelica said softly. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"It depends on which part ye be referin to" He answered.

"Did you mean any of what you said to me today?" She asked again.

"Hmm, today...ah yes." He figured he knew what she was talking about. "Every word luv"

"That's good" She said as she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's good to have you back"

"Couldn't agree more" He said sleepily, wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There were a few cute moments if I do say so myself. lol I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Please review with any and all comments, ideas, suggestions, or opinions that you may have, they are always helpful. :) Looking forward to the next chapters...yay! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N I'm so so so so sorry for the delay. Please forgive me. It was the end of the quarter at school, and I went to New York for 3 days so I had no time. Although, I did find time to think a lot about this chapter, so I hope it was worth the wait...lol...idk if it was or not... Thank you for every review, they are inspiring and helpful, and I love reading them. :)**

***Also, two more things, 1) I did revise this chapter, but I'm not perfect. I changed a new character's name from Stella to Angela, so don't get confused cause I may have forgot to change a few of them...oops. 2) Try not to get even more confused, because obviously Angela and Angelica are very similar. lol just saying. (and yes, I made them similar for a reason)**

**Anyways, here it is, the next chapter, YAY! I tried to make it interesting...please let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>"So..are you going to tell me what happened?" Angelica was curious. "We heard cannon fire, I thought… I thought you...I thought they…" She mumbled hoping that he didn't hear the hint of concern in her voice that she was actually feeling.<p>

"I told ye, I am fine. So ye don't need to be concerned." He said calmly. "As for the cannons…" He trailed off, briefly glancing at Cristina who had a look of sadness on her face about what he was about to say.

"I was not concerned!" Angelica interjected, not wanting to look weak in front of him, before he could continue. "I was only wondering what happened"

"Oh I see. Well, ye can lie to yerself if ye want, but don't think I can't tell" He said plainly. "Why did I ever think 'this' would work between us again after everythin ye did."

"What?! You're blaming me again for what Cristina did?!" Angelica had forgotten that Jack didn't know.

"How could what ye did possibly be her fault?" Jack asked glaring at Angelica.

"She lied to you Jack! Don't be an idiot!" Angelica wanted this misunderstanding to be resolved. Jack's expression changed to that of bewilderment; he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "Oh don't look so sad! She lied to me too!"

"What is she talkin about?" Jack turned to Cristina suspiciously. She looked away.

"I made a mistake. I thought she would be better off without you" Cristina muttered. "But I was wrong! Will you two just get back together and stop fighting?"

"Not likely." Jack said calmly.

"You're not going to yell?" Cristina was prepared for another reaction similar to Angelica's, and was slightly confused by Jack calmness.

"No, I'm not upset about that...I mean yes I am...er it doesn't matter. If she can't be honest with me, or herself for that matter, then I would say 'no' to that" Jack said only glancing slightly at Angelica. Angelica folded her arms and turned away from him. Jack sighed and stood up. He took a few steps away from her and sat next to Cristina who was slightly weary of what he was doing but she was more worried about Angelica's reaction. Angelica glanced over her shoulder to see that Jack was now sitting right next to Cristina.

"Now what are you doing?" She was tired of his nonsense.

"What? As if I need to explain meself to you" He retorted. "If ye can just have a little 'make-out' session in the middle of a fight, with the enemy no less..." He put an arm around Cristina. She didn't mind since it was cold down there, but she did not want to be part of their fight. "...then I sure as hell can just sit next to her without a reason!"

"Aww, is little Jackie jealous that I kissed someone other than him?" Angelica said mockingly.

"Not in the slightest" Jack chuckled.

"What's funny?!" Angelica sneered.

"Ye think I'm the jealous one, when ye were the one who flipped out when I sat next to her" Jack said. "Ye are too predictable."

"Just shut up Jack" She growled.

"You. I'm talkin to Crissy" He returned.

"Me dad used to say, 'Jackie, ye can't make someone luv ye, so don't try.' I should have listened to him." Jack said uneasily. He looked at Angelica's tense figure. Her soft brown hair falling effortlessly over her strong shoulders. Even when she was angry, she was still the most gorgeous woman he ever knew. But, he couldn't look at her anymore. Her apparent anger towards him made him feel sick. He turned back to Cristina, giving her a weak smile. "Me dad was a wise man. One other time he told me 'Jackie, if ye focus yer life around one person, ye'll lose sight of who else is out there in the world'" Jack said changing his tone. "Er, I guess that was his way of sayin, there are always more fish in the sea" He chuckled.

"That's true. He sounds like a nice guy" Cristina said. "Jack…"

"Ye want to know what happened…" He said grimly, removing his arm from around her so he could look at her. "Are ye sure ye want to know? It may upset ye. There is no real good way to put it."

"Just say it. I need to know" Cristina said with false bravery.

"If yer sure." He gave in. "Yer crew...was uh…" He just had to say it. "They were tied to the mast of yer ship and...fired upon." He cringed at his words. "I tried to stop him. But he's not one for bein merciful. Last I saw of yer ship, it was sinkin to the crushin depths of the sea."

He relaxed when she seemed unphased. That was not what he expected.

"Are ye ok?" He asked carefully. Angelica rolled her eyes. She didn't like how well Jack and Cristina were getting along. However, she couldn't very well tell him because that would involve admitting that she did care, and at the moment she wasn't sure if she did.

"I...I...failed them..." Cristina answered quietly.

"There was nothin ye could have done" Jack said softly. "If it makes ye feel any better, it was over quickly" Cristina only nodded, there was nothing to say.

"Ye look cold. Here put this on" He took off his coat and put it around her.

"Thanks Jack" She smiled slightly before resting her head against the wall of the cell.

"Not a problem." He said warmly. "If I may, I suggest we all get some sleep, tomorrow is gunna be interestin" He leaned back and let his hat fall over his eyes. Gibbs had been napping on and off the whole day but still managed to fall quickly asleep. Cristina had fallen asleep as well. After a few minutes of silence, Angelica relaxed when she thought that everyone was now asleep. She calmed down after her argument with Jack and had only now noticed the cold. She had her leather coat, but it seemed to not be of much help. She wished she could just curl up next to Jack. He was always warm. She didn't want to wake him, because she would never live it down if she did. He appeared to be sound asleep. Unbenounced to her, Jack was in fact still awake. He couldn't help wondering what she was thinking and why she kept arguing with him. He didn't know, of course he had been more distant lately, but what did she expect.

"Jack" She whispered, wanting to make sure he was asleep. He didn't answer. He didn't know if he wanted to know what she wanted now. She moved so she was right next to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Couldn't stay away I see" He smiled. She was about to sit up and push herself away from him but he wrapped an arm around her. She relaxed against him, although she now wished she had just let herself freeze to death instead. "I knew ye couldn't resist"

"Only because it's so damn cold" She retorted.

"mhmm" He smirked.

"Just go to sleep" She said quietly before she did just that.

* * *

><p>Angelica sat up suddenly aware that she was now alone in the cell. She immediately pulled herself to her feet, looking around for any sign of the other three. She heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs towards her.<p>

The man stopped in front of the cell and grinned wickedly.

"Ah Mrs. Sparrow, good to see that yer awake and feeling better" he said menacingly.

"What have you done with Jack and my friends?!" She hissed glaring at him fiercely.

"Perhaps a little trip upstairs will jog yer memory" He said vaguely. He opened the door for her and motioned her come with him. She didn't move. "Get a move on. Yer ex-husband to-be will be ever so pleased to see ye" He grabbed her by the arm and gave her a shove towards the stairs.

"What are you talking about?! We weren't married!" She insisted. "What's going on here?!" She was completely confused and she didn't know whether or not she should be afraid.

"Keep movin!" he ordered. "Can't keep the Captain waitin"

"What?" She stated curiously as she walked up the stairs, the man close behind her.

He chuckled. "Smart man he is"

"Who?" She wasn't getting any answers.

"Ugh, if ye don't remember then ye'll just have to wait and see" He rolled his eyes.

The sun was bright in her eyes as she came to stand on the main deck. She looked all over for any sign of Jack, Cristina or Mr. Gibbs. When she didn't see them, she looked for this 'captain' she was supposedly being taken too. She saw the silhouette of a tallish man standing on the quarterdeck. The sun was directly behind him preventing her from getting a good look at his face.

"Come on, he hasn't got all day" He grunted from behind her. She slowly began walking up the stairs curious about this 'captain'.

"Angelica!" She recognized the man's voice immediately; it was Jack. "How kind of ye to join us"

"Jack? You have some explaining to do!" She sneered. "And what have you done with Cristina?!"

"Why Angelica, he's done nothing at all, I'm right here." Cristina stepped out from behind him and he put an arm around her waist.

"And ye look as beautiful as ever darlin" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek before returning his attention to Angelica.

"You better tell me what's going on. Right. Now." Angelica was outraged. How could he?! How could she?! She was her best friend. Or she was... Angelica didn't know, she just wanted answers.

"Oh yes of course." Barbossa said stepping forward from behind her. "Ye see that island right there?" He pointed to a small sandy island not too far away.

"Oh no. You are not leaving me on that beach!" Angelica tried to back up, but bumped into someone. She turned around to see who it was and practically jumped out of her skin. It was Blackbeard.

"Father?" She barely managed to say.

"Hello Angelica" He said gruffly. "Why didn't you save me my child?"

"I couldn't!" Tears tugged at her eyes. She back away from him carefully, only to run into Jack who put his arms around her.

"Why couldn't ye love me?" He whispered softly.

"I did...I mean do. I do love you." She replied. He didn't answer. She pulled his arms off her and stepped away from both of them only to come face to face with Cristina.

"Why didn't you trust me? I thought we were friends?" Cristina asked sadly.

"I did...I do trust you" Angelica backed away until she was against the rail of the ship.

"You can't push us away forever" Cristina said monotonously, stepping towards her.

"If ye do, ye'll be alone forever" Jack said in a similar tone.

"Ye can't run from yer past, present or future, my child" Blackbeard said as well.

"I'm not running from anything!" Angelica defended. The three stepped towards her and she edged uncomfortably towards the stairs.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, still walking towards her.

"I'm not running…" Angelica stepped slowly down the stairs.

"Don't lie to yourself" Cristina said harshly.

"I'm not!" Angelica didn't understand what was going on. What was wrong with them?

"It seems to me that ye are" Blackbeard said.

"What am I running from?!" She asked sharply.

"From yer feelins" Jack replied.

"From people who care" Cristina said.

"From who ye are" Blackbeard said.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, the other three continued to follow her.

"I can't take this anymore" Angelica climbed onto the rail of the ship and held onto nearby rigging. She looked down at her hand. She didn't realize until now that she had a pistol.

"You are a disappointment." Blackbeard growled.

"We could've had a future together darlin" Jack sighed.

"Who's it going be?" Cristina asked.

"What do you want from me?!" She yelled frantically.

"They want ye to make a decision" Barbossa stated from his position at the top of the stairs. "Who's it gunna be?"

Angelica eyed the menacing gun in her hand.

"I can't kill any of you" Angelica mumbled.

"Ye have to choose luv" Jack said calmly.

"No" She shook her head violently. "Fine. Myself then" She held the pistol up to her chin.

Jack pulled out his pistol as well and held it under his own chin. Cristina pulled out her sword and held it to her own throat.

"If ye kill yerself, ye kill me as well" Jack said plainly.

"If you shoot yourself, then I am as good as dead" Cristina said with little emotion.

"I be already dead, so if ye shoot yerself there, I will cease to exist." Blackbeard said.

"Thats not fair!" She didn't know what to do. "Why would you all die too?"

"B'cause I love you, and I can't live without ye" Jack said.

"Because you're my friend" Cristina said.

"Cause, ye still feel guilty" Blackbeard stated.

She cocked the gun in her hand. A gust of wind blew over the ship, crashing into Blackbeard. In an instant, he was reduced to nothing but bones before her eyes, collapsing lifelessly to the deck.

"Father!" She yelled. Not more than a second later, she heard a thud on the deck. There Cristina lay, blood pooling around her.

"Cristina!" Angelica yelled through painful tears. How she wanted to go down to her, but she couldn't move. She looked to Jack and realized that he was the only one left. He was now kneeling between the remains of Blackbeard and the corpse of Cristina, holding the gun firmly beneath his chin. She looked in to his hollow eyes, empty of all emotion.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry luv" With that he pulled the trigger and fell limply to the deck, the pistol falling out of his hand and landing besides him.

"No!" She was now full on crying. She so desperately wanted to turn away, but something out of her control would not let her move. The sky blackened, and the ship pitched violently against the harsh seas. She lost her balance and fell to the deck, breaking her fall with her hands. She gasped for breath.

"What happened to daddy?" A small high pitched voice asked from right in front of her. She looked up slowly, tears still pouring down her face, to see a young girl with dark brown curly hair and deep brown eyes.

"Who..who are you?" She thought the young girl looked familiar, but was certain she had never seen her before.

"Angela...Angela Sparrow, I was named after my parents" The girl replied calmly. "Why did you kill my parents?"

"Your parents were...Jack and...Cristina?" Angelica didn't know if she could accept that.

"No silly. My parents were Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow" Angela replied. "That would be Jack and Angelica as you would have known them."

"What?" She was confused again. "I don't have any children"

"Kind words to hear from one's own mother" Angela responded harshly.

"It's a sad thing when a mother doesn't recognize her own child" Barbossa said wickedly from where he stood.

"What?" Angelica didn't know how to answer that.

"No wonder daddy left you." Angela said coldly. "I see now that you pushed him away until he was so far that he couldn't take it"

"Jack? I loved him!" Angelica demanded. She couldn't believe she was arguing with a child about her own feelings.

"Ha. Good way of showing it." Angela said. "Daddy never had as many fights with Cristina"

A look of both anger and shock spread over Angelica's face.

"Oh yeah, didn't I mention that after you pushed him over the edge, he left you for her" Angela said smugly. "He seemed much happier, but he was never the same without you"

Angelica didn't even have a response. She was so caught up in everything she had heard and witnessed that she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Angela sighed. "If only you would have loved him like he loved you"

"Well it's too late for that now isn't it!" Angelica finally said angrily glaring at Angela who seemed unphased.

"No, silly." Angela said as she lifted the pistol that Angelica had dropped upon impact with the deck. "Say goodnight!" Angela giggled.

"What?! Put that down!" Angelica yelled at Angela who only shook her head smiling in response.

"Why should I? It's what you did to daddy" Angela said plainly.

"He did that himself" Angelica hissed.

"Thats nice, blame him for loving you...how sweet" Angela said. "Well, if he did that himself, then so did you" She pulled the trigger. The last thing Angelica saw was Angela's silhouette against the black sky, and the last thing she heard was Barbossa laughing maniacally from the top of the stairs.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up, gasping for breath. Jack just looked at her. She had been lying with her head on his lap. He had woken up a few minutes before from a dream of his own. He could imagine that his was not as bad as her's based on how many times she rolled over and the quiet words she had said as if she was talking to someone.

"Are ye alright?" He asked softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Jack?! You're alive!" She threw her arms around him forcefully. She hugged him tightly.

"Aye, I'm here" He stroked her long hair and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you" She said not wanting to let him go.

"It's alright, yer fine now. It was just a dream" He said softly. She pulled away from him. and looked away.

"What? What is it?" He asked. "Do ye want to talk about it?"

"No. It...it doesn't matter" She said shakily.

"Are ye sure?" He asked. "Ye can't keep everythin bottled up inside, ye can't live yer life without help from anyone" She thought about it. He was right, of course.

"You...left me...for…" She trailed off.

"Who? Cristina?" He couldn't help but smile at that. "Don't ye know by now that I wouldn't leave ye for anythin or anyone?"

"I don't know...do I?" She wasn't sure anymore.

"How can ye say that?" He asked softly. "Of course I wouldn't. There are times, more often than I'm given credit for, that I do in fact mean what I say"

She sighed. He put a hand softly on her shoulder.

"Ye have to realize sooner or later that I would die without ye" He said. "Ye have trust me and stop pushin everyone, not just me, away, or ye will end up alone."

"Thats what they told me too." She mumbled.

"Who did?" He willed her to tell him.

"You did." She said quietly. "You said you would die without me, just before you shot yourself."

"Ye know me pretty well" He chuckled, but frowned when he realized that she was now sobbing with her face buried in her hands. He turned her around to face him and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's ok...shh…" He whispered. "It'll all be ok" He pulled her off him and wiped the tears off her face.

"Not just you but...Cristina...and my father...as well" She whimpered.

"Ahh" He nodded. "So yer feelin guilty for yer father's death, but why Cristina and I? I don't get it"

"It's like you said." She muttered. "She told me that I had been pushing people away, meaning you and Cristina, and I would, like you said too, end up alone."

"That's not possible. Ye couldn't be alone if ye tried" He smirked. "Who, besides me, told ye that?"

"Her name was Angela." She said trying to recall the rest of her dream.

"Angela...Angela...nope, doesn't ring a bell." Jack said thoughtfully. "Who was she? Some other woman you were jealous of?"

"No. She was...our...daughter" She barely managed to say.

"Hold on a minute, could ye repeat that, I don't think I heard ye correctly." He said nervously.

"She told me her name was Angela Sparrow, and her parents were Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow. In other words, us" She stated.

"Ah, thats what I thought ye said" He said quietly. "I'll bet she looked just liked you"

"I guess, but she had your eyes" She said.

"Well then she must have had your attitude" Jack decided.

"It doesn't matter what she was like. She doesn't exist." She stated plainly. "We wouldn't be good parents anyways"

"Coming from what experience?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ye looked so happy that day ye had to watch Turner's boy, Alex."

"Jack" She said as she leaned against him and he put an arm around her.

"mhmm" he answered.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"For what?" He turned to look at her.

"For everything" She said.

"Ye are already forgiven" He replied softly. "If ye still want, I have no problem resuming our previous relationship."

"Oh Jack. Do you really think it could ever work out between us?" She asked.

"Yes I do." He said with all seriousness. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Yes you have" She smiled.

"I'm glad that's settled." He grinned. "What else did Angela tell ye?" He was curious to know what Angelica had imagined.

"She was sweet, she said she was named after us." She said softly. "She was had your eyes and your smile. And she had my messy hair"

"She sounds perfect" He smiled deviously.

"We have to get out of here alive before we even think about that." She said noticing that look in his eye.

"Technically speaking we can imagine as much as we want. But yer right, we have to get out of here." He replied. "Fortunately for us, there is a certain someone who will be in the neighborhood that will be able to help us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked it. :) Can you guess who can help them? **

**Please review with all thoughts, comments, suggestions, critiques, or anything really. I will hopefully be able to get back on schedule, so expect another chapter hopefully this weekend, but by next Thursday at the latest. :) **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Well, I did it. It took longer than I thought. I swear I spent about an hour pacing about my room trying to figure this out.**

** Thank you to all readers and reviewers. :) **

**I was reading over a few of the preceding chapters and I realized how OOC (out of character) Jack, Angelica, Barbossa, and even Gibbs seem...lol sorry. Starting this chapter, I'm going to try and get them back on track. lol **

**Anyways, enough of that, please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"What is your brilliant plan this time?" Angelica asked skeptically.<p>

"I'll tell ye another time." Jack said, quickly standing up. "Someone's coming"

Hefty footsteps came towards them, stopping just in front of their cell.

It was the same man as before, except now he wore an eye patch.

"You. Get up!" He ordered Angelica. "No way to get out of it this time. The captain wishes to speak with you" Angelica got up, but Jack stepped in front of her. He quickly looked the man up and down and grinned; the poor guy didn't even have a gun.

"I see the kind captain taught ye a lesson, what's your name?." Jack grinned.

"Aaron" He said.

"First rule then Aaron, no no wait, second rule, uh maybe actually third rule, never listen to the prisoners" Jack nudged Gibbs with his foot as he stepped closer to the cell door, waking him up. Noticing what she figured he had done on purpose, Angelica nudged Cristina, waking her up as well.

"What are the first and second rules then?" Aaron asked.

"Secondly, don't fight anyone ye can't beat" Jack grinned. He had an idea.

"Aaron said get up damn it" Jack commanded. Both Gibbs and Cristina slowly stood up.

"May I ask what for cap't" Gibbs asked sleepily. Jack spun around to face him.

"The man said to" Jack said with surprising enthusiasm. "Gibbs and Crissy back up"

Gibbs could tell that Jack had an idea, it wasn't often that Jack took orders from others that seriously. He nodded and stepped back. Jack grabbed Angelica's arm.

"Ye came for her right?" Jack said pulling her roughly forwards. "Come on then, come get her"

"What?!" She hissed, trying to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me!"

"No. The _captain_ wants to speak with ye" Jack said harshly.

"She's a feisty one" Aaron grinned deviously.

"You have no idea" Jack smirked at Angelica who scowled at him. "Don't just stand there! Open the door!"

Aaron unlocked the door. Hastily, Jack let go of Angelica, pulled open the door and nodded to him. Angelica stepped back.

"Just go get her, she's weaker than she looks!" Jack said rolling his eyes. He's an idiot, it shouldn't take him that long, he thought. Aaron eyed Angelica menacingly and took one step into the cell only to have Jack slam the door on his face. "Idiot" Jack muttered. Aaron crumbled over holding his head in his hands. Jack knelt down right next to him. "The first rule, ye slimy git, is to keep yer hands off my fiancee!" Jack growled lowly so only he and Aaron could hear, before swiftly punching him in the gut and then in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Angelica gasped, and glared at Jack who only grinned. He quickly searched the guy for anything of value, as well as the keys.

"Well done sir" Gibbs said happily.

"Some warning would have been nice Jack" Angelica seethed. "Did you really need to do that?"

"One, I saw an opportunity and I took it. Fortunately for you, or ye would have been taken to Barbossa. Ah there ye are" He held up the keys before standing up to face her. "Secondly, if I had told ye, yer performance would have been less than genuine, luv, and thirdly, yes, it was completely necessary"

"Performance?!" She growled as he stepped past her. "What were you thinking?!"

"Ye didn't really think I would let him take you, did ye?" He said turning back to face her. "So be grateful that I didn't, and calm down" She only scowled at him menacingly.

"It had to look real, and thanks to ye, it did." He said, slightly distracted by thoughts of what he was going to do next. "Gibbs, tie him up over there. Angelica yer comin with me" Gibbs nodded before he dragged Aaron into the cell next to theirs and tied him up with some rope he found lying around.

Jack turned his attention to Cristina who was standing behind Angelica. "Sorry" He said before quickly spinning on his heels and exiting the cell. Angelica followed him and gave him a confused look, but before she could question him, he quickly pulled the cell doors closed and locked Cristina inside behind them.

"Jack what are you doing?" Angelica asked uneasily.

"She's staying here" He said before turning to walk away.

"What?!" Cristina was suddenly furious, and Jack was glad she was behind bars at the moment. "You can't leave me here!"

"Ye heard me, it is best that ye stay here" He said vaguely. "Whatever Barbossa has in his mind...no, yer not coming" He thought back to Barbossa's earlier threat to get information out of Angelica. It was best that Angelica and Cristina be kept separated as much as possible, he thought.

"What the hell Jack?!" Angelica yelled after him.

"Shut it!" He said harshly, not enjoying the situation. "Gibbs, watch her! No one comes down here, and no one leaves! Got it?!" Jack started walking away but stopped when he didn't get a response. He spun around to see Gibbs standing there with a confused look.

"Where do you think you're going?" Christina asked sharply. Jack grudgingly stepped right up to the cell door. He was close enough to Cristina that even in the darkness she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Because of a certain bloody someone, me ship is in the hands of that bloody one legged, yellow bellied, lily livered, deck-ape!" He growled. She stepped back from the door, realizing that he was blaming her. He was right though, it was her fault. "And I am going to get it back. Given the stakes, Angelica and I will be going. Gibbs is that clear?!" He swiftly spun around.

"Uh...sir are you sure?" Gibbs did not usually question his judgment, but in this case, he wasn't sure if this was the best idea.

"Jack you can't leave them here!" Angelica protested but Jack ignored her.

"I said is that clear? Answer man!" Jack said more forcefully.

"Aye sir" Gibbs quickly responded. There was little worse to him than angering Jack, except for maybe angering Angelica.

"Hold these!" Jack tossed the keys to Gibbs, who caught them uneasily. "If ye let her out before I get back...so help me...ye will be swabbin the deck for the rest of yer miserable mutton chopped life!"

"And what will you do if you get your ship? We will still be trapped here on this ship" Cristina said. "You can't leave us here!"

"I have no intention of doing so." He said plainly. "I need ye to be out of the way, but I will be back."

"What's your plan then?" She asked skeptically.

"It's far too complicated, however, if all goes as I believe it will, then, my dear, we will be off this vessel free and clear" He said. "If not, what I do every time something goes wrong...improvise." He smirked before he turned and walked away.

He slowly crept up the stairs listening to the sounds of the crew running around. Angelica followed closely behind him. She was not happy with his decision but she knew better than to argue with him right now, he seemed too distracted. They made their way to the upper decks, weaving around barrels and crates to avoid being seen. They stopped when he heard a cannon fire in the distance. It was too quiet to have been fired from this ship, and since nothing impacted the ship, he decided that it was probably a warning shot from an approaching vessel. If it was who he expected, he had to get his ship-in-the-bottle back quickly. They approached the upper deck where they could only hear Barbossa yelling at his crew. That slimy bilge rat must be on the quarterdeck, he thought. With the crew in so much disarray, they should be able to slip past him. They edged their way silently up the stairs and onto the main deck. They stepped in time with a couple of crewmen carrying barrels of gunpowder. Jack caught a glimpse of Barbossa up at the helm before they slipped under the balcony of the quarterdeck.

"Don't give me that master Davis! I want to know who they are!" Jack jumped at the sound of Barbossa's voice above him. He knew that there was one deck between him and Barbossa so they should have a good chance at getting by unnoticed.

"Aye sir, but they're not flyin any colors!" Crewman Davis responded. Jack didn't have time to waste, and he certainly didn't want to wait around for Barbossa to find them.

"Cut the jibber jabber! Got to do everythin meself then!" Barbossa bellowed, interrupting Jack's thoughts. "Get out of the way!"

"Now what Jack?!" Angelica whispered harshly.

"Come on!" He responded in a similar tone. She followed him slowly up the stairs. Luckily, there was still no one on the deck directly above them, and Barbossa was still on the uppermost deck at the helm.

"Do you know who shot at us?" Angelica asked quietly from behind him. He ignored her and quickly slipped open the door to the main captain's cabin. "Answer me will you!" She demanded as she followed him into the room. He ignored her again as he made his way further into the room. He was not in the mood for talking right now, he only wanted to find his ship and the information on how to release it. As soon as he made sure the room was empty, he sat down behind the desk and began pawing through any papers or maps that were within his reach. He went through paper after paper, nothing even close to what he wanted. He pulled another pile of papers in front of him, although he accidentally knocked something on the floor. He looked up at Angelica who was paying him no attention before quickly leaning over to see what it was that he dropped. He felt around under the desk with his hand until he felt something softish but sturdy at the same time. He sat up and brought it into the light. Some of the color left his face as he saw what it was. How did that bastard get this! It was thrown over a cliff into a river to the ocean, how the hell did this get here?! He was so confused and slightly angered at the discovery of his voodoo doll. One of the last things he wanted was for Angelica to have it so he shoved it into his pocket and continued nonchalantly going through papers.

Angelica went over to one of the side tables and too went through papers. She sighed at how familiar this place was to her. She remembered only a short time ago when she was first mate aboard this ship with her father. She wished she could have known him longer, and maybe if she had been a better daughter she could have saved him. She still hated herself for not being able to help him. Everything she had ever learned in the convent all related to the belief that every soul could be saved. She wanted so much to believe that, but of course, Jack in all his infinite wisdom, had taken that idea and tore it apart. She hated him for that, and for killing her father, but she couldn't really hate him. After all, he did save her several times. Paper after paper, she didn't find anything even remotely related to the bottled ships. She picked up a small folded piece of paper. It was yellowing with age and covered in wrinkles from being folded so many times. She glanced over at Jack who was now looking in the drawers of the large desk. She turned her attention back to the small item in her hands. She unfolded it carefully; it only had a few lines of writing that were faded due to age. She was trying to read what it said when Jack interrupted her thoughts. "Why must blood always be bloody involved." He growled under his breath. "I swear it's like every curse, someone's got to cut open their hand or be sacrificed or something, I mean really, couldn't whoever came up with this stuff have been a bit more creative?!"

"What are you looking at?" She went over to stand behind him, peering over his shoulder so she could read it too. "Blood of the conjurer must be dropped into the bottle, then it is to be held under water in the open sea"

"Good thing yer here, eh" Jack said before getting up to look for his ship now that he could get it out.

"Of course, it's always me" She sighed before looking back at the small paper she held in her hands. "Only the cunning daughter of the devil or the sharp-witted son of the keeper may find, the treasure to rule the wind and tide"

Jack stopped what he was doing and spun around. "What did you say?"

"nothing" Without knowing how powerful the treasure actually was, and what inevitable consequences come with it, she thought it best not to let him know about any treasure that could end up taking him from her.

"Ugh women, always so secretive" He rolled his eyes and went back to looking.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"oh nothing" He said mockingly. "We just need to...ah ha...nevermind" Right there in the cabinet next to the desk, the Black Pearl sat in it's bottle. Jack quickly snatched it off the shelf.

"Nevermind what?" A deeper voice said from behind them. They both jumped and turned around only to recognize him immediately.

"Impeccable timing Will, pleasure to see ye again." Jack said cheerfully.

"I wish I could say the same" Will seemed less than pleased. "You try being less than annoyed after ferrying twenty innocent souls to the netherworld"

"Ah sorry 'bout that mate, unfortunate circumstances arose having nothing whatsoever to do with me" Jack said. "Anyways, how'd ye get in here without alarmin the crew or the captain?"

"Being immortal does have it's perks, I can't be killed and I can walk through the hull of ships. I thought you would have known that seeing as Davy Jones did it many times." Will explained. "I always end up hearing the stories of how those poor souls died and some of them mentioned that four of you were taken captive"

"So that's why you're here" Angelica said stepping out from behind Jack.

"Nice to see you again miss Angelica" Will said.

"Angelica, I must speak to Will, go see if ye can find anything useful" Jack said. She rolled her eyes and went to look over anything Jack may have missed.

"Now what do you want?" Will asked.

"Ye remember Barbossa do you not?" Jack said vaguely. Will nodded. "Course ye do. Well, in another series of unfortunate events, he has now come to be captain of this ship"

"So what? You don't appear to be prisoners" Will stated. "Just tell me what is wrong and what you need help with?"

"We are prisoners, although we have recently escaped...that's beside the point" Jack said irritatedly. "Barbossa needs Angelica for something, and I'd wager he is willing to hurt and or kill anyone to get what he wants."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Will wasn't sure if he wanted to get mixed up in another one of Jack's 'adventures'.

"Her lifelong friend is also aboard. I would prefer not to see her tortured in order to get information or what ever out of Angelica. I need you to take them somewhere safe. I don't care where, anywhere, just somewhere he can't get to them"

"What about you, do you not also want off this ship?" Will was slightly concerned where Jack was going with this.

"I would like to, however something tells me that it won't be possible" Jack said grimly. "I don't care what you do with Angelica, lock her in your brig if ye have to but by no means are ye to let her come after me"

"Jack, you know I can't make her…" Will started to say.

"Damnit Will! At least try" Jack said forcefully. "You're immortal, what can she do to you?"

"Ok Jack, but she won't like it" Will said.

"I don't care if she bloody likes it!" Jack snapped, causing Angelica to look up from the papers she was reading. "She is going to get herself killed!"

"Alright, alright. I said I would do it" Will said calmly.

"Just give her this if she gives you trouble" Jack pulled out the doll from his pocket.

"Why would she want this?" Will was confused.

"Nevermind, don't give it to her, she could hurt me. Just hold on to it, and try not to let it get crushed, burned, suffocated, drowned, or any other form of threat to life. I don't fancy being killed by a doll"

"Alright" Will took it and put it in his pocket.

"Ye said ye needed to talk to the captain, well I think I hear him and his peg leg comin this way" Jack said before he turned back to Angelica. "Come on" Jack crouched down by the cabinet next to the door so when Barbossa entered the first thing he would see is Will and not them. Angelica knelt down beside him.

"Remember our deal" Jack said. Angelica wondered what he meant but didn't have time to ask him. Will nodded as he sat down in the chair behind the desk and put his feet up just as the door swung open.

"Ah Captain Barbossa, long time no see" Will said smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, if you're wondering why I only added the voodoo doll now, lol it's because I forgot about it until I watched the movie again a few days ago lol...oops :) **

**Don't forget to review with any comments, suggestions, ideas, or anything. lol **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Finally, the next chapter. I am so so sorry for how long this stupid chapter took to write. Holidays. I love them, but they mess up my school schedule, and my after school schedule. I was sick, my relatives were over, and I had a bad case of writers block. So many distractions. Thursday last week I realized that I wouldn't have it done and I decided that it would be better to fix it, do it right, and at least try to make it worth the wait rather than rush it and just throw it out there. So I did, and I mostly like it, so I'm happy. :) I hope it is okay. :) **

**Thank you to every reader for making it this far into the story. :) And a special thanks to guest reviewer AngelicaTeach who apparently was looking forwards to this chapter. Your continued support if appreciated, and I love reading your reviews :) **

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"Master Turner, to what to do I owe the pleasure of your company" Barbossa said with surprising graciousness.<p>

"Nice ship. How did you manage to acquire it, I wonder." Will said calmly. Barbossa made his way over to the desk, towering over Will.

"Nuthin unreasonable, I assure you" He scoffed. Jack glanced at Angelica who looked like she could have killed anyone in that instant. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head silently. She seemed to relax slightly under his touch, but she was far from calm. "How be Mrs Turner?"

"Funny you should ask, let's see, uh oh yeah I haven't seen her in a long time" Will growled taking his feet off the desk and standing up. Barbossa glowered at him before he pulled up a chair and sat down casually. Will returned to sitting although he was now distracted with memories of Elizabeth. Will continued on their conversation and watched anxiously as Jack and Angelica stood up and quietly crept out of the door from behind Barbossa. Angelica was eager to get out of there, but Jack seemed more hesitant and curious. The cool sea air hit them hard as they stepped outside, it was still fairly early in the day.

"I think that went well" Jack grinned.

"I should have killed that bastard!" She was not amused.

"It was not the opportune moment, b'sides, there is more I need to know" He said in all seriousness. "Go take these back to Gibbs...and get to Will's ship" He handed her the bottle and instructions.

"What?! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going back in there to...uh...make sure everything goes according to plan" He replied, although he knew she would argue it. She always did. Everytime he told her to do something while he was doing something else, there was always an argument about it. Ever since he first met her all those many years ago. It was like she was allergic to being safe; apparently since she met him, that would always be the case. When she decided to leave with him that night, he had told her it would be dangerous, but she argued with him even then when she barely knew him.

She was about to speak but he spoke first. "No. Don't even think it. Go back to the brig b'fore I drag ye there meself" He said harshly.

Why did he always do that? Hadn't he learned by now that she wasn't fragile or weak; she could take care of herself. She didn't need to be treated like a child, or looked after like a sick puppy. She was willing to do anything he did. What kind of an option was that anyways, running away to another ship or spying on the enemy; what a choice.

"No Jack." She shoved his ship back into his hands. "Why do you always do that?!"

"Do what?" He asked slightly taken aback, but not terribly surprised by her reaction. "Just once, I know it's difficult for you, please stay here, or go back to the brig, either or. And try not to do anything dangerous"

"No!" She has had enough of this. "Stop treating me like a child, listening in on a conversation is hardly dangerous"

"Luv, if I was treating ye like a child, neither of us would be here! I would have deemed it far too dangerous" He growled. "However, since you are not in fact a child, we are here and I have things to do. And it just so happens that getting you, and yer bloody friend Cristina off this ship is of utmost importance at the moment." That ought to shut her up; hopefully. It always took something that could mean anything about his feelings to silence her. It was like if it didn't have to do with her, it didn't matter.

He was right, she didn't have an answer, or a clever remark; she just looked at him.

He heard Barbossa laugh wickedly from inside the cabin, and realized he still wanted to hear what they were saying. He didn't have anymore time to argue so reluctantly he decided to give in. He didn't want to but he didn't have time to waste. "Now then, since we wasted so much time, go on then" She grinned at her victory, but frowned when he turned to walk away from her.

"Now where are you going?!" She demanded.

"What is it with you?! Why must you always know where I'm going and what I'm doing?!" He snapped. "Since yer so keen on hearin what they be sayin in there, go ahead, see if I bloody care, but someone has to get Crissy. She's yer friend, but once again here I am going to help her, not you!" She didn't answer him. Why was he always so difficult to deal with?

"Don't just stand there and stare at me!" He said. "You wanted to do somethin, now off ye go!" He waved his hands at her before he scurried down the stairs to the main deck and then further down below.

She rolled her eyes and crept cautiously back into the cabin. She managed to almost crawl back to her earlier position next to the cabinet behind the door.

"Do ye know how hard it is to find a good crew?" Barbossa sighed. Will had been listening but almost jumped when he saw Angelica sneak back into the room.

"uh, I havn't really had that problem" Will said distractedly trying not to look directly at her.

"Course ye haven't" Barbossa said gruffly. "Now tell me, what is it that ye want?"

"I have a need to find a captain and the remnants of a crew of a ship recently sunk not too far from here" Will said plainly. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Now that you mention it, we did acquire a few prisoners. What be they to you?"Barbossa questioned.

"They have information I require" Will lied. "What reason did you have for keeping them alive?"

"Some of them have information that I require" Barbossa said gruffly.

"Do you know any of them?" Will questioned.

"Aye, all but one. Do you?"

"Remember I talk to the dead. I heard that our mutual friend Jack Sparrow was taken aboard, along with two women, and his first mate Mr. Gibbs" Will declared. Angelica continued to listen although she wasn't sure what Will and Jack had planned.

"So that's the way of it then. Sparrow got ye to come to save his hide" Barbossa said.

"No, he did no such thing. I'm not here for him, because of him, or anything. I am not here to help him in any way" Will explained.

"Then who is it that ye want?"

"Is it not obvious that if I'm not here for Jack, then it must be for the persons he was with" Will said. "Obviously Jack is the more valuable prisoner to you, so what I suggest is you release the two women, and mr. Gibbs. And you can keep Jack" Angelica gaped at him, and he tried to avoid looking at her. He knew what he was doing, and he knew what Jack wanted. Angelica's apparent fury and wrath would be unavoidable, so he might as well make the most of his plan and his lies.

"I'm disinclined to agree to those terms" Barbossa said.

"Why? It sounds perfect to me. Send the innocent's over to my ship and that lying bastard can remain here and be forced to do whatever you wish. Or you could just leave him to die on an island somewhere remote where no one will find him." Will smiled.

"That be a good idea. It is always a wonderful sight to see that man standin on some beach, with naught but a name, and the look on his face as I sail away with my ship" Barbossa chuckled. "But remind me again why I must be listenin to ye"

"Because you only have so much ammunition, and my crew and I can't die" Will said seriously.

"Aye, that be true. What be in it for me if I turn them over to ye?" Barbossa asked slyly.

"You can keep Jack. Pirate Lord of of the Caribbean. Also, you said you required information out of them, then by all means, interrogate them before they are released to my custody." Will compromised.

"Agreed, they be of no value except for their knowledge." Barbossa said. "Was there any prisoner in particular that ye were lookin fer?"

"I believe one of them was Angelica Teach" Will shrugged.

Angelica gaped at him. What the hell. Why couldn't he have just pretended like he didn't know her?. "What business does the immortal Captain Turner need with that filthy wench?" Barbossa asked clearly intrigued that he knew her.

"Nothing at all, she was just mentioned by the crew of the ship you sunk" Will lied.

"Was she now?" Barbossa questioned. "What do ye know 'bout her?"

"Not much. The crew only mentioned her as being argumentative, and difficult" Will said, trying to avoid Angelica's glare. Her expression told him that she was not pleased. "So did you have a reason for letting her and the other one live? Or do you just enjoy capturing innocent young women?"

"Ye obviously don't know her very well mate" Barbossa said. "She is not an innocent young woman, but it matters not. I need her to divulge some information before she is released"

"Ah, going after some treasure? Do you even know the rules, rituals, or even how to get there? You don't want it to be isla de muerta all over again" Will chuckled.

"Aye, that be why ye can't take her til she spills what she knows." Barbossa stated.

"Have you tried talking to her? It shouldn't be that hard, but if she is as difficult, and violent as they say, then other measures may need to be taken to get her to talk." Will said.

"It's a matter of persuasion Will. Ye best learn that" Barbossa peered at the desk as if he were looking for something.

"What kind of 'persuasion' do you have in mind?" Will asked anxiously, glancing slightly at Angelica who appeared to be also anxiously awaiting Barbossa's response.

"Do ye think it possible for that scoundrel, Jack, to care for anyone but himself?" Barbossa asked changing the subject and now intently watching Will's reaction. "Perhaps Angelica?"

"Uh.. we are talking about Jack. Jack Sparrow. Are you kidding me? He couldn't keep a woman by him if he tried. Let alone Angelica. That is crazy" Will tried to sound convincing. "From what I have heard, Jack wouldn't even have a chance to mess up a relationship with her, because she would have left him too quickly" Angelica scowled at him, not aware that he was lying on her behalf.

"Ye heard that did ye?" Barbossa said contemplating his response.

"Yes. I have also heard that, she is not the easiest to get along with. Very violent. And we both know how much Jack always runs from a fight." Will continued. "I could never imagine them together. Not today, not tomorrow, not in a year. No, she would drive him insane, and if she didn't leave him, he would wish she had and end up leaving her. It would not be a happy relationship to say the least" If she was not hiding, Angelica would probably have been yelling. She had to remind herself that she needed to hear what they had to say about any future plans. This was not the time to get upset, she still needed to get more information.

"Funny ye say that" Barbossa said thoughtfully. "B'cause I captured them in each other's company. Actually, they was arguin like an old married couple completely oblivious to what was goin on"

"That's odd. That doesn't sound like Jack" Will said nervously.  
>"Aye, that's what I thought as well" Barbossa said. "Now Sparrow may not be capable of lovin anyone but himself, but I doubt the same can be said for Ms Teach. Perhaps she might be disinclined to see him for the pathetic, spineless, miscreant he is"<p>

"So let me get this" Will sat up thinking he figured it out. "You mean to torture Jack in front of Angelica, in order to get information out of her"

"Precisely" Barbossa grinned wickedly. Angelica thought about where Jack was at that moment. He was probably in the brig, or getting Cristina off the ship.

"Jack is strong, what makes you sure he can't handle your torture?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"It's not Jack who is really being tortured now is it. The question is how long will it take to break Angelica." Barbossa said. "There be a doll. Said to cause excruciating pain, there was one of Jack somewhere on this confounded desk" Will's hand immediately went to his pocket where he put the doll. Will glanced cautiously at Angelica who was watching him cautiously.

"Ye wouldn't happen to have seen it, would ye Will?" Barbossa eyed him skeptically. Will quickly shook his head no.

"Why am I disinclined to believe ye?" Barbossa said gruffly. "Let's say you return my leverage, or no deal"

"If it gets them off this ship, then agreed" Will said.

"Aye, now if ye want them off my ship, ye'll do good to hand over the doll" Barbossa said with a wicked tone.

"You mean this?" Will pulled out the doll. Angelica face palmed herself. Barbossa stood up and pulled out his pistol from his belt.

"Hand it over" Barbossa threatened.

"You have what? One shot and I can't die" Will said complacently. "But I would rather watch Jack suffer if only to save the lives of two others. Here" He grudgingly handed over the doll. Angelica glared at him menacingly.

"Good choice" Barbossa took it sitting down again. "Now let's give them a taste of persuasion, shall we" He held a knife to the dolls face.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Will said, but it was too late to stop him, Barbossa had slashed the side of the dolls face.

Angelica gasped and could only imagine Jack being completely caught off guard.

* * *

><p>Only a few minutes before…<p>

Jack trudged his way slowly back down to the brig. "Gibbs, get up we're gettin off this bloody...what are ye doin?" Gibbs, Cristina and Aaron were all sitting around a lantern, apparently having a conversation. They all looked at Jack as he stepped closer to them.

"Are we leavin, sir?" Gibbs asked enthusiastically.

"Get up. You and you" He pointed to Gibbs and Cristina. "What are you doin?" He looked at Aaron.

"Nothing much captain sir" Aaron replied calmly.

"Bloody hell. Mr Gibbs!" Jack growled. "Tell me you did not enlist this man into my crew!"

"He's actually quite a nice person" Cristina spoke up, smiling.

"Well, cap't, we will need a crew for the Pearl, and he volunteered" Gibbs shrugged.

"It would be better than being here. Please captain Sparrow, don't leave me here" Aaron pleaded. Jack looked from Gibbs, who shrugged, to Cristina who was smiling and obviously in agreement. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, ye can come, but believe you me, we will be havin a conversation when we get off this bloody ship" Jack said.

"So, what is your plan cap't?" Gibbs asked changing the subject.

"We are goin to the Dutchman. Will has a greed to help us." Jack explained. "Take this. Don't ye dare lose it, or else." Jack handed him the Pearl in a bottle, and the page of instructions he had with it.

"Aye sir. Is that all? It sounds simple enough." Gibbs seemed unsure about this. Usually Jack's plans were complicated.

"Aye, ye three will get to the Dutchman, while I go back for Angelica" Jack said.

"By the Dutchman, do you mean the Flying Dutchman?" Aaron piped up.

"Aye, the Flying Dutchman captained by William Turner" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, there is a chance however, that I will not be accompanying you aboard the Dutchman." Jack said seriously. "I have asked this of Will, but he is not the most reliable. Do not, I repeat, you must not, in any circumstance let Angelica, or for that matter, anyone, try to come after me."

"That's a hard thing to ask Jack." Gibbs replied. "You know better than I that Angelica won't like th…"

"I do not care if she bloody likes it! Alright?!" Jack snapped for the second time on the same subject. Why couldn't these people just listen and accept it, he thought. Cristina jumped at how angry he sounded. "Keep to the code! And keep her to the code! If ye decide they be more like guidelines, so be it. But for her they need to be non-negotiable rules!"

"What's got you in this mood Jack?" Gibbs was slightly concerned since Jack almost never talked like this. Jack took a deep breath.

"Just say ok." He said is a calmer voice. "That goes for you too Cristina. She's yer friend she may listen to ye"

"Alright Jack" Cristina agreed.

"Aye sir" Gibbs responded.

"Good" Jack said with sudden cheerfulness. "We all know the plan, lets get out of here" He turned and started walking back up the stair. Cristina looked to Gibbs, who shrugged, before following Jack up the stairs. Gibbs and Aaron followed closely behind her. As soon as they caught up to him, he was stopped, clutching the side of his face. He felt his warm blood dripping through his fingers and down his cheek. He lowered his arm and stared at the deep red blood that covered his hand.

"Jack, are you okay?" Christina asked as she stepped right next to him.

"You have to get out of here now." He said softly, still enticed by the sight of his own blood.

"But Jack, you're bleeding" She said. He slowly turned to face her. His face stung but he had to focus.

"Aye, but it can be dealt with later, come on!" He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her further up the stairs and onto the main deck.

The Dutchman was now parallel to them on the port side. The green sails blew in the wind, and Jack could see the crew running about under the orders of Will's father, Bootstrap.

"Go now!" Jack ordered. He helped Cristina up onto the rail.

"What about you and Angelica?" She asked.

"Nevermind us! We will be fine! Now just go!" He said. He could tell she didn't want to jump. "Take a deep breath!" He pushed her forwards off the rail before she had a chance to think about what he had just said. She landed with a splash into the water below.

"Aaron, yer next!" He ordered. Without a second thought Aaron climbed onto the rail and dove off into the water. He swam hastily to catch up with Cristina who was swimming over to the Dutchman.

"Gibbs, if we don't make it today…" Jack trailed off.

"I'll plan to meet ye and yer lass in Tortuga!" Gibbs assured him.

"Aye!" Jack grinned. "Now get out of here!" Gibbs turned and although not being very young, jumped off the ship and started his swim over to the Dutchman.

Jack frowned. He didn't like what he figured had happened. He assumed Barbossa found out about the doll, and forced Will to give it to him. That whelp. He wandered back down to the crew deck and found himself a sword before returning to the main deck. He strolled up to the main deck and soon found himself outside the captains cabin. He quietly snuck inside to get Angelica. He didn't want her to see the cut on his face, but he decided that she should expect it if she had been paying attention. Will was trying to convince Barbossa not to use the doll again, but it wasn't going very well. Angelica was bored of the argument and was surprised to see Jack. Will was still trying to avoid Angelica's gaze and therefore didn't notice Jack re-enter the room. Jack returned to his earlier position next Angelica. He could immediately tell that Angelica was gaping at the wound on his cheek.

The last thing he wanted was for Angelica to see how deep it was so he put his hand over it. He caught Angelica's hand only a few centimeters from his face, he figured she was trying to help him, but he did not want to be helped. He tried to just ignore her, and the pain, but it wasn't that easy.

He suddenly dropped her hand and pressed his palm to the side of his head. He tried to focus on anything but Angelica who did not know what to do. He forced himself to look up to see what Barbossa was doing to give him such an awful headache. He saw Barbossa holding the doll upside down with its head directly over a candle. He gasped and fell backwards against the wall. He began sweating from the increased temperature. His head was pounding and he could not focus on anything. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wall. Will watched horrified when he saw Jack. "Stop this now" he demanded.

"I think not" Barbossa said sternly. "This last one might make her more inclined to speak" He took the coat off the doll exposing it's chest and back. He drew an A with his knife over the dolls heart, going over it several time to ensure it was deep enough to leave a scar on his chest.

Jack clenched his jaw and fisted his hands against the pain. He closed his eyes so he would not have to see the looks he was getting from both Will and Angelica.

"Enough!" Will slammed his fist on the desk. Barbossa immediately set down the knife.

"Now now Mr Turner" Barbossa grinned deviously. "Shall we go pay our Spanish friend a visit" Jack looked up wearily shaking his head.

"She I'm sure can wait while she takes in how much pain she caused him." Will said trying to distract Barbossa. "Let's not forget our bargain"

"Indeed, the three ye want will be turned over to ye as soon as she talks." Barbossa said slyly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not quite the ending I wanted, but I am glad this chapter is over. Omg no one knows how much trouble that chapter caused, and how happy I am to be done with it. Please tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Awful? Fantastic? Did the wait for this chapter pay off or was it a complete fail? I'm curious to know. As always, any and all comments, suggestions, ideas, or critiques/criticisms are welcome :) **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a few extra days, I had the SAT, and an unforeseen amount of homework, but it's done now. So, yay! :) I feel fairly good about it, so I hope you all like it. Thank you, thank you, thank you to all readers and reviewers. Especially guest reviewer 'AngelicaTeach' for being very supportive! :) **

**Without further a due, please enjoy this next chapter. :) **

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm sure our friends 'in the brig' are anxious know what's going on, shall we go then" Will hoped Jack got the hint that they needed to leave. Will wanted to get this over with because he knew that Angelica was not going to be easy to deal with.<p>

Although his head no longer hurt as badly anymore, Jack was still disoriented and his chest ached. Being a few meters away from them, he hadn't seen what Barbossa had cut into him and he wasn't the least bit curious. All he knew was that his chest hurt, that Angelica would undoubtedly fuss about his well being, and that Will had just told him that they needed to get out of there. He sighed internally. Why must everything always be so complicated. He shifted slightly and motioned to Angelica that they needed to leave. She nodded in agreement and made her way silently out the open door with Jack closely behind her.

"Aye, lets go see if she be willin to talk" He heard Barbossa say just as he left the room. Angelica stopped only a few feet out the door and turned to Jack. He didn't even give her a chance to ask if he was okay before he dragged her by the arm down and under the stairs. It was a tight space. Jack sat down and Angelica squeezed in next to him. She wasn't overly fond of tight spaces, but at least she was with Jack. They were so close that she could smell the blood and sweat on his shirt.

He heard Barbossa and his peg leg on the deck above them.

"Jack are you…" Angelica started to say.

"Shh" Jack interrupted her. He knew Barbossa was above them. His plan was to get off the ship. He needed to get her off the ship. It did not matter if he was hurt or not. He was not about to let her compromise their hiding place just to ask if he was okay.

"Jack…" She started again but was once again interrupted.

"shh" He was getting irritated now. He wasn't sure if it was the pain, the company, the overall situation, or the deficit of rum, but he was not in a good mood.

"Jack just let me…" She too was getting annoyed but it was only the fault of her company. She had nothing else to really worry about. But he didn't interrupt her that time. He put his hand over her mouth to keep her from talking instead. He heard more one-legged footsteps above them, and they were getting closer. Angelica tried to pry Jack's hand off her face but to no avail. She squirmed a little but he held her down with his other arm. She gave up when she saw a large black boot on the stair in front of them followed shortly by a peg leg, and then another pair of boots. She glanced quickly at Jack who gave her a look that told her to be as silent as physically possible. She nodded slightly and he let her go. They watched as Barbossa and Will continued walking down the stairs to the lower decks without noticing them at all.

"Can't ye be quiet for once in yer life? I don't like havin to do that every time " Jack said tiredly once he was sure that they were out of earshot. He didn't want to fight with her, he didn't want to argue, all he wanted in that moment was to be aboard the Pearl, a bottle of rum in hand and her in the other. He leaned his head back and just imagined how perfect that would be. He was exhausted, his chest hurt, and he was content to rest there for a few minutes and contemplate how he could end up making his fantasy a reality. That was until he vaguely heard her talking back to him, snapping him out of his paradise.

"You wouldn't have to do that if you would give me some warning Jack" She said harshly.

"What are you goin on about?" He said wearily.

"Ugh. Just let me see your wound, it may need to be bandaged." She said plainly.

"No. It most certainly does not need a bandage, but I don't want to argue, so come on, we have to go" He made to get up but she stopped him, pulling him back by his arm.

"You _will_ sit here while I take a look at you, and you _will _stop acting like you are okay when clearly you are not" She said as she started removing his shirt. "Just let me help you" He conceded but he wasn't happy about it. He knew that it wouldn't take Barbossa that long to notice that they weren't in the brig.

Her hands glided over his warm skin as she helped him take off his shirt. He shuddered slightly under her cool touch, closing his eyes and enjoying every second of it. It didn't last very long, she gasped causing him to sit bolt up. He cringed a little from the sudden movement, but soon relaxed. There on his chest, crimson red and slightly bleeding, the letter 'A' formed out of a series of deep cuts. An overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over her. She didn't know what to say.

He assumed that she was surprised by what had been cut into his chest. He glanced down. It was as he expected. He knew Barbossa was no fool, and only a blind person would not be able to see that they were together. And what better way to make someone feel guilty than to tear their initial into the flesh of another person. He sighed and looked back up at her. She was speechless. Her expression was totally unreadable. He could guess what she was thinking based on past experience. She was probably blaming herself for all of his suffering over the past weeks, which wasn't all that much or all that bad. She was probably thinking back to when her father carved the trident on the other side of his chest and how she shot him only a few weeks ago. He was saddened by the thought that she would now always be reminded of those painful times and would be constantly feeling guilty. He didn't want that. It wasn't all her fault. Granted a lot of it was, but that was beside the point. He had done far worse to her over the years, and he was reminded of it everyday. Everytime he looked at her he remembered the young girl he met in the convent. He remembered the day he left her the first time. He had left before sunrise, without waking her. Without saying goodbye. All he left her with was a soft kiss and the memory of the time they had together. He saw her secretly after she awoke. He couldn't resist her, but he knew he couldn't stay with her. He saw her cry at his sudden disappearance. He watched her look out of her window into the street to see if she could find him. How much he wanted to go back to her, but he couldn't. He argued with himself and finally came to the conclusion that she deserved better, but he couldn't help but watch her. He remembered how lost, alone, and regretful she looked that day, and he would never forget it. At that moment she had an expression that was not so different from that one all those years ago. Regret, guilt, and sadness were written all over her face, with an ink that was stained into the very fiber of her being, and he knew it couldn't be washed away so easily.

"It's really not that bad, luv, honest. It looks worse than it is." He tried to assure her, although it actually was quite painful and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to hide it from her.

He sighed and put his hand under her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Stop lookin like that. It weren't yer fault." He said softly. She pulled away from him and looked away. If only she would have listened to him when he told her to stay on land, many things would have been different.

"Yes it was. You're like 'this' because of me" She replied quietly.

"Like 'this'? What is that supposed to mean? I'm fine. We can toss the blame around when we get off this blasted ship, but for now stop feelin sorry fer me and yerself and come on." He said still hoping that they would both get off the ship, and wishing that she would be able to get over her obvious self loathing.

"It will need to be cleaned, but that can be done later." She said quietly as she turned back to face him. She ripped a piece of fabric and gently pressed it over the wound. He flinched causing her to jump slightly. She could tell that although he was trying to hide the pain, it was getting to him.

She wiped away most of the blood, but he would be left with a scar after it healed.

Carefully he slipped his shirt back on and made to get up. Getting to his feet, he swiftly got a head rush and his vision faded slightly causing him to stagger a bit. Angelica jumped up to catch him. He leaned on her, but as his normal vision returned he quickly let go of her. No one on deck seemed to pay them much attention. They made their way over to the edge of the ship.

"Let's go" Angelica said as she climbed onto the rail and held onto some nearby rigging. "Jack what are you doing, come on"

"Go" He said quietly. He couldn't move, or else he would have just pushed her off the rail into the water below, then at least she would be off this ship.

"Jack what is it? What's wrong?" She was confused until she heard that same maniacal laughter from her dream the other night. She looked over Jack's shoulder to see Barbossa holding the voodoo doll tightly in his hand. Will was standing right behind him, looking very uncomfortable.

"Greetings miss Teach. I hope we're not interrupting anythin of importance" Barbossa said slyly. "I'm afraid yer beloved Sparrow won't be goin anywhere. Isn't that right Jack" He turned the doll in his hand to face him. Simultaneously, being at the doll's mercy, Jack turned to face him as well.

"Ah Hector. Good to see ya again" Jack said sarcastically. "Oh and you, Mr. Turner, long time no see eh" Will merely looked at him.

"Get over here Sparrow!" Barbossa growled. Jack did as he said and scampered over, stopping right in front of them. Angelica had since gotten off the rail, and was now not sure what to do. Jack had been forced to his knees in front of her, Will was doing nothing to help them, and Barbossa still had that stupid doll; there was basically nothing she could do.

"Ms Teach, we but require some information and yer free to go, so I suggest ye start talkin" Barbossa barked.

"It is the only way you get off this ship with minimal casualties." Will said "After he gets what he wants to know, you will be escorted to my ship unharmed"

"And what about Jack?!" She asked focussing her irritation towards Will. "I won't say anything unless he is released as well"

"Sparrow stays here and ye get to go, that is our agreement. Now tell me what ye know of the treasure to rule the wind and tide, or ye can kiss good ol' Jack here, goodbye….Permanently" Barbossa said gruffly, squeezing the doll in his hand slightly, making Jack gasp suddenly.

"Don't...say...anything…" Jack barely managed to say with the increased pressure squeezing him to the point where he could hardly breath.

"The map to the place where it's hidden can only be read by two specific people, and their kin." She explained grudgingly. "You will never be able to find them though. I don't even know who they are." She lied.

"Unless perhaps I already know who they be, eh."

"How could you? It's not possible! How could you know that only blood relatives to Linus Taig or Isaac Teach have the ability to read the map and find the treasure?!" She regretted saying that as soon as she saw the smirk spread across the older man's face. Jack too wished she hadn't said that. He wasn't entirely sure who the first name was, although he had a pretty good idea. However, he did know that she stated one of her own ancestors therefore making it less likely for herself to be let go.

"So ye did know. I thank ye for yer contribution. Anythin else?" He questioned. "Perhaps a location of the map?"

"No. There were supposedly two copies. One was a fake and the other was real. I don't know where they were hidden though. I swear" She had an idea of it's whereabouts, but she was not about to disclose that information.

"Hold this" He dropped the doll into the hands of Will, drew his sword and stepped towards Angelica. "Ye best not be lyin"

"Barbossa, she is not to be harmed!" Will demanded. Jack caught his breath and stood up next to Will.

"Aye, but Jack be a different story" Barbossa said, eyeing Angelica wickedly for any sign of weakness.

"Get her off the ship!" Jack whispered hastily. Will nodded. "Punch me" He needed a distraction and that was the best he could come up with.

"What?" Will was confused.

"Just do it" Jack hissed quietly. Will gave in and dealt Jack a quick jab to the stomach. He gasped and doubled over.

"Jack!" Angelica was stunned to see Jack now on the deck again. Barbossa spun around.

"It was better than cutting him up" Will shrugged. "It wouldn't have helped you"

"Aye thats probably true."

"There's nothing more she can tell you" Will nodded to Angelica. "We will be going now, thank you for your generous hospitality."

"Pleasure as always master Turner, say hello to the misses when ye get the chance" Barbossa chuckled. "Lower the gangplank!"

"Jack!" He slowly got up and was quickly grabbed from behind by a larger crewman. "Jack!"

"Will remember what I told ye!" Jack said. Will nodded. Angelica looked from Jack to Will to Jack again. She saw what she assumed was regret in his eyes. "We'll meet again, luv, promise" He said grimly before Will grabbed Angelica by the arm and practically dragged her over to his ship.

"I'm not leaving without him! Let me go!" She struggled against him but he only gripped her tighter, and he didn't let her go until they were safely on his ship.

"Jack!" She leaned over the rail of the ship and the last she saw of Jack was him being hit over the head and limply dragged below deck.

"Jack!" She lost him again. The story of her life. There was always something that kept them apart. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she kept her gaze fixed on the Queen Anne's Revenge that had now turned to port and was sailing away.

"You bastard!" She yelled after Will who made his way up to the helm.

"Calm down! He made me do it!" Will retorted. "Come about! Make way for Port Royal!" He ordered his crew before turning only to come face to face with Angelica.

"How dare you!?" She was furious. "I thought he was your friend?!"

"He is and that is why I agreed to help him, and thus you and your friends are safe" Will sighed.

"I trusted you!"

"Just calm down already. Go change your clothes, and get some rest. There nothing more for you to do"

"You expect me to just lie down while Jack is kept prisoner because of you?"

"He made me promise to protect you at any cost. Even if that cost was himself!" He explained harshly. "Now go sleep, we have a few days journey ahead of us if we want to help him."

"Where are we going?!"

"I'm taking you to Port Royal." He said calmly.

"How is that going to help Jack?!"

"You will be out of harms way, which is what he wanted"

"But the map that Barbossa wants is probably at shipwreck cove" She said. "We have to get it before he does!"

"Firstly, I recall you swore that you didn't know where the map was. Secondly, I am not Jack. I don't make promises that I can't keep." He said. "So yes, shipwreck cove is where I am going after you are safely with Elizabeth at Port Royal"

"Jack is more trustworthy than you give him credit for" Already she was defending him even though he had been known to break promises. "Pshh, what makes you think your wife will let me stay with her after what happened anyways?"

"She will if I tell her to. I'll explain, and I'm sure she can make accommodations for you"

"You don't know women very well." She chuckled. "But it doesn't matter, I am going to shipwreck cove, and you cannot stop me!"

"Can't I?" Will said raising an eyebrow at her. "Angelica, might I remind you that I have a crew compliment of 45 strong men including myself that cannot die. Not to mention your best friend, and this at my disposal" He held up the doll that Barbossa had forgotten about.

"You wouldn't" She stepped back from him.

"You're right" He stepped forwards and placed the doll carefully in her hands. "But do not forget whom you are talking to, I will not hesitate to do whatever necessary to keep you out of harms way."

"Thank you" she glanced down at the doll in her hands before looking back up at him.

"Now get some sleep. You both carry a piece of each other with you, do not forget that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that you have him immortalized in that doll, and he will always have you close to his heart" He said vaguely trying not to make her upset. "Take comfort in that he will never be able to forget you, and sleep well knowing that you are safe here"

"Thank you William" She said softly before turning away from him and slowly making her way back down to the spare cabin that she had stayed in before. She removed her jacket, and her hat and slipped into the bed. She wrapped the blankets around her and held 'Jack' in her arms as she tried to fall asleep without him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I hope you liked it. As always, any and all reviews are appreciated. If you liked it let me know, if you didn't then let me know why.**

** I have somewhat of a plan for the next chapter, but I am always open to suggestions so feel free to pm me or leave a review. :) I can't wait to write the ****next chapters****. But, until next time, :)**


End file.
